Ultimatum
by luigi-is-stellar
Summary: After years of following a retreating back, Amy is ready to grow up and forget the useless feelings she bears for Sonic- and she has a plan. But is our boy Sonic ready for this? You just may be stunned to find out as things heat up. Sonamy of course!
1. Ch 1: A Battle He Can't Win

"Sonic, I think you've gone too far this time."

I marked that as the first time that I heard those words from my little buddies lips. It was also the first time I believed what he was saying about myself. Yeah, ok... I'd _certainly_ gone too far. I knew I'd gone too far. Kinda the second it happened, & from there on in there was no lying to myself.  
Alright, I get it.  
Sonic, you _messed up!  
_And all in the name of makin' things better. See what happens when you step into girl territory? Am I right?! And, everyone wondered why I ran.  
Well...  
Truth be told (to nobody, seeing I don't exactly post this stuff up) I felt really crappy about this. I mean it, I was feeling the guilt to the point where I couldn't look at her. And- oh, that really hadn't helped anything, the not wanting to be face to face with her bit.  
My lime eyes wearily met the slightly condescending look being worn in the eyes of my oldest friend. I noted that as _another_ first. I _had _to say _some_thing.

"Tails, I... yeah, I did." I said stupidly & helplessly, staring at my hands. They were now free of gloves, and drumming on my own table next to a pretty well ignored, boiling fresh mug of hot chocolate. What else could I say? This was the first time. The one time I pushed Amy too hard- after so long!

And I mean, I first met her when we were _children_. I was ashamedly packing a few, regardless of my ability to run endlessly. She thought a lot of me then, embarrassed me by calling me _lovely (who calls a guy lovely?)_, even when I was feeling rather portly, and dirty from the fight against Metal Sonic. She still wore sneakers, and had someone said the words 'soap shoe' to me, I probably would've giggled like an idiot. Now... well, things were a little bit different. We were getting a handle on actually _not _being kids now, she was slowly starting to act more like a normal being. She claimed now _I _got weirder every year. I still say **she's** the crazy one.

Thinking back on it, nowhere between those two spans of time had I pushed the envelope too far, or had she declared it to be so.

And now that I had, I didn't know what to do about it. A good way to describe my thoughts on this: panic! I reflected in my mind, the night before, the similar- yet much more aggressive- reactions of my other friends. They were upset at me. Specifically Cream. I felt a terrible pang of guilt. Little did the still youngest member of our bizarre, dysfunctional family know, she'd hit me hardest with hers... just her chocolate brown eyes glowering at me, not smiling at me. They'd been filled to the quivering brim and she stood with her fists bawled at her side. She only came up to my belly, but I feared her ability to tear me down all the same- not physically, but with her words.

"_Mr. Sonic, I'm disappointed in you. Why would you do something so awful, Amy has only ever been nice to you and you just hurt her feelings! Why? I thought you only hurt people who're bad!" _

"_But Cream, I never meant to hurt her feelings I-"_

"_Please, grow up Mr. Sonic! What if you break her heart up too much and she _**dies**_?!" She wailed out her childish fear (only a kid could come to such an outlandish conclusion), and then she fled, arm over her spilling eyes toward Amy's house. Cheese hovered by me long enough to 'chao' something at me that might have been an obscenity if I could understand him. He followed after the girl, and I stood there, shell shocked and alone…_

"Can we just get something clarified? You don't like Amy like that, _do_ you Sonic." Tails stated, bringing me back to the here & now, and I grimaced. He noted my look and seemed slightly apologetic. "Come on Sonic, it's been _years_." He looked guilty to be doing this to me, his look reluctant- and he continued in defense. It was almost _funny_ to see him this serious, you know, if I hadn't _troubled_ him. "And it's only fair to say that in _this_ case, I'm on Amy's side as well as yours."

"Well... understandable." I sighed.

"You_ knew_ this was coming." Tails insisted. His gaze remained on me heavily, and I felt the pressure of it. His swishing tails took me off guard, their sharp weaving movement startling me. Tails was like the Sherif who wanted answers. I tried not to laugh at that idea, and avoided getting myself into deeper trouble. Why was it that when I was in the deepest trouble, the urge to laugh got worse? Then again, that was no different than me in a battle. Only... this was kind of worse than a battle. I _know _I can win them.  
Why did I think that none of my close friends would ever ask me this? I did what I always did when this sort of thing started! Get a _really _fast heart beat, breathe like an overheated mutt, and... panic. I quickly took a swig of hot chocolate to _do _anything but answer and burnt my mouth. _Oh_, not _cool_... Tails had warned me about that. Yup. I _already_ looked nervous. But I sat perched in the chair, running my burnt tongue along the inside of my mouth, brow reading attitude as I stared at him.

"No." I spurted, feigning finality.

I hated that he raised his eyebrow curiously at that, that it hadn't ended the discussion about my feelings for the girl. What happened next was actually pretty unexpected.

"Fine, Sonic. Sorry, but I _can't_ have your back if you want to keep _lying_ about it." The fox said wryly, if not with a hint of annoyance as he pushed away from my table, promptly leaving me alone. I couldn't help being floored by this. Whoa! Tails _never _got upset with me, and seeing him even just annoyed at me surprised me. I didn't blame him. Typically Tails had the patience of a saint, but not today. Not for me. Ah, nobody was themselves right now, truthfully. And I knew this day was coming, just as Tails said. I _knew _this showdown was gonna happen! Sad thing being, I knew I was the bad guy today. It was kinda ironic, really.

Ahhhh...crap. Why did it have to be today? Why did this have to happen at all?  
_Idiot.  
__Should just stick to day saving. You actually have talent with that._

—

/3rd person/

Amy Rose slowly slipped the faintest flower from her hair- a rare accessory in contrast to how often she _now_ went without something in it. She grew tired of the headband, over time, and now decorated her hair occasionally.

It was a slow, reluctant movement- like a beauty queen being asked for her crown to be passed back. In a way, she was. She'd felt this _same_ way many years ago, _many_ times before. She was the number one person in the running for the affections of Sonic the Hedgehog. That is, she _should_ have been.  
She took a glance up, slowly, meeting eyes with her reflection in her bedroom mirror that she sat before. How she'd grown over the years, from a child to a girl, now a young lady. Her pink hair, formerly short, now fell just below her shoulders. The delicate waves she'd placed in it for the event annoyed her now- how hard she'd worked to look impressive, for _what_?

She swore to herself as she matured- as she went from an infatuated, crazy young girl to a more reserved, in love young woman. She swore the day she decided to try something besides being a silly girl, that she wouldn't feel this way anymore. She decided long ago that she deserved better- that if Sonic wanted to, she'd be the first to know. It was a hard choice after years of tailing him, but it was the one that was truest to who she was now. She helped fight for the greater good, she protected Sonic and her friends. She wasn't just 'the girl' anymore.  
Though she realized she really did love Sonic as she got older, she decided _he'd_ come to _her_. It was him who wasn't prepared, not herself, and if he was _going_ to... he'd let her know. She'd trusted him to that, and when she backed off, she saw a great change in him. Then again... that was _before_ any of this happened. N_ow_ it seemed things had come full circle into the same routine.

_Stupid Sonic!_

She sighed lowly, the spurt of breath mostly as a result of the dampness that consumed her cheeks.  
Any _normal_ girl would have thrown in the towel long ago.  
But of course, Amy had more determination- more affection- more faith than that of any normal girl, and as a young woman it shone through in other ways that were more low key- but still direct. That was something that she knew Sonic was annoyed by when they were younger, but was always certain that it was also endearing. _Until_ now.

She kicked off her new boots abruptly- the kind of boots she used to ogle in windows as a young teen, dream of wearing while going on a date with _Sonic_, of course- but they were forgotten now. She was just so satisfied to be alone, finally, and cry.  
Not her usual, classic sniffling over a safe Sonic, but bottom of the barrel, nothing going right, all bets off tears. Because Amy, after years of pursuing a retreating back, forgotten dates, one sided everything- had come to a decision. She'd come to these when she was younger- was haunted by the remembrance of that now carefree cycle, of sitting on the edge of a bed or couch, thinking it would be her last moments wasting her time thinking about him. Back then, she knew she could never really believe it. Now... things had changed since then. She wasn't the child she used to be. She was _older_, she was _lonely_. And she really knew what that meant now, as opposed to all the times she thought she was when she was little- bawling to her friends about how frustrating Sonic could be. She had to take that _action_. More or less in her eyes, an _acceptance_.

Sonic _really_, _truly_ didn't care about her in that way.  
Another wave of tears threatened to overtake her, and she allowed it. Tonight would be her _last_ night spent doing so, for _Sonic_ the_ Hedgehog_.

---

Hey everyone, glad to be back in the writing world again!  
This is moreso the intro to the story, so I posted two chapters for it to actually make full sense. x3  
Proceed onward!!


	2. Ch 2: The Inevitable, The Unthinkable

**Ultimatum**

(Amy's finally ready to grow up, and forget Sonic.

Is _he _ready for this?)

**Day 1 (In the aftermath of Amy's decision.)**

"What's up Knuckles?"

The red echidna cast a weary glance to the left of where he was standing, and sure enough he could see blue quills poking up over the side of the shrine for the Master Emerald.

"Sonic..." He said in greeting gruffly. "What do _you_ want?"

"The greeting mat as usual, huh?" Sonic grinned, and with his blinding speed he was leaning near the Master Emerald in mere seconds. "I'm kinda bored... and you're usually _always _bored, so-"

"You _think, _I'm always bored." Knuckles replied sharply, now standing in front of the Master Emerald. "I have _no_ problem with standing in _one_ place for a period of time."

"Yeah, well suit yourself! I- whoa, what's with the bow? You givin' yourself away as a gift or somethin'?" Sonic laughed, rounding on Knuckles, who indeed was adjusting a small black bowtie in the reflection of the Master Emerald.

"_No_, not that it's any of your _bus_iness!" Knuckles snapped in his usual hot-headedness, moving the view from Sonic's eyesight, who merely zipped around to face his friend again.

"You goin' somewhere fancy Knux? Whut, no tribal gear?"

"It's _formal_, on someone _elses_ terms." He stated pointedly, removing his white mitts and replacing them with black gloves.

"I guess that settles it, you _do_ have fingers." Sonic said curiously, now lifting one of the white mitts.

"Would you _give me that?_" Knuckles growled, nabbing at it- only to find Sonic was now behind him.

"So where ya goin'?"

"Sonic, I got places to be at _certain times _and unlike some annoying, arrogant _hedgehog _I know-"

"What's _this_ super form supposed to be, huh? First pink, now _Red hot Knux_-"

"ONE MORE WORD, Sonic!" A burst of laughter escaped the blue blur. "Before I bring my _fists_ into this conver-"

"Hey _Knuckles_, we're here!" Tails voice stopped the comically irate echidna mid sentence, and Sonic followed Knuckles eyes to the spot in the sky. Shielding his eyes, he noticed that someone was in Tails' firm grip...

"Sorry to keep you waitin'." Knuckles grin was huge, dusting himself off, as if throwing off his previous disposition. "Had a little run in with hamster wheel legs here."

"Oh you're _so _coy... who wrote that for you Knucklehead, _Tails_?" Sonic bantered, grin cocking to the side. Knuckles took this as an opportunity to lash out and snatch back his mitt- which Sonic watched in amusement. Then he noticed an un-gloved pink hand rest on Knuckles arm.

"I don't mind waiting- & I love your new gloves! You look great Knuckles!"Sonic followed the slender feminine pink arm, which led to...

Wow.

She... looked...

WOW.

"Hey, A-Amy..." Sonic stammered, and against his own will, felt his chest beginning to heave. The _weakness_ was setting in again! She'd always brought that effect with her, when she was near him. "what brings _you_ here anyway?" His hand found the back of his head, scratching absently- moreso a habit he'd formed to detract from the way his cool slipped away around her. He used to be able to hold his own so well against her. What changed?

_They weren't children anymore._

"I could ask _you_ the same thing." She giggled, turning her dazzling green eyes from the blue hedgehog to the red echidna. "I'm here for my date."

"Date?" Sonic repeated, surprise clear on his face. Tails had to turn his face from the situation, suppressing laughter fiercely. "...But..."

"Anyway we better run, we've got a reservation." Knuckles grinned as he tugged Amy by the hand from Sonic, her expression reading amusement as well. He then knelt slightly, offering his back to Amy.

"Jeez Amy, you really look _great_. Whoa." Knuckles bore a smirk that made Amy blush, and Sonic roll his eyes._ Lay it on thick, Knux!_

"Thanks Knuckles, it's a new dress."

Sonic watched with a muted annoyance at her arms coming around Knuckles shoulders. She held on securely as he leapt into a glide. "Catch you guys later!"

"See you guys!" Amy's voice rang out as the two best friends were left standing atop the master emerald shrine. Sonic's body was frozen in time for a moment, as if he'd just been told a joke he couldn't fathom. Tails was evidently unaffected by the odd event, whistling as he rummaged through a burnt orange knapsack now slung open in front of him.

"Date?" Sonic looked to Tails quizzically now, pointing after the pair. The young fox merely laughed, shaking his head as he lifted a book out of the confines of his pack.

"Looks like it." He commented, & he started to read, not noticing Sonic's eyes watching after the pair until they disappeared into the radiating, fiery horizon off Angel Island.

—

**Day 2**

"Hey, Amy!" Sonic spotted the pink hedgehog walking in a daffodil yellow dress, carrying a pretty matching sun umbrella. "Wow, you're dressed really- uh- hey, could we chat for a sec?"

"Why, is there trouble somewhere Sonic?" Amy looked to him curiously, stopping her pace. "Is it Eggman?" Her fists tensed around her umbrella and her brow furrowed, as if waiting for bad news.

"No! N-no, it's not a- um, I mean… do you have somewhere to be?" He thought that might be a hint to the length of time that he wanted her to take out, looking at her face wearily. She was staring at him quizzically now, her mouth resting open in a tiny o, and he was panicking mentally. _'Of course she doesn't have time for you right now, you saucy idiot! She shouldn't even be speaking to you right now, let alone making time for your cocky ass again!'_

"Kind of..." She flushed, and at his dropping face & inquisitive gaze she quickly followed with "b-but that doesn't mean we can't talk, I...Sonic?" She cocked her head to the side, taking note of his stressed brow, insinuating distress._ 'She doesn't have time for me after all. Ow. OW! That's a smack to the ego right there._' At his name, he conjured a trademark simper on the spot.

"No biggie, where ya headed? I can get ya there in a flash." Sonic winked, smug, but at that she guffawed.

"Too late, I'm already there- but thanks anyway." She beamed sweetly, twirling the umbrella absently. "I wonder what _time_ it is..." At this, Sonic held up a finger to signify stand-by, and he disappeared in a trail of dust and swaying trees. Amy had counted to 6 one thousand...

"4:28." Sonic was before her again nearly instantly, smart reply making her smile.

"Good, then he should be here any minute now." Sonic's face dropped- if possible- even further this time from smug to disgruntled. Not _again_...

"Who?" He asked a bit too quickly, but at least he'd picked his face back up from the unexplained, grumpy pout to a casual side grin once more.

"Actually, I've been here almost the whole time..." A low, rumbling voice made her pip in a small gasp before turning, and before her manifested a golden eyed, purple chameleon. His stern face produced an upturn of lips, taking her free hand suavely. "That's one marvelous dress..." the older of the two guys commented, stepping back to take a look. Sonic stared at the sky in annoyance, holding the inside of his cheek between his teeth at this flirty display. "I had to take time out to admire it." Amy let out a peal of charmed girlish laughter.

"_Espio_!" She tittered bashfully. Ok, Sonic's cheek officially _hurt_.

"I thought we could check out the Mystic Ruins, they're breath taking... you just need to bring an _equally_ lovely girl who'll keep up with you." Espio teased, and Amy tossed back a smug smirk.

"Well, you found her. _Shall_ we?" Sonic was quite simply seething in his own brain, still chomping down on the inside of his cheek like a stubborn taffy. _'I will __**strangle**__ you with that oversized tongue if you even think of tryin' it out today, Espio…' _As if hearing Sonic's thoughts, Espio glanced in his direction while still speaking with Amy.

"That we shall my-_whoa_. _Sonic_!" Espio tensed suddenly, and it occurred to both hedgehogs that the ninja had only just acknowledged his presence. "_Sorry_ about that... I, find it a little _difficult_ to ignore a pretty girl...unlike some." He quipped coolly, and Sonic resisted the VERY tempting urge to lay the lizard out.

"Awfully fresh on the first date huh?" Sonic snorted, and while Amy looked mortified by the comment, Espio laughed heartily.

"Who says it's the first?" He whipped back, and Sonic choked on whatever else he had to say next. He was too terrified by the idea of Amy on a date with Espio previously, what they might have done, and what they might do next. "Well Sonic I hate to leave you but the day is young and I'd hate for our time together to run thin. My lady? I'd like to spend some quality time if I may." Upon Amy's tittering blush, hand now being folded around Espio's extended arm, Sonic rolled his eyes.

"No trouble to _tell_! Uh, he's right- you dudes are busy- I'll catch ya later Ames." Sonic's voice went from terse to kind, as he saluted her over his shoulder, about to take off.

"W-wait!" She proclaimed, hand catching his wrist. He stopped with a start almost, not expecting her touch. It warmed him, and he hated that in a way now, wondering what it might be doing for Espio."Didn't you say you wanted to talk to me for a minute?" She pressed, and his jade eyes slid from her curious face to Espio's raised, impatient brow.

"Nah, forget it. Nothin' important, Eggman isn't- yeah, don't mind it." He snickered, recollecting his arm with a wave, and she watched him run off. Then she held closer to Espio's arm, the both of them grinning and exploding into conversation as they headed for the Mystic Ruins.

—

_I._

_ADORE._

_JEALOUS._

_SONIC!!! 83_

_Ok, got that off my chest. Has Mobius gone absolutely topsy turvy, or has Amy truly decided to put her childhood love behind her? Next chapter really heats things up (and of course ups the drama) when we get to see from Sonic's point of view, exactly what he thinks of all this, and more importantly, what he plans to do about it. You just might find yourself surprised by true blue...  
Till next time, please let me know what you think! I usually update judging by people's interest.  
Mish_


	3. Ch 3: This is the Best Day Ever

Sonic's POV

I hadn't really left the park. I just leaned against the nearest chili dog stand, ordered up a couple, and watched pink and purple chatter their way to their rendez-vous to the Mystic Ruins.

Yep, this was _really_ happening alright.

This, was happening right now.

I looked around wearily, noting that the only people around were me and that vender. I dropped my cool stance, deflating like an over-loved party balloon.

Oh.

My.

_GOD_!!!

First Knuckles- some freakin' friend _he_ turned out to be! But Espio? ESPIO?!

What had he ever done to woo Amy? Sure he was a suave sucker with the ladies, all kissing hands and manners… but never in my life had I seen him and Amy communicating aside from her mistakenly bashing him multiple times with her hammer. Why would she choose him? Why would she want to?! He... he wasn't as _cool_ as ME!

My mind blurted, and a wave of guilt pinched me like the angel on my shoulder. That was a rude ass thing to think. But I couldn't _help_ it! What kind of hellish _doomsday_ was upon us, to have Amy date Knux, then Espio? What did they do, hook up through an _online dating_ service? Because there is NO WAY something as _insane_ as _those_ couplings would happen any other way! How _weird_. Just _unnatural_, man! Is it because she was a young lady now, that the guys were starting to notice? What was the big deal? What, so she gets longer legs? A more mature smile? A more feminine walk...Bigger curves...jeez, they were nice-_WHOA-HO-HOA! Brakes on those thoughts please!_

I stuffed a chili dog into my mouth furiously, chomping and feeling my cheek sting from where I'd bitten it earlier. _Stupid_ guys, movin' in because Amy had really pretty hair, and teeth, and an hourglass waist-

Or, you know. Maybe... maybe I really _had_ pushed her away for the final time.

Wasn't the irony in that the fact that I'd actually tried to get closer to her?

Wether she'd believe me if I told her that or not_, _it was_ true_.

When I woke up _that_ morning- the moment of truth, I had been scared to **death**. Because it was the day I'd asked Amy if she wanted to do something. _You _know... do something, like that.

"_Do _something? Aren't we now?" She'd laughed at me when I proposed it, lying back against a beanbag chair. I remember actually sweating, I had been so nervous. Ok? Sure, if someone told me to bash 50 robots and take Eggman down to the dust, I'd probably laugh and say where and when. But when it came to asking somebody _out_... well... _lets_ just say you spend too much time working in _one_ field- mine being _ass_ kicking- you _miss out_ on others. Dating was one of those _other_ things, for me. Far, far, _far_ away from anything related to what I was used to. Could I _help_ it if there was a weak point- if it was a _flaw_ of mine? Couldn't I be _afforded_ one, for all that I do? It was a true challenge. Mainly because, of course, it involved a lot of things that I found hard to come to terms with. Like the fact that _I_ was the one who'd have to go out on a limb, terrified, unguarded and exposed while she got to sit back and squeal "Sonic, I'd _LOVE_ TO!!!" And when I regained consciousness from one of her uber-choke hold hugs, there'd be the panic of... what do I _do_ with her?

I swallowed down part of a chili dog harshly, and frantically looked around for the pepsi that I bought to go with it.

Man, even in my _mind_ that sounded awful! I meant, what would she _want _to do? Amy was the kind of girl who loved _so_ much, I wondered what she could possibly settle on. I bet she had dates planned from beginning to end with me, from back in her fan girl days. That made me laugh to myself- and it had made her look quite cross, probably due to the fact that she'd just asked a question, and it appeared I was laughing at her. I flushed embarrassedly.

"Sorry, I was... anyway, hey! What are you doing on Friday?" I asked casually, arms folded behind my head, one eye focused on her shocked expression. Oh, she knew. She developed a slightly smug grin.

"You're kidding me... right?" _That_... reaction _stung_ my insides for a minute. Had this been Amy when she was little, she'd already be jumping to the conclusion that we were going to tie the knot on Friday. But now that she'd grown... _changed_... into a young woman. A very _pretty_ young woman, who made me _nervous_... man, _nobody_ made me nervous like that except her. Wait- was she _rejecting_ me?! Is that what that _meant_ in girl?... I completely wished Tails was there. _So_ should've hit him up on that. All I could do was look at her in fear of what her next words might do to me, and dumbly shook my head no to her confusing question.

"Hold on a second." She giggled, jumping up from the chair & crossing the room to the group calendar we all put important events or reminders on. She took the pen that was conveniently tied next to it- the calendar was mostly littered with things Tails would like to have done by certain dates, when Knuckles was coming in from Angel Island to see us, how much track I burned up in the run of a day. But her neat, pretty handwriting collided with the hasty scribbles.

"Whatcha writing?" I asked, now focused on her diligent task. She laid the pen to rest, and her eyes seemed to emit the sweet sound of her laughter. She looked... relieved?

"I was marking this as the day you finally asked me _out_ on a proper _date_." She beamed proudly, then seemed to question herself in humiliation. I never knew there was an expression that could perfectly capsulate self-doubt, but she just humorously created it. "You _are _asking me out on a date, aren't you?"

I smirked, feigning casualty. I honestly just didn't know how to _validate_ the event without setting off her inclinations to squeeze me into a puddle. She still hadn't lost that. I kind of _liked_ it. I didn't often get hugs... and I _certainly_ didn't want one from the guys.

"What makes you think _that_?" I quizzed, and she looked a bit worried. More than that, she seemed to shyly swing towards certainty.

"Well, you asked me what I was doing on Friday... you seemed pretty nervous for someone who was just asking about weekend plans." My mind skidded to a fearful halt.

"Whadda ya mean, _nervous. _When do _I_ have a reason to be nervous? Come off it Ames. I kick butt for a living-"

"Now. Because _you're _rambling and blushing. Seeing I've never seen you do _either_ I just assumed it was different..." She seemed to be second guessing herself at this point, ears drooping. I grinned broadly, though I was very well into scared now. _How did she know?_ No matter- at the end of it all, I could only decide on one thing that pushed me forward. And that was the fact that I... kind of had this feeling where I wanted to see her happier than ever, knowing I had that in my power. Can you blame a guy for _wanting_ to make her happy? _Please_.

"Then I guess you've got yourself a date, Amy. Around what time are you-"

"SONIC! Oh, my _Sonic_!!!" She cried, leaping onto my bean chair with me. It took me off guard, it had been so long since one of her famous, girlish outbursts. I was embarrassed by the way it drew a thrill into me, and I had to come to terms with the fact that I'd missed Amy & over the top going hand in hand. I remembered the way I used to stammer myself silly, and she'd have to speak for me. Our bantering had kept me upbeat in dark times. I hadn't realized until now that I felt a loss, that I in fact _did_ enjoy her insanity and fussing over me. I prepared myself and sure enough, there was that traditional, breath-stealing squeeze.

"Whoa, trying to _live_ here Amy-"

"I knew you cared." She grinned, eyes shimmering with a touch of unshed tears and excitement. "I _knew_ it! Oh, what am I going to wear!" She warbled happily, throwing herself off of me to do a delighted spin, and I saw her as she used to be in her red dress, high boots and headband back in the day. Now she wore a more elegant red dress, fitted boots, and her hair fell free. Still, always the red dress.

"Wh-what do you _always_ wear?" I stammered, regaining air- truth was, I frightened myself by caring _more_ about her question than even she did- lets just say _a lot_ came to mind. But she missed that, she was too far gone by this point. I'd started it, alright. She gave me another squeeze, her voice animated with an elated squeal.

"Sorry, Sonic- I-I'm not trying to... oh I can't _help_ it, I'm just so excited!" She bounced, eyes squeezed as she clasped her hands together in joy. I rubbed underneath my nose, concealing my indulgent grin. "I'm _so_ gone, I've got shopping to do! Oh, where's Rouge?! -Catch you later, Sonic!" She cried before running from the room as if she'd left Tails in a dryer on high. And I sat up there alone for a while, just high on that elated feeling, that I'd brought such a thrill to her day. Yeah, I _still_ made her crazy about me. Why I carried such a self-satisfaction over that, I had no idea. I flushed and tried to shake it off before crossing the room, staring at what she'd written in the sole block on the calendar for today. How lucky she'd been, that the block had been left open for her to draw a large, perfected heart in it's blank center. Inside it, she'd scrawled '_this is the best day ever_', with the walls of the heart hugging each feminine letter. And I abandoned trying to shake that pleased feeling, because _that_ made me smile for the rest of day, whenever I thought about it.

..._what_?

I pushed myself off the chili dog stand, tortured within my head.

For once, I felt like reaching out for some help.  
It was time I tried..._gulp_... taking some female guidance.

—

_Alright that's all I've written for today. x3 As you can see Sonic thinks a lot more about this than he's letting on. Finally cluing in about her are you blue?  
Come back next time to see how things begin to truly unfold, and travel deeper into the complicated, introverted mind of Sonic the Hedgehog & his newest yet most brutal mission: The Mystery of Girls. _


	4. Ch 4: Turmoil of a Cloven Hero

"My, my… you know my birthday isn't until next month, cutie." Rouge taunted, grinning coyly at her jab. I rolled my eyes with arms folded, leaning against her now open doorframe.

"Hi to ya too, Rouge. Mind if I come in?"

"I suppose so, if you promise to be a good boy. Knuckie might get the wrong idea and look for a reason to fight you, as usual."

"Oh he can feel free to get the wrong idea. Maybe he hasn't mentioned his date with Amy to you yet." I grumbled, feeling a slight thrill at being able to instigate Knuckles. Rouge merely led me to the living room, tossing an entertained smile over my shoulder.

"Oh, I know about it sweetie. He had a good time with her, nothing wrong with a little healthy competition. Hmm?" I avoided looking at her, because I was pretty certain my mouth was hanging open. _Healthy competition?! _I don't think so! Didn't she have any worries that Amy might take away whatever her and Knuckles had? _No, that's just you, worrying about Knuckles taking away whatever you and Amy have. _As if reading my mind, Rouge turned to me with surprise, eyebrow held high.

"There _is_ something wrong with a little healthy competition? Strange for you, Sonic. You usually love fuelling a duel."

_I like competitions I know I can win._

"Rouge, I'm worried about Amy." I came out and said it, before she dug the knife in any deeper- hoping to leash her sarcasm. Usually I could take the banter with gusto, but not about this. Not when everything seemed to be afflicting me more than it should. "After what happened…"

"…you can't blame her for wanting to move on." She finished for me, giving me that face. You know the one, the same face every girl gets when she's sticking up for another girl. No matter how opposite women can be at times, they can always forge an allegiance out of womanhood. That sort of bond would come in handy sometimes, if it worked on guys. I involuntarily flinched inside.

"I earned it."

"You did though-"

"This ain't why I'm here, this isn't a confessional!" I said, recovering some of my typical witty 'tude, smirking. "I came because, well… you're a _girl, _not too young to talk to 'bout all this _stupidness _and…" At my fading confidence, she actually gasped.

"You're looking for dating advise! Sonic the Hedgehog, smoothest bachelor on Mobius-"

"I am not looking for that!" I growled, face flaming as she cackled. "Rouge, I'm…look. I don't know how to deal with this, is kind of the thing. It's changing me." My expression grew dire now, and her eyes widened at my brute honesty.

"You're genuinely upset over this mess, aren't you?" She murmured, half in wonder. "I've never seen you like this big blue."

"What was your first hint." I retorted. "Of course I am, Amy's completely forgotten I exist-"

"Mmm. Now **that's** karma…" Rouge's low drawl mused, but her smile evaporated at my leer. "Um, Sonic… if you want it, you got it. You did come to the right place. But don't think I'll go easy on you if you do."

As her arms folded with the challenge, I raised my chin as an indication to proceed. She cleared her throat, swishing a hand in the air. "Let me tell you something in all honesty."

"Alright, but get this- remember Rouge, this doesn't leave this room-"

"Shut up." She said suddenly, and my jaw clenched.

"Uh-Excuse me?!"

"You wanted my advise, well there's your first piece. You talk to much, shut up every once in a while and listen to what she has to say. I mean where do I start? Let me be blunt here, Sonic…"

"Jeez- you mean ya haven't already?" I said sarcastically, then clapped a hand over my mouth at her warning glance.

"As I was saying. You, are what I would deem a dating hazard." She had to have heard me swallow that lump down my throat in the silence. "You're cocky, self centered, sarcastic, saucy, late, inconsiderate toward her feelings and what she has to say, you're always disappearing on adventures and missions, running from emotions, not to mention your lust for a death wish…" I felt like a measley board holding up a boulder collapse, and yet still I managed to dig some wit out from under it weakly.

"Hmm… that it? Or would you like to flatter me some more?"

"My point is…" She ignored my snide comment, continuing on dutifully. "That is my view on you as a girl looking at a prospective date. For whatever reason, when Amy looks at you, those things don't seem to matter. She sees past those- t-that _monument_ of flaws, and for what I'm not sure, I don't know what you're like when you're alone with her. So, I'm convinced the you I get to see is a show. It's your stage act, and perhaps Amy gets the real you when you're not playing the hero role. Here's the problem… your ego and job description leaves little room for anyone else. If you don't meet her halfway, she's carrying the real you and herself forward in a relationship. Kid, you either need to find a balance and figure out if you wanna just stick to being a hero, or there for her… or even both if you think you can tough it. She's been knocked down a lot of times by you, Sonic. It's probably getting harder and harder for her to get back up again for your sake, getting absolutely nothing in return to even show her it's worth the trouble."

Those last words stole the breath from my lungs, the visual it gave me tearing through my mind like splintering glass. I now knew what it was like to fall, to be rejected by her… and I thought on all those times I ran, all those times I had better things to do, all the times I wriggled out of her arms, the things I'd said, the promises I broke… I imagined the feeling of the fall each and every time, and it consumed me until I felt like bottled high pressure. I'd earned this more than I'd accounted for. I did this to her. I deserved to be rejected by Amy, I _deserved_ to be alone.

"Who died and made you love guru." I choked, but Rouge wasn't offended. The words sounded cracked, hushed, as if I'd just had the wind knocked from me. She put a hand of comfort on my arm, shaking her head.

"You wanted my two cents, you got it gorgeous. The bottom line is, even after everything you did to Amy, she still comes back. And even now she's still your friend, even after what you did to her again- I wouldn't have put up with it. She's carrying something strong for you, whatever it is. But you're evidently starting to lose her, with her beginning to date other people. Now is the time to act, or be forgotten."

_Oh God…ohGodohGodohGod…_

"She wouldn't forget about me." I cut back, eyes closed as my arms folded tightly- away from her touch. Feeling her hand made this conversation real, as well as the words I didn't want to hear- making my fears real.

"No, she wouldn't. But she'd stop loving you, or at least stop showing it. Then you'd wish she _had_ forgotten you."

My mind was in vertigo, everything I held dear flashing behind my lids. Amy shyly offering me a gift on my 13th birthday, Amy glowing with pride at me complimenting her battling skills when I'd begun training her, that shimmering light that could only be her affections for me in her eyes, bare and unguarded in the hue of kelly green…_'you make me do crazy things…'_  
I imagined that light going out forever.

Someone else stealing it away.

_OH GOD OH GOD No no no…_

Rouge read my anguished brow and continued on.

"Did you try talking to her? You know, generally communicating with girls is more effective than running from them." Hearing her voice now was like a blur of sound in the commotion my mind was in. I spoke on auto-pilot.

"I DID, try talking to her." I said through grit teeth now, as Rouge lounged over her beautiful eggplant colored sofa. I stood, too tense to get comfortable- but deathly still. I didn't want Rouge to know how truly troubled I'd become at this point. "She didn't have time for me."

"You know…" Rouge seemed thoughtful now, contemplative. "This sounds like a little bit of history repeating… only this time, you're the one who's left in the dust. It's time you make some good use outta that speed of yours."

And turning to stare at Rouge's smug yet concerned face, a boulder dropped through my insides and left me weightless & numb with terror… because she was spot on.  
And unlike Amy, I didn't have the strength to take it. I turned my back to Rouge again, wishing I could move. I was feeling too heavy- feeling like thousands of invisible strings clung to my limbs, trying to drag me down. I was actually losing Amy, something I had never considered would happen.

"What do I do, Rouge?" My voice was but a whisper of it's usual saucy attitude, and when I looked at her again, she wasn't smiling. She wasn't used to my quiet, saddened voice any more than I was. She just looked sympathetic.

"The same thing she did, Sonic. It's all you can do. Just try your hardest, wait it out… hope for the best. The worse thing you can do right now is nothing. Your're running out of time with this now, she's already seeing other people. But unlike _her_… I'm sorry to say something so awful to you Sonic, but it's for your own good. You're a big boy, think realistic. Perhaps… it would be best if you didn't hold high expectations. She's been hurt by you. Bad."

That did it. My eyes unlocked from their usual guarded expression, and out came a wild expression of both desperation and fear. She never saw it. I couldn't face her… couldn't face anything feeling this way.

"I- Thank you for your help Rouge, really, I'm- i- if you'll excuse me…"  
The door was slammed behind me before she could even reply, and I was dashing through her front lawn- flying down the lane, and that's when the trees began blurring with the speed. It was as if a gnarled bramble had weaved around my insides, centering around the left side of my chest and squeezing every few seconds.  
The pain timed in with every beat my heart conjured, and a name flashed with it over and over like a neon sign beckoning from a highway. It danced and sifted with gnarls from the branches inside that lashed at me, all words, all memories, all cutting.

'_This is the best day ever!'_

Amy. Amy. Amy. Amy. Amy.

'_You would never abandon me…'_

Amy, Amy, Amy…  
_She's been hurt by you. Bad._

Amy Rose…

_Perhaps it would be best if you didn't hold high expectations._

And I was so unused to the feeling, that when I felt the ice cold wetness against my face, I dodged under a tree and placed a hand against it with a groan. Rain? And when I looked up at the cloudless sky, the dry earth on the path… a sharp intake of breath as shock rocketed through me, and one of the foreign tears plummeted down and exploded on the tip of my shiny red sneaker.  
Tears. My Tears.  
I couldn't remember the last time I cried, and the evil bramble within gave another sharp squeeze for good measure, reminding me of why I was in the first place. My back quills scraped two curling lines of bark from the tree as I slid down it to rest at the bottom, letting myself get swept up in the hurt. They fell free now, and I didn't question them, just accepted them.  
No hurt or beat down I'd gotten in a battle ever felt like this.  
Because there was no machine, no power ring, no high speed that could offer me the power to fight this. It was inside, where I couldn't get at it, where I couldn't give it a snappy wisecrack or beat it into goodness or submission. I was helpless against it, like the angry waves that lunged at me whenever I stood on the seashore, leaving me shuddering at it's mammoth cruelty.

Like plunging into sleek, unpredictable & unforgiving water, I was in further than I knew how to get out of.  
All I wanted right now was to see Amy, and talk to her- show her what this was really doing to me. This was a new Sonic, a Sonic I didn't know how to deal with, one that was needy and not whole. It was battling with the old Sonic, who was too proud to go up to a girls house in tears, to be taken down by such foolishness… that petty romance nonsense.  
But it wasn't foolish at all, not even close to petty- for I was truly cloven in two. I had heard of it before, but I'd laughed at it and called it girl chatter, losing a fighting match with your own emotions.

Now I knew it for what it was. Frightening.  
Oh, how I felt the burn of it now, like a flame on the inside, taking everything in its path and moving its way outward. There was no way to stop it, no way to reach it and douse it from the inside.  
The only thing that seemed to relieve it was the brief drop and sizzle on the flame that a name offered… Amy, Amy, Amy- like flicking droplets at a bonfire, the name hissed, cooled, and rekindled the flame all at once.

It was no use.

There was only one relief, and the stubborn, stupid fool of a hero hedgehog part of me wasn't ready to accept defeat yet.

The new Sonic burned on in anguish, revolting and fighting with my ego, but couldn't possibly win. The part of me that was hurting was also too weak to put up a fight.  
So I doused the flame another way.  
With my own stinging tears, I began the gruelling task of fire fighting long enough to fall into an uneasy slumber.

---

Agk! Man… _Snuggles Sonic _Cheer up, Blue!!_  
_That wasn't easy to do by any stretch. LOL I feel for the poor hog…

You'll see how the next turn of events unfold soon, with a new day brings endless possibilities…;3

-Mish


	5. Ch 5: Anyone but HIM!

Day 5

"What're you doing here, _faker_?"

Man, I'd been up most of last night with a_ really_ bad mood to try to sleep on.

It was only yesterday Knuckles mentioned I should 'chill out', with his eyebrow raised incredulously at my mounting grouchiness. Grumpiest tool on Mobius, tellin' me to chill out. Now that, is irony folks. That'd wiped it clean slate for a while, but something about just hearing my rival trying to irk me made it work way too well. He probably didn't know he wouldn't need to work to get me pissed. Well man, the last thing I wanted to have to deal with was that hyperdramatic idiot, Shadow the Hedgehog.

I'd spent most of the morning and afternoon racing- running as hard as my body seemed to allow, running like I did every day. But today, as the past couple before it- was different. Today, running never gave me the carefree adrenaline booster that it usually did. Today, it wasn't my biggest care in the world. It was a diversion. Yes, it was as if I believed I could outrun how fast my mind was acting against me. Even when I broke the sound barrier, one name was moving through my mind much quicker than my feet were gracing the ground. It never stopped flashing. Taunting me. Grabbing my train of thought by the tail and dragging it back under those 3 letters wether I liked it or already know that name quite well, now shut up already. _Espio's stupid coy face, Knuckles and his bowtie, Amy's pretty outfits, Amy being let down by me for the upteenth time, Amy not having time for me… __**enough**__ already_! All I wanted was to get a decent, well cooked meal into me, and blow off some steam with Tails.

Sad thing was, I encountered Shadow- hostile and unnerving as usual- instead of my buddy as I waited at the restaurant. We were supposed to meet here, I was on time. Tails, _stunningly_, wasn't. Where _was_ he, anyway?

"Well?" Shadow's gruff voice brought me back to life again, and I self-conciously realized I was staring slack jawed into nothingness, my straw dangling from my lip above the pop. "Is there a reason you've decided to pester me with your presence today, or am I honestly this unlucky?" I stared up at his terse brow, raising my own at his aggressive expression. Then I put my back to him deliberately, drinking noisily, hoping to annoy him further. If he wanted to tango, I didn't mind. I could use a heavy distraction.

"And here I thought you couldn't get any friendlier, Shadz. Gee, if I didn't know any better I'd swear this was a free country, where you can pick up eats where ya like." I snorted, turning to face the slightly angry looking dark hedgehog from where I sat in my own booth once more. I had to see his reaction- half of my fun was using sarcasm as a instigation. He was towering over me like a police officer, and I knew with a smug realization that I'd indeed grated his nerves. He was too easy.

"You immature fool. I think it would be _wise_ for you to find a different place to eat. I was here first, and I **won't**hesitate to move you-"

I burped in his face, wiping a hand over my mouth to keep the laughter in. He'd actually jumped, appalled by it. His brows went from high to humorously low in anger.

"Yup. Nope. Get outta my face would ya? I'm tryin' to enjoy the appetizer." I lifted a piece of brushetta to my lips and crunched it loudly, noisily and slowly as I slouched into the seat- watching him challengingly. I threw one arm behind my head and swung one foot over the other, casual and certainly going nowhere. I grinned over at him once more as he realized this fact, and his red eyes seethed at me crunching another bite with deliberation. Oh, please. Just **try** and punch me. I won't disappoint.

"You rotten, _filthy_, _loath_some-"

"Tails, _dude_, you're late!" I grinned, giving him a fist to meet as I ignored Shadow and instead acknowledged my best buddy sliding into the booth with me. He tossed his backpack into the seat next to him, brushing his bangs back with a quick hand.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic- I got caught up in the workshop, time just-!"

"Relaaax! Shadow's been keeping me company." I ignored the responding growl that emitted from the darker hedgehog and leaned in to Tails conversationally. "Anyway I gotta tell you somethin' _way_ past weird, anyway. You're not gonna _believe_ the crap that's been goin' down ever since what happened at the M.E, I bet you'll _laugh_-" I paused as I noticed Tails eyes weren't on me, but worriedly held onto the dark hedgehog now looming over us.

"Uh... _hi_, Shadow?" Tails said nervously, and Shadow simply nodded with arms folded. "W-what brings you here? I... didn't know you _liked_ Italian." He added dumbly, unsure of what to say to the very irate looking lifeform.

"Hell, _I_ didn't know the guy _ate_." I guffawed, and Tails failed to resist the urge to swallow down laughter- so he clasped his hands over his muzzle. We were _both_ surprised to see Shadow grinning smugly at this, instead of looking pissed off.

"Indeed. I have an engagement here." Tails seemed outrageously baffled by this, but I felt a doom- a _fear_ of what was coming next. I couldn't help being paranoid, it was all I'd been thinking about since I woke up. All I'd been thinking about since what happened at the M.E. The next bachelor I'd have to witness swooping down like a vulture…I had a _bad_ feeling. Noooo, NOOOO, ANYTHING but this- ANYONE BUT _HIM_! ANYONE BUT-

"Shadow! It's good to see you!" The familiar voice tingled with a light giggle, and yeah. It WAS this. Tails looked to me instantly, taking note of how my head sat in one hand, fingers tapping against my head devoid of amusement. I looked so disgusted, Tails actually did bark laugh noisily aloud this time. When Amy approached the darker hedgehog, who turned with a charming smile and an extended hand to greet her, she took his hand and looked on me and Tails with evident shock- if not slight embarrassment.

"Jeez, I never knew you guys were gonna _be_ here, seriously. This is getting ridiculous, how slim are the odds!" She pealed, waving politely.

"It would have been slimmer if I'd gotten my way." Shadow rumbled lowly, like a hissed curse under his breath. She put a hand on his wrist, a reasoning look swaying him to untense and loosen up. He was smiling down at her like a prize. My bored expression easily bypassed him and sauntered up to her, and my head actually left my hand, nearly dropping it on the table with my eyes growing huge against my will. I rubbed my head embarassingly as Tails began to sink lower in his seat, beyond amused. She was wearing a little black dress, elegant black gloves, and just enough make up to flatter her pretty features. Her hair was gathered to one side loosely, falling over a shoulder held by a small black ribbon. The dress was... actually kinda... _really_ sexy. A slit that ran along the longer side accented her newly lengthened legs, and the cleavage...the cleavage was- well, lets be frank here, it was getting stared at by _Shadow_! That **dirtbag**. It was a mystery to all, thanks to the table cloth over our table, how Shadow ended up with a sore shin so quick and sudden.

"Are you ok?" Amy fussed over him, and he grit his teeth in my direction.

"Just fine." He hissed, as I averted my gaze innocently to the ceiling.

"Would you like to join them to eat? I'm _sure_ they wouldn't mind company..." Amy said kindly, moving to sit next to me. I shuffled over, making room as I grinned to myself, still entertained at having made Shadow look like an idiot.

"Uh actually-" Shadow said quickly, gently taking her arm as he drew her closer than _I_ approved of "I was hoping it would just be the two of us this evening..." Her eyes widened in wonder, sparkling at such a romantic prospect when she faced him.

"Oah! _Really_?! With me?" She tittered girlishly, and he nodded with a grin in full force now.

"_Certain_ly. I have something that may be of interest to you." He wooed, leading her away on his arm. He cast a very dark, but triumphant look back at me, and I drew my bottom eyelid down whilst sticking out my tongue. He gave me back a much more rude gesture, and Tails laughed milkshake through his nose at us.

"Guys STOP IT, I'm gonna choke!!" He begged for mercy.

Ayyyiie, _I_ could use a bit of mercy.

Uh, did I mention I really, really, really hated dating? _And anti-me's?_ A lot?

–-

Day 11

I had successfully avoided Amy and her date-a-palooza for 6 days now.

Six. Damn. Days.

And I didn't understand why I was feeling the weight of it. I thought staying away from her and not having to see how painfully good she looked would have helped. But it didn't. Along with the burning, something new but unwelcome joined it. I felt an unusual foil to the burning- like a loss of warmth, chilled. Like a summer with endless clouds, I was devoid of sun- glaring up at my own empty sky and wondering where the glow of optimism in me had vanished to.

The feelings she has- I flinched inwardly- the feelings she **had** for me… were they really so much of what kept me feeling so on top of the world? Just the knowledge of how she pined over me, and knowing I was wanted and irresistable to someone?

'_Behind every great man, there has to be a great woman guiding them.'_

Girls. Women. I knew they'd get me one of these days.

Tails had been keeping me reluctantly updated, against my request to hear nothing about any of it. I guess I kept ruining that request by staring Tails down until he told me. So far she'd gone on a date with Mighty. Mighty the Armadillo, and another date with Shadow. That sort of... scared the bejebus out of me, really. Second dates usually meant the first one rocked, so I'd love to know what it was Shadow gave her- and secretly prayed it wasn't an invite to his bedroom. If Shadow was actually Don Juan… frig it, I'd retire my red sneakers before I believed that.

But today, Tails hadn't bothered to call me, and I decided to coolly show up at his house, you know. Play it casual, see if he wanted to hang- while actually getting the dirt on what was going on for THIS day. Who would it be next, Charmy Bee?! Metal Sonic?

_Eggman_?!

But when I got there...

BANG.

Everything changed, like a maze re-assembling itself into a whole new mind boggler.

Oh... my _sanity_.

-

_I sure love torturing poor Sonic, don't I. 8o_

_As always let me know your thoughts, we're pushing our blue hero to the brink of saying uncle in these next few chapters! -Mish_


	6. Ch 6: The Apocalypse

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, I've fallen down_

_There's no use faking…_

_And everyone in this old town_

_Can hear me raging_

_Oh yeah, you call yourself my friend_

_Don't get your back up._

_I guess we'll find out in the end, who's the real bastard…_

May whatever power that be that is _holy_ or above us, quit TESTIN' me!

Ok, so I seriously, _totally_ take back thinking: anyone but **Shadow**.

Because something way past _worse_ had knocked that clear out of the running! Now I was all alone, brooding in one of my more sour moods. This all had to be a big, strange dream.

I did not just see Tails, taking out Amy.

Frig it, I don't want to believe it, but it's true.

I showed up to his workshop, and when I found him absent, did a brief scan around some of his favorite haunts in Station Square.

Oh, I found him all right! At his favorite ice cream shop. Livin' it up, laughing his two tails off, chillin' with- why. **Why**?! It was like my brain knew the answer to a math equation, but it looked wrong no matter how I stared at it. No..._way_- why Amy!

After everything I'd told him. In light of the fact that there was no way he wasn't noticing me literally going insane from all of this. Now, he was fanning the flames.

What they were talking about when I showed up that was so funny, I had no idea. But when he saw me through the window, his spoon missed his mouth & dove into one pristine white tuft of fur gracing his cheek. The two of us united outside for a talk shortly after that, and what did he do? He feigned cute, little brother innocence. Acted as if this wasn't exactly what it looked like to a newly born _nut_ case like me. Damn him, for being such a cute friggin' kid.

Needless to say, I didn't stay long. Oh, we'd discuss this later.

I didn't have words at that time, I was just too stunned to face this madness.

Well paint me green and call me Master Emerald. I didn't possess a broad enough imagination for this **not** to be real!

In the meantime, here I sat, boiling as I waited for him to return to his workshop. Until he did, I'd keep watch of it for him. (Yeah... _that's_ it!)

So, the world was surely coming to an end. I **expected** the apocalypse. Yep, Satan or Jesus would be knocking on the door _any_ second to announce the end of the world, because I just saw Tails. Miles Prower. And Amy Rose.

Sharing, a freakin', banana split.

This must be my fault, I must have upset some extreme balance of karma here on Mobius.

This whole crazy mess started the _day_ I missed the date.

I had gotten her so excited, only to let her down in my age old fashion- just as I did in the days that I was 15... well, and the years before...er, and after that.

_Yikes_.

Dammit! Can a guy help it if every time he makes plans, he ends up having to fight for his life? Just when I thought I was safe to spend one carefree day with my pals, Egghead shows up with his weekly new but flawed mammoth Eggbot- surprise, surprise- to conveniently make me late to meet Amy. Again.

_As_ per _usual_.

A vicious, never ending cycle I'd been running in since I could remember. The never ending battle, the never ending road I had paved ahead of me. Only I was _trapped_ in it. Always moving ahead, but getting nowhere.  
Like, a, **wheel**.  
Like a giant, mundane hamster wheel.

My head dropped into my folded arms that rested on my lap with a groan. _Oh God, I really AM a hamster!!!_

I was _passionately_ starting to get sick of these time wasters, but it was clear and it would always remain clear, that no matter **how** many times I slam Eggman into the ground, he will always find a way to crawl back and fail… _one_ more time. I sighed loudly to myself, coming to the same conclusion I always did. It truly seemed I would never do anything else I enjoyed in my life, besides saving lives and thwarting evil. Although I loved the action, the adventure, my pulse pounding in a sticky situation... could I really expect to keep Amy happy, and the whole world as well? Could I really cater to and satisfy both sides of me now?

Uh, hold up...since when was I so scared about keeping her happy?

Er... I can't remember when that became one of my duties.

Truthfully...yeah, I kind of **wanted** it, not _had_ to do it.

I wanted to cheer her up and make her happy, but a big half... was terrified of what that meant.

And now... now, I was sitting in Tails workshop, listening to bizarre human music through his tapped radio, draped over his couch, wondering why the hell I was still here. I was being silly, wasn't I? Was it my business? This couldn't be the real deal anyway... I thought of them sharing the ice cream and visibly shuddered. Hey, why should I stay here? After all, he was on a _date_ with Amy! Tails! My best friend! My best, and may I _make it known_, FOUR YEARS younger than Amy, best_, _**best** friend...

"It's just _one_ date, it's a one time thing! I told her I'd take her out, Sonic." I mocked in Tails younger voice, the scathing high pitch making me clap my hands over my mouth. Did Tails have cameras in here? Did I dare have the gall to make fun of someone I loved like my own flesh and blood?

Well... I _remembered_ the proudly smug look on the red haired foxes face, as he shared his banana split with Amy. Ugh, I had kept my cool- stifled my objection to him feeding her. The boiling inside of me came so fast. I mean THAT WAS a bit MUCH! BANANA SPLIT... puh!

"Nothing against you, Sonic! I know you've been acting weird about this stuff lately, it's just for fun!" I imitated again, unable to keep my sarcastic nature inside. "Nothin' against me? Nah, you're just my best bud, tryin' to be cute by bringin' Amy out to a malt shoppe because you secretly think she's_ hot_, now that she's_ older_, like you told me that time we were sleepin' at **my** house and you were on the floor and I was in the bed- and thought I was _half asleep_ and would forget it by the mornin' ANYWAY!" I snapped, the words flooding out at the speed of my feet as I was grabbing my ears in frustration. "Ok, Sonic...talking out loud to yourself again. Man, I'm startin' to sound like Egghead!" I moaned aloud, now shoving a couch pillow over my head. "Dude must be _way_ lonely... uh, not that _I_ am or anything! I'm just- bored. Yeah." I began playing with a handheld maze, sitting with my feet on Tails coffee table. This would NOT play such a big part of my afternoon! God, it was one trip to a Malt Shoppe, Amy thought of Tails like a _brother_, he's just doing something sweet for her...

Or maybe now he'd tried his freakin' luck, taken her by the hands and flew her to some romantic location with his mad propeller skills, friggin' workin' one of his Tails around her like the sly little Casanova he could be... I noticed my hands were trembling, and as the little silver ball quavered within the plastic confines, I felt another outburst building. "UGH! I can't **play** this shit right now! I mean why would she do that, anyway? It's TAILS! Our kid brother, it's_ TAILS_, AMY!" I barked, as if I could mentally kick her for being so weird. Why would she accept a date, even if it _was_ harmless?

"I'm just giving Amy the appreciation she deserves. Why not, Sonic? It's just once- besides, she's not _seeing_ anyone!" I parodied again, this time my voice was higher and more scathing than ever. My face flamed, with nobody but myself as a witness. "Why not? WHY NOT? _Tails_..." I said it reproachfully, as if he could hear me, as if I were scolding him, which I never did. "I mean, a bit over the top, right? This is..." I stood, pacing in my typically impatient nature. "I'm not the crazy one here, I mean is this world gone haywire?! Now I'm having full circle conversations with myself. Great. Perfect! All I need is a little _world domination_ and disturbingly tight black pants to go with it!" I sat again, stewing as my hand tapped away at my temple. It didn't last, my sanity was still wavering. "COME ON, Tails! What kind of best friend... _Ooh_ Prower, the _line_." I folded my arms, now tapping my foot persistently against the coffee table. I could NOT get over it! For the love of God, TAILS was getting further with my girl than I was! That was just... just... UM, perfectly fine, yeah, that's right. She's **not** my girl! That _pink_ hedgehog- she's not... anything.

Thanks to **me**.

My ears drooped, and I barely had time to register the weight of sadness before annoyance took over again. No, more like thanks to all my backstabbing _guy_ friends, who were suddenly coming at her from allangles like it was **rutting** season! Holy _shit man_, was this no holds barred or something? I move an inch out of her spotlight and they all pile in like some mangy hounds from the doghouse, lookin' for love?

Uh- not that I cared, or anything! By all means, Amy can date who she likes, when she likes... what age she likes...(I chuckled to myself at this) and I won't give a care who she ends up with. They can all feel free to go after her! I nodded to myself, sitting as a picture of cool on the couch as I grabbed for the remote without using it. Instead, I played with it. You know, it's notlike me and Amy have had this _thing_ together since the first day I saved her. I could be happy for them! She would finally take her blinding love glare off of me, and she'd be out of my hair. It's not like it matters to me if, on the offhand chance, she falls for one of my good friends.

You know, even if they know she's always carried the torch for me.

Fine! If they want it, they can_ take_ it.

Go right ahead, date Amy. **Fall** in love with her, _go to town_ if you like!

_...__**assholes**__._

I dropped the remote, only just noticing I'd pulled a handful of buttons out of it.

I'm sure Tails would appreciate that.

_She loves you, yeah, yeah yeah!_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah yeah!_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah yeah, yeaaaaah!_

I jumped as a new song kicked into high gear around me. The radio was possessed, it seemed. Oh yeah. I'd been too busy ranting mentally to myself and destroying to acknowledge the fact that I had been listening to the radio since I got here.

_You think you've lost your love_

_well I saw her yesterday!_

_It's __you__ she's thinking of_

_She told me what to say-_

_She said she loves you!_

_And you know that can't be bad..._

Tails, never being able to leave technology any alone time, had tuned it into a mysterious station- a human station that seemed to be testing how much more of it I could stand.

Whatever devil was now living in the stereo was screaming some song- a flash-in-the-pan human fad band of the times, I guess. I was listening to it more than I usually did. When I stayed with Chris many moons ago, he insisted that most human bands didn't last. Most of them died out in success quick. In fact, the ones that _did_ last sometimes turned into legends over it. Pretty sad you had to become a legend to get some replay...Man, now was NOT the time for more annoyance.

_She says you hurt her soul_

_she almost lost her mind!_

_But now she says she knows_

_You're not the hurtin' kind_

_She says she loves you,_

_and you know that can't be bad_

_She loves you, and you know you should be glad..._

Don't you loathe when at your darkest moments, the radio and TV seems to turn against you? This was just like the time I destroyed Eggman's sunlight ball extravaganza. Suddenly, the TV & Radio let loose on me, and everyone who listened to it or saw it followed suit. What was this guys problem, anyway? Why would he write a song about some loser who sucks at dating?

(Does he have to remind _me_ of what a loser _I am_ at dating?)

Shut up, subconscious.

_You know it's up to you_

_I think it's only fair_

_Why go and hurt __you__ too?_

_Apologize to her, because she loves you_

_And you know that can't be bad..._

I kicked the damn stereo. A little harder than I liked, and the open window letting in a warm summer breeze was of course more than welcome to permit it flying practice. Great. Now I needed to get Tails a new portable stereo. Well... he's probably too busy enjoying the gorgeous weather, with his equally gorgeous date.

Who... I felt completely platonic for, of course.

_With a love like that? You know you should…_

_Be glad!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah- yeah, yeah, yeaaaahhh…_

"...Marty, lets hope Lydia tuned in today, to receive that touching dedication by The Beatles. Hopefully, it made her forget about the wild dog incident you got her into that you mentioned earlier. I'm Carson Carsom..."

So, the radio lives. That's some mobiums left in my pocket, anyway. And thanks, Beatles.

For a harsh reminder like that... I hope Lydia sent Marty his _own_ pack of wild dogs.

I smirked to myself in amusement, then wondered in self surprise at my own bitter thoughts.

When had I become like this? Filtering through the past couple weeks, I knew the answer. The night I became two distinct hedgehogs, not just that cocky daredevil I knew too well.

I came to the horrifying revelation that I was a page right out of a cheesy romance novel. A guy torn between stubborn male ego and secret yearning for affection.

My two halves were literally strangling each other, and it was getting on my nerves.

I hadn't yet grown accustomed or even remotely sure of what to do with this other side of me.

What had me so bent outta shape?

_OH YEAH... could it be what I'd been dwelling on ever since I left the Malt Shoppe?_

…_ever since she stopped looking at me that way…_

"What do I _CARE, _ANYWAY?!" I barked aloud in annoyance, as if saying it out loud would take my stress off the question itself- maybe shut up any thoughts from either side of me for a moment. I wanted to drown out my never answered thoughts. I was actually starting to make myself ill, thinking of it all. There was nothing, no way to stop her from seeing these dudes! _Why _**do**_ I care?_

I thought about Shadow. Stupid Shadow, and his air shoes, probably wanting to carry Amy around like a prize pig.

...uh you know, not that she's a pig or anything.

...**Stupid** Shadow. I hope one- _one_ of his air shoes gives out, and she sees it, and laughs at him.

I mentally kicked myself.

Bah. As much as I'd like to blame everyone else (God knows it was **much**more enjoyable), this was _my _problem. But no matter what I tried to do about it, I got burned even worse. Obviously, my luck rested in butt whooping and track making. What I wouldn't give for a trade in departments right now…

"Sonic?" The door shutting loudly and the voice that followed surprised me so much- just the sound of any other living being outside my own shouting match in my head. Well, I just about crapped myself. I frantically smoothed my hands over my fur sticking up in all directions, and the fox made his way in as I was. His eyes were blatantly sympathetic, concerned. My own were wild, both accusing and embarrassed. I just wanted one flippin' answer.

What had he done with Amy to make him look that way?

--

_Good news!_

_I am doing a double update today seeing I went on a writing binge. X3_

_Be my guest, continue on! _


	7. Ch 7: A Laugh Like Hers

"Sonic… why did I find my stereo outdoors? Were you sunbathing?" He asked cautiously, moving to put it back in place. I turned my face from him at lightening speed, face flushed, eyes wide in mortified embarrassment.

"Well m-my arms and chest were gettin' a little pale, I didn't think you'd-"

"Sonic. I was talking to Amy…" He began, thankfully interrupting my horrible lying skills. Already, my mind went insane with sarcasm.

'_Suuure, if that's what you wanna call it- talking…more like-'_

"She says she hasn't talked to you in days… almost two weeks! What's goin' on, Sonic? Aren't we a team?"

Aren't we a **team**_. _

_A team of girl hungry bachelors!_

That did it.

I pushed myself off the couch, cackling like a mad man. He actually looked freaked out by my strange laughter.

"She… has a different dress for each guy she's gone out with… which could possibly be a new dress twice daily, and you are asking ME what's goin' on?"

"She said you seemed off. I didn't want to believe it, but…" His blue eyes fell guiltily on me again. "Sonic, this has escalated a lot. I just didn't expect you to, I dunno... _get_ this way."

"You are so not having this conversation with me right now."

"Sonic, you're not yourself." He said pointedly, putting his knapsack down. I guess he was oblivious to how threatened his little rendezvous made me feel. Hell, Scratch or Grounder could be alone with her for an hour and I'd still feel this way. Suddenly, every dude on Mobius was an opponent. Even my friends.

Especially my friends, it seemed. They were the first to try to nab her. I rolled my eyes at his seriousness, aiming to be dismissive.

"So I'm not myself. What's next on the menu? Counseling with Dr. Quack? Acupuncture?"

"Sonic, we're **all** worried about you, can't you see you're in trouble?!" He spurted suddenly, throwing his arms out in an act of desperation behind the couch. I was watching him wearily over the sofa, and now I levitated so he could see how hard I was scowling. He slightly recoiled. "Sonic?..."

"You're worried. Worried, are ya? So worried you were driven to take her out on a date?"

"Oh! That, that was just…" At the word 'just', there was no way he missed my nose scrunching against it. "Oh, no- NO Sonic, not that kind of date- it wasn't anything like-"

"What other kinda date is there, man? Sharing a banana split, you'd do that with Knuckles?!"

"EWW!" He revolted, then quickly tried to recover "I-If he couldn't finish it then I'd-"

"Ya told me she was hot at the sleepover!!" I fumed, feeling ridiculous, slamming back out of view into the couch. My arms folded tightly as I pressed against it's soft confines. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, against the images that flashed like a classic film behind my eyelids. My eyes were burning, and I felt that overwhelmed feeling, that stupid unexplained burning to signal fresh tears. I think I'd cried more in the past few days than I actually had in my entire life- and that was no stretch of the truth. It was all that new Sonics fault, the one that was moping and neglected by my ego. It was cinematic sin behind my lids, showing me all the people who knew the ropes to taking her out better.

Everyone.

Even my adopted kid brother! So I sat there, trembling but succeeding in overcoming the senseless, spontaneous tears. Why did she have to affect me this way? Why did this part of me decide to start forcing its way out? It started as something inside, something I could keep to myself and suffer out solo. Now this new and injured me was leaping out to the forefront, around my friends, embarrassing me. I was soon going to have to face it, wether I was ready or not.

Tails was silent for so long, I feared he'd retreated into his room to escape my mood.

"Oh, Sonic…" The young voice was part amused, part apologetic. "I should have known you'd react like this."

"Should have known?! Since when have you come to know me as a diva hog?" I snorted, covering how disturbed that comment made me. Was it now that obvious to all?

"I could trace it back to about… 11 days ago." He ignored my sour look and quickly continued on. "Sonic, please. You know Amy and I are practically related, it's not like the other ones… you've started to get paranoid. It's me! Not to mention how you insisted you didn't think of her like that before any of this happened..." He leered meaningfully at me then, which dissolved my glare, and I sunk out of vision abruptly again- caught red handed. Shit. It was all out now!

"Sonic. If you ever lie to me again, I'll make you eat your own socks. You suck at it anyway, man."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah- moving on, lets forget this ever happened"- Tails snorted laughingly in response to my hasty retreat from the convo. "Can't there just be a non-emo night for once this week? Seriously…"

"I am **there**. Name it. I had some projects to tie ends on, but why not- I never take nights off. What did you have in mind anyway?"

"I was actually kinda thinking something I haven't done in an extremely long time…" I smirked, stretching as I stood. I then noticed the odd look on his face.

"Uhh…" he looked away awkwardly, and I bark laughed while socking him in the arm roughly.

"No way, give it up you little freak!! You're not old enough, weird me **out-**"

"I'm 16!!!" He bellowed, enraged and laughing all at once.

"Which, my two tailed friend, is not old enough for you to get you into a club. No dice!"

"So?" Tails beamed, while my eyes bulged. "Who says they won't let me in?"

"TAILS- You, are, not, old enough! No questions dude, lay off it!" I lifted a hand in finality.

"Alright, **Dad**." He cackled at my incredulous expression, holding up hands of defeat in response. Then his grin turned coy. "I should've just stuck to asking Knuckles-"

"He is DEAD MEAT, man!" I punched the air with a snarl, making Tails roll his eyes and grin. "Oh _I_ am- I'm gonna **choke** his red rebellious- I will SPIN DASH his ass for-"

"You _would_ make a good dad." Tails murmured in amusement absently, stunning me to silence and glancing over at him in wide eyed astonishment at once. Like a freight train, the one word barreled me over inside. A _dad_?...

**What**?...

Against my own will- and completely freaking out my ego side- the new and untamed side of me lashed out at my thoughts and held them captive. I suddenly envisioned myself watching a minute sized hedgehog seated beside my shiny red sneaker. She stared into the sparkling buckle with impossibly kelly green eyes, hypnotized by its luster. Then, she was reaching for me- and I felt a strong surge of protection and warmth. She was such a lovely shade of plum, forcing her dazzling eyes to the forefront in contrast to the deep hue of her fur. It was like the feeling that overtook me whenever Tails was in danger, that thirst to protect my kid brother- only it was heavily concentrated, like a shot to my system. Almost painfully, it was a blend of my protectiveness over Tails and my desire to keep Amy out of danger. In seconds, I loved her desperately, but not in a way I'd ever loved someone before. Then her face lit up with a flush, a beam exploding across her curious features.

And she laughed, _just_ like Amy.

A set of fingers snapped before my eyes, and I was thrown back to where I was like a rag doll- that side of me withdrawing so quickly I nearly got whiplash. It was all gone, and the ego side of me took over, feeling slightly hollowed as I inhaled with surprise.

"W-whut?" Was all I could choke out after such a devastating experience, and Tails could see me wearing something heavily in my eyes.

"Dude. Wake up! You don't need to be a dad _tonight_. I surrender, alright? I'm gonna call up Cream… you grab my cell and call dead meat, pronto. Tonight, you'd better have a good time… or else, Sonic!" He tormented as he tossed me his slight golden cell. "Speed dial 2."

"No shit!" I laughed, and listened to the phone ring thrice as Tails made his way to the house phone.

"Yeah?"

"What a way to answer a phone. And dude, I am gonna STOMP your- you sneakin' Tails into clubs? Man this is **so** not cool, if you do it again I _swear to God_ I will skin you from-"

"Good evening to you too, idiot. And I won't anymore, chill! It was just his birthday and-"

"No- NO excuse! You're lucky I haven't burned track to that shrine to kick you off the side of that flippin' island-"

"Alright, alright, shut up already! Had I known it was you I wouldn't have picked up, I thought Tails wanted something-"

"Doin' anything tonight?" He went silent for a brief moment, and I swallowed down a guffaw.

"What do I do every night?" He said pointedly, his tone totally warped from raging to collected.

"Spaz! Take a breather, come out with me. I'm hitting Club Rouge tonight-"

"Hmm… two for one drink night! We can keep pace." He sounded _way_ too excited for this to just be about the two for one drunk on.

"With _me_? Puh. I'm not takin' care of ya tonight, rad red."

"Oh you're on, true blue."

"See you in thirty?"

"Try fifteen. I haven't been out of here for a night in freakin' ages."

"I'll tell Tails to keep the Shrine Monitor on tonight. Meet me at my place."

"Took the words outta my mouth. Prepare to go belly up! In a few, Botnik spew."

"In a bit, dipshit." I grinned into the cell, and flipped the small golden phone shut with a snicker. "Tails, it's on the coffee table! Catch you tomorrow little bro!"

"Thanks Sonic, and please have fun, for the love of God!" My laughter ricocheted off his walls before I blasted into a speedy leap out his window, landing in the tree outside his house.

"And don't jump through that friggin' window again I am NOT repainting that frame, use the door! It's not just there to keep freaks like you out!" His taunting reached my ears before I leapt off the tree- snickering as I jetted into a speedy burst. Green and blue melted into one captivating blend, and I was on the path home.

I hadn't felt this lightweight and hyped in **days**!

Tonight, was going to be quality Sonic time.

And that was _freakin'_ that.

---

_Hells yessum! 83  
Come back, hit the town and party Mobian style with Sonic & Knux in the next chapter:  
On the Dance Floor… for now, I'll leave you time to go get gussied up. X3_

_Till next time y'all!_

_-Mish_


	8. Ch 8: On the Dance Floor

_Welcome back! Thanks for all the kind reviews so far guys, it really helps keep me pumped and revved to keep coming at you with more material. And I'm glad to see you've got your party duds on. What are we waiting for then, hmm? Lets get on with it!_

_---_

"You ready for this?" Knuckles, with one studded mitt on the vibrating door, glanced at me sidelong. He was wearing a bemused expression as the beat thrummed through his fingertips. I coughed out a saucy spurt of laughter.

"Get in!" I pushed the bar on the door roughly, sending Knuckles flying in through. His expression had me howling with laughter, not that you'd hear it over the wall of sound that nearly knocked you backwards like a tidal wave. A snarling cuss word barely reached my ears, and I looked just in time to see Knuckles crawling to his knees. The bouncer was eyeing the both of us in amusement, as he leapt in to help Knuckles up. I realized in the mish mash of lighting that it was Mighty the Armadillo keeping the trouble makers at bay tonight, and I held out my fist in greeting. He mashed it, then received a clap on the back from Knuckles.

"Hey guys, haven't seen you this way in a while!"

"Mighty, my man!" Knuckles grinned. "You workin' full shift tonight?"

"No sir, Bunnie's taking the red eye shift tonight- I'm off in an hour."

"Then I insist, come out and have a time." I bowed, before offering up two entry fees to the club. Mighty lifted a hand to signify I keep it.

"Then _I_ insist, be my guests. I'll catch you clowns in about an hour."

"Thanks man!" I shouted over the music.

"Keep it rough Mighty, make sure you keep 'em in line! Come on, loser." A large white mitt pinched my sensitive ear and yanked me forward, as I tossed a hand of departure to the bouncer. He saluted, and I didn't have time to turn all the way around again before Knuckles socked me promptly in the arm.

"OW! What was that for?" I snorted, and found Knuckles smirking triumphantly.

"For my grand entrance." He snapped, & I rubbed my arm with a massive simper.

"Oh, that little number! Thought I'd be a gent and grab the door." I winked, and the glare holding Knuckles face broke down into a laugh.

"You're too kind. Now get over to that island, fool."

On my way to the bar, I soaked the atmosphere in and found it was purely euphoric. I looked to the live band on stage and found Mina rocking out, pumped up to 11, keeping everybody moving to the inviting beats. The interior of Club Rouge always put me at ease- every table, along the dance floors, the walls and even the stage and booth were alit with vibrant glowing fushia. Smoke machines kept the place feeling surreal and almost fantasy like in the weaving pulse of the colored lights. There was more than one dance floor technically, but one would have to go here a few times to figure that out. They weren't actually segmented off, the massive dance floor was always branched into groups of people- usually depending on how you preferred to dance. (Or, I guess that depended on how drunk you actually were). Only one portion of the floor was railed in a section to itself, and that was the break dance battle ground. I grinned to myself, recalling the last time I was here. The break dance challenge here at Club Rouge was one of my favorite events of the night. You never knew when they were going to spring it on you. Finally, we made our way across the technicolor dance floor- thick, solid squares of glass that overlay a glowing rotation of colored lights- and snagged two stools at the bar.

"Man, I'm warm already!" Knuckles gusted, and I rolled my eyes.

"You need to leave that floating rock more often man and start sculpting- get in shape!" He didn't have time to make a saucy comment before the barkeep sauntered over.

"Sonic, Knuckles! Welcome back!" The guy behind the bar was usually the bar tender when we partied here on the weekends- an old friend of mine, Ash the Mongoose. He always worked the nights that Mina did, keeping an eye out for trouble. "Can I get you punks something?"

"Good to see you Ash!-" a clash of fists "Indeed you can! I'll start with a yager-bomb-"

"Nasty! Why do you always start with that man?" Knuckles wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Haven't ya heard? Red Bull gives ya wings." I said coyly, raising a brow.

"Like you need any extra energy!" Knuckles crowed from my side before leaning forward to order. I held a hand up to him, then shoved a thumb at him when I addressed Ash again.

"Rad Red's havin' a jack & coke with a hint of lime." I said smugly, and Knuckles blushed as I pushed 20 Mobiums toward the chuckling mongoose.

"Impressive!" He said as his hands began making quick work of the task, flicking the jack bottle in his hand like a cowboy with a rifle. "It's been that long since you dudes were here I'm shocked you remember."

"Time to jump start my memory then huh? Thanks a lot Ash, keep the change." I raised my glass to him, and to that he nabbed his own drink from under the counter.

"Will do, much obliged!"

"You get to drink while you're working?!" Knuckles asked incredulously, and to that Ash barked out a laugh, wagging his eyebrows.

"Perk at work!" He winked, tipping his glass forward as the three of us bellowed "cheers!"

"Gak, that's somethin'!" I slammed down the empty tumbler and looked to Knuckles, who let out a howl of laughter at my pinched expression. I finally turned fully to the bashful looking echidna as Ash started whipping up a pomtini for a lady near the end of the bar. He was looking at me wearily, as if I might be up to something like a dare challenge for buying him a drink. I leaned in so he could hear me with my reasoning: "It's the least I can do as repay for your entrance- chill, I won't pull nothin'!" He snorted, tipping the cool beverage to his lips.

"Next round is on me." He demanded, and before my very eyes, polishede off the remainder of his tumbler. Round One, history already!

_Aggravated, spare for days_

_I stroll downtown to the red light place_

_Jump up bubble up - what´s in store  
Love is the drug and I need to score  
Showing out, showing out, hit and run…_

"Well, look what the bat dragged in…" Knuckles and I lifted our gaze in unison to address the dashingly dressed hostess, who leaned on the bar beside us wearing her typical seductive simper. "I haven't seen you boys in my place in ages…" She eyed Knuckles curiously- who remembered to pick his jaw up off his laps. She seemingly liked what she saw, making him grow surprisingly more scarlet than he already was. "Hi, Knuckie… I'm glad you've decided to loosen up for a night. I just might have to take advantage of that…" Now_ I_ was turning red. _Jeez_…

Then her intrigued eyes made their way to me.

"So handsome, finally taking time out to enjoy yourself? Bravo! I'm impressed.."

"Here's hopin'!" I tipped my glass, and her and I shared a very strong look between us. "if nothing gets in the way, I'm there." She held my eyes for another moment. Then she leaned in inconspicuously, so close her breath was at my ear.

"You sure you're alright, Sonic?" She didn't sound condescending at all, just genuinely concerned. I looked to her with slight surprise... over the years, I came to realize that like myself, Rouge the bat had a stage act. She wasn't all jewelry and deciet, there was much more to her than meets the eye. I guess Knuckles always knew that.

_I guess that's why he grew to love her. _

Trying to ignore the pang that just _thinking_ that word gave me, I winked at her in response- and that made her smile. "Just checkin' blue."

"What are you drinking tonight, Rouge?" Knuckles asked, and she turned to him with a genuine beam, laughing lightly as she noticed him opening his wallet.

"Oh, deciding to be a gentleman tonight guardian?"

"Aren't I always, bat girl?" He snickered, placing a Mobian bill on the table as Ash resurfaced.

"Joining the party tonight Rouge?" He asked curiously, shining a glass as he looked over the rim of his sunglasses.

"It's not every day all my favorite boys end up in my club at once. I'll have-"

"Wait, see if I can guess. Time to test _my_ memory." Knuckles raised a mitt as he leaned forward with eyes closed, and I swallowed down my guffaw. Oh, he was _so_ aiming to impress here tonight. Rouge's eyes alit with interest, and she leaned in where she now sat on a stool next to us.

"Shoot!" Ash encouraged, laying down the cloth with a curious grin.

"The lady is gonna get a Modern Sex on the Beach- don't forget the orange."

"Well?" Ash now looked to Rouge, as did I, who was wearing a slightly taken aback expression.

"Th-that's… it's been months, how do you remember that?!" I cackled at Rouge's uncharacteristically flabberghast expression, and Knuckles wore a smug pride.

"I'll take that as a yes! You guys can rattle off your cocktails like you came last weekend!" Ash said bemused as he whirled the vodka bottle in one hand, & was mixing in a flash. "For the gents?" He asked as he was shaking up Rouge's cocktail.

"I'm gonna have a de-ja-vu of my last drink, get my man a Manhattan now that he's past that sick ass Yager Bomb."

"Will do!"

The four of us clinked drinks noisily:

"Cheers!"

_Oh, catch that buzz!_

_Love is the drug I'm thinkin' of  
Oh, can't you see?  
Love is the drug got a hook on me_

_Late that night, park my car_

_Stake my place in the singles bar..._

"Sonic, it can't be!!!" a wail of joy shot through the atmosphere as the three of us were sipping and chatting at the bar. All I knew was, the voice was high and feminine.

_No, not a flippin' chance in high hell. _"Sonic, over here!" _It couldn't be...please God, it's couldn't be- I can't take it another night! Not __**tonight**__…_

Slowly, putting tabs on my nervousness, I turned my attention to the voice steadily growing clearer to my left. "Knuckles too? No way!!"

And that's when I gusted out a sigh of relief.

"Mina, you were great!!" I leapt up to embrace her, and she giggled madly as she squeezed me back with equal force.

"Oh Sonic, thank you! I'm so glad you're here! Knuckles, HI!!" She glomped him next, and it was clear to me from the flush on her cheeks that she had definitely had her share already. "Are you guys gonna dance tonight? You'd BETTER! Ash isn't even allowed to leave the bar, I hate dancing by myself!"

"Say no more, say no more..." I reached my arm around Knuckles to grab the martini glass with the remains of my Manhattan and saw to it. "Shall we?"

"Finally, some action!" Rouge drawled, standing with gusto.

"I, I don't think I'm- maybe after a few more-"

"Get _serious_!" Rouge cut off Knuckle's stumbling protest to the amusement of Mina and myself. "COME on Knucklehead, what did you come here for? I wanna **dance**!" Rouge ripped him up by the mitts, dragging the poor guy to the center of the flashing glass dancefloor. I looked to Mina with a laugh and a shrug, and we joined them in the middle of the crowd, fog and lights.

_Heart to heart as we hit the floor_

_Limber up, limbo down_

_The locked embrace, the stumble 'round_

_I say go, she say yes..._

_Dim the lights- you can guess the rest!_

_Oh, feel that buzz_

_Love is the drug I'm thinkin' of_

_Oh, can't you see?_

_Love is the drug for me..._

I let out a hearty laugh over Mina's shoulder, catching Knuckles bewildered expression as Rouge was letting loose. God, it felt good to just _dance_ again. No Eggman, no Amy, no two halves, just pure dancefloor shenanigans. As the next song kicked into high gear, Mina squealed excitedly.

"I love this one, love iiiit!!! Come on Sonic, step it up!" She teased, and I barked aloud sarcastically.

"Who? I'm sorry did you mean _me_?! Babe if you want it, you got it. Don't say I didn't warn you though!"

_I gotta testify, come up in the spot looking extra fly  
For the day I die, I'mma touch the sky  
Gotta testify, come up in the spot looking extra fly  
For the day I die, I'mma touch the sky!_

At this point, there was a nice chunk of dance floor reserved for the four of us, and Knuckles had gone from flushing to weaving and rocking with Rouge- laughing and whirling her along to the beat. Mina seemed to be having the time of her life, and I won't lie- I was having one hell of a time too!

_I think I died in an accident, coz this must be heaven!!_

_Top of the world, baby- T-top of the worrrld!_

_Sky high!_

"Oh… oh, m-my goodness!" Mina gasped breathlessly, wiping a huge lock of violet from her eyes with the back of her arm. "Remind me to stretch and down an energy drink before I challenge you again!" She guffawed between heaves, and I cackled evilly.

"I warn 'em and yet they never learn. What's the matter Mina, giving up that easily?"

"You **kidding** me?! You'll see me passed out on this rainbow floor before I have you defeat me!"

My roar of laughter introduced the next song, with Vector howling into the microphone before cranking the volume.

_Keep up with the force don't stop_

_Don't stop till you get enough!_

_Keep up, with the force don't stop_

_Don't stop till you get enough!_

_Lovin', is the feeling now…_

_Fever, temperature's risin' up_

_The power…_

"Sonic!" My arm was grabbed and yanked while I was whirling, and I spun to face my captor. Knuckles was before me, jerking his head toward someone standing next to him. I craned around him curiously, half frightened… then my expression exploded with my own enthusiasm.

"Blaze! Silver! Flippin' sweet, how ya guys doin'?!" I threw my hands out to them in greeting, and they chuckled merrily in response.

"Saw you guys from our table so we decided to come out and join the party! How ya doin' Mina?" Silver grabbed her hand, and I rounded on Blaze instantly.

"Even you? Ah I should've known, the raging party monster would drag her shy victim of a boyfriend to the clubs! Can't keep a lid on canned heat can we?" I teased sarcastically, making her flush- and this earned a snort of humor from Silver. "She's going to go postal on the dancefloor on us. How do you keep her under control?"

"With severe difficulty!" He joined in, and she smirked up at him wryly.

"Are we here to talk children, or are we here to dance?"

"Point made gorgeous!" Silver gave the blushing girl a squeeze- and again, I was quite aware that these two had also been here long enough to have had a few drinks. There was no way in _hell_ Silver would've gotten Blaze on a dance floor otherwise. Either way, I was more than happy we had the pleasure of keeping their company!

_I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
caught in a twisted dance  
Can't find my drink oh man,  
where are my keys I lost my phone  
What's going on on the floor  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club  
I can't remember but it's alright a-alright  
Just __**dance**__…_

A few songs that sounded rather similar later (man, pop culture songs just seemed to melt into one these days!) and the works of us were flushed and giddy.

"Oh my God, I am _boiling_!" Silver roared, tugging on his mane with a huge, foolish grin.

"Come on guys, we've got a table held over there, have a seat with us!" Blaze invited, tucked under one of Silver's arms and loving it.

"Yeah, we'll order up a round! Jeez, they don't call you the blue blur for nothin' huh? I didn't know you danced!" Silver grinned as he smacked me on the back, and the group made their way to the roomy booth placed conveniently next to the dancefloor. "A round of JohnnieWalker if you will!" Silver addressed the waitress, who nodded politely and rushed to the bar. Just then, a song started up that made Rouge and Mina gasp loudly…

_Muh muh muh mah…_

_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas Plays_

_Fold 'em let 'em hit me raise it baby stay with me_

_Luck & intuition play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart…_

"NOOOOOO!!!" The rest of us bellowed, as the two girls shot out of their seats anxiously.

"They're burning! It's worse than hearing Eggman get lucky!!!" I bawled while writhing and holding my ears, making the guys fold into themselves with laughter.

"Well _I _think it's a fun beat!" Mina pouted, holding Rouge's hand- which was customary between girls at a club.

"No, no more Gaga tonight! You're lucky I never walked off the floor the first time!" Silver growled, and I raised my shot glass to that.

"Here here!" I crowed, clinking with the group as a chorus of 'here here's' raised.

"Yeah, that's chick beats-"

"Oh _no_ you don't! You'll dance and you'll **like** it!" Knuckles didn't even have a prayer. He was out of the booth and practically abducted to the dance floor. He was looking back at us, dragged by the arms with an expression so mournful that Blaze shot some of the water she was now seeing to through her nose with laughter.

"Too good! Frig!" Silver cackled, then turned his attentions to me. "So, Sonic my man. I'm curious- what's the hold up? Why you flying solo tonight, is Amy sick?"

"Nope." That cursed fire within licked at my insides at the mention of her name, and I felt parched instantly. As if reading my mind, Blaze pushed her large glass of water my way. I took a couple swigs as the two exchanged looks, and Blaze piped up factually.

"Um, well…a little birdie told me that her and Sonic got in a fight." I was thankful that Silver distracted her with his absurdly shell-shocked face, because I had started to choke on an ice cube.

"WHAT?! And you never told me?! BLAZE!!" He barked, and she flattened her ears, reddening.

"Sorry sweetie, its girl stuff- it's against the rules-"

"Then I'm guessing a little white bat told you." I managed to get out, swallowing down the chunk of ice roughly. Guilty as charged, her eyes darted away from me nervously.

"M-maybe…"

"TO-tally." Silver decided, still leering at her slightly, and she looked to him for mercy.

"I can't tell you everything!" She protested, and he 'tsked' in humor.

"Whatever, I tell _you_ everything!"

"Couples…" I murmured under my breath, and realized with a start that Amy and I got on the exact. Same. Way. Or, at least we _did_…

"So what's the story Sonic, are you mad at her or is she mad at you? It's not serious, is it? I mean you two are never _really_ on the outs- OW! What was that for!" Silver snapped, whirling to free the quill that Blaze had swiftly yanked on.

"Hush! You're so naïve sometimes! Don't **pry** Silver, it's not just rude- but it's also not your business!"

"I'm just _concerned_! You're only saying that because you know what-"

"It's ok guys, I just… man, I just… ugh." I heaved out a sigh of defeat, them both watching me quietly, still holding each other's arms in preparation for a wrestling match. "I was- we had a date. I missed it."

"Again?! OW!!! Those boots are pointy!" Silver complained, nursing his shin as Blaze glowered. "Sorry Sonic, but- wow, man. It's just hard to believe, I mean have you guys ever gone on a proper date? Or, I mean, do you even like her that way-"

"Of course he does Silver, _look_ at him! He looks-" She stopped short, eyes massive. Between the alcohol and her embarrassment, you'd swear the cat was red instead of purple. Now it was Silver's turn to glare at her. "N-not that you look- I-I mean you always look _great_ Sonic, that is, b-but-"

"I think _you're_ the one who needs to shut up now, Blaze."

"_You_ shut up, hair-do-" She taunted, though she was grinning madly- and he shot an equally large grin back her way as they clashed hands.

"Litterbox princess!"

"Why you little-"

"Seriously, I don't care- cat's out of the bag anyway." I sighed. So, there it was. No point in trying to keep it on the down low anymore, because all of my friends knew very well that Amy meant more than a friend to me. It was out. It was all out in the open now, and I was on my last leg. "No, you're right Blaze. I screwed up. She's seeing other people…"

Both of them dropped smiles instantly, looked baffled.

"WHAAAT?" Silver bellowed, stunned.

"Impossible, she's never liked anybody but _you_ Sonic." Blaze insisted, moving in toward me from across the table. "I mean, she would've beat me up back in the day if I hadn't insisted I wasn't trying to date you."

"Man she would've beat me up too if I tried to lay a hand on you! During the uh, you know, the, er… mix up." That's what Silver awkwardly referred to as the day he tried to kill me, multiple times, thinking I was responsible for the downfall of his world.

"She _has_ seen other people and she _is_ seeing other people." I stated, arms folded, eyes closed. Both seemed weary, disbelieving.

"Are you sure it's not just a rumor?" Silver pressed, and Blaze nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean, Amy is-"

"Dudes, I found you!" Mighty was there all at once, a tumbler in one hand, a thumbs-up in the other.

"Exhibit A!" I crowed, smacking Mighty on the back of the shell, to which he adopted a completely incredulous expression.

"Er- come again bud?" I got out to permit him a way to slide in next to me, and the two at the table greeted him instantly.

"We were just talking about Amy." I explained, and all eyes fell on the powerhouse armadillo.

"Oh, that…" He looked extremely bashful all at once, and the other two present at the table were now the ones who looked baffled.

"What does he have to do with?..." Silver trailed off at Mighty's guilty look, and shot it in a careful glance my way.

"I kind of… went out with her, last week. On a, uh… date." He coughed out the word, looking to me again. The other two stared him down as if he'd done a dirty deed, and he spun to look at me fully.

"Sonic man, I've been meaning to ask you about that- you're not pissed at me about that are you? I mean I know you and Amy, but… s-she said- and she's not in a relationship, and- jeez, you can't flippin' say she's not hot so I-"

"Mighty. Breathe. Chill. I don't _own_ Amy." I patted him on the back with assurance, and he withdrew a long, relieved spurt of breath. "If its other people she wants, it's her freedom to choose."

"But… Sonic, still. What about you, dude? I mean is this how it's going to be, or are you finally going to tell her that-"

"Never again!" Thankfully, this excruciating conversation was swept off the table as Knuckles crawled over both Mighty and I, tugging Rouge with him- who in turn dragged Mina behind her.

"Um- OW?!" Mighty said sharply, and Rouge went past Knuckles to sit herself by Silver- while Mina slid in between Knuckles and Mighty.

"Oh, hey, Mighty… mind if I-" and without an answer, Knuckles took a long suck out of Mighty's drink.

"_Sure_." Mighty said dully, glaring at his partially drained tumbler- and our table erupted into an avalanche of laughter.

"I am freakin' BEAT, and if you ever make me dance to that garbage again-"

"And I **will**, and rinse and repeat cycle, echidna." Rouge said smartly, eyes closed with a coy smirk plastered on her glossy lips.

"Why you bossy little night-crawler-" Knuckles started in, shoving a finger in Rouge's face, before Mighty's voice said something to me that tuned every other voice at the table out.

"Guys… isn't that Amy over there?"

A door I'd been struggling with all my effort against to keep closed came bursting open, as that name forced its way throughout my entirety.  
_Amy. _

It pulsed through me like the air I breathed now, I couldn't control its effect any more than I could control the way the wind seemed to entice me into a run._ Amy. Amy. Amy…_

Not only mine, but every set of eyes around the table shot up like a jump-start to an engine at the mention of the forbidden topic- searching for the one who owned that name.

_On the dance floor…_

_Lost me, watch me…  
You stole my heart, and you've given me up  
We're not even friends, so how can we be lovers?_

_I want to know the truth  
Because I've had enough  
I'm sick and tired of pleasing you_

_Have I had your love?_

_Is that the best that you can do?_

As sure as the beat of the song pounded through my frame, each word drilling into me, my eyes were glued in a death vice to the girl in the center of the dance floor. The girl I hadn't seen in what seemed like months, because I had changed so much since the last time I'd seen her.

And little did she know it was all on account of her.

Now here she was, moving and swaying hypnotically with raw energy, dressed to the nines, living it up. She was out at this club for the right reasons- the reasons I wasn't.

Not to forget, but to genuinely have a good time.

To steal the dance floor, forget problems even existed in this world, and just let loose.

She threw back her head and her pink quills flew back in a graceful fluid motion, before she laughed exuberantly.

She was here to have the time of her life.

And she was doing it, no hitch.

Without me.

_Had your chance but baby you blew it  
You never loved me, and baby you knew it_

_And every time that you messed with my mind_

_I still believed in you…_

_Is that the best that you can do?  
You can keep on changing your mind_

_But you're wasting your time  
Because if you think you've got me?  
Boy, Just watch me…_

I didn't care that my friends were watching me worriedly now, trying to gauge how this was affecting my mood. I didn't care. All I saw was her, so painstakingly drop-dead gorgeous as she was wrapped up in rhythm, forgetting I existed.

And you'd think that was the worst of it.

Oh, no.

It's never that light weight these days, is it?

Because now, my eyes were burning a hole into the set of hands that were resting on her hips.

They twirled her, and pulled her close- _admired_ her, even.

An almost hungry set of eyes watched her move, accented with the glint of a smile plastered to their owners face.

I forced down the reflex to flinch (or snap his arm), every time he laid a hand on her.

She, on the other hand didn't seem so opposed to his touch.

That _fakers_ touch.

Shadow.

Shadow was the center of her attention right now, and I couldn't help wondering how long he **had** been, in my absence.

And…_God_. It quite simply killed me.

_On the dance floor_

_I'm gonna lose it in the music_

_On the dance floor_

_I've got my body, gonna use it_

_On the dance floor_

_The best that you never had_

_But now you've lost me_

_So come and watch me getting over you…  
_

_Why? Why him? _Why did it have to be a guy I didn't even trust, if I had to watch this happen?  
Couldn't I have a break, and see her end up with a guy that didn't have a history of violence and killing? Could I at least have that small pat on the back through the whippings?_  
_Was it that he looked like me? Was it that he carried my same reserve of confidence, that knack for being something spectacular?

Or, was I just trying to kid myself- to soften the deadening blow?

Was it… that he was nothing like me at all on the inside?  
…was it that he provided and _was_ everything I'd failed to be for her?  
_Was it…_

Irrelevant.

Forget it all, hold the flippin' phone and cut the music.

All those questions, concerns and doubts, instantly wiped off the drawing board.

Because something much greater- a much larger stab wound to my ego was brewing, right before my very eyes as the song came to a conclusion.

My fingers clenched into revolted fists, I felt the cold shuddering beads of sweat form along my brow.

This had to be some form of torture, some demonic intervention sent to do away with me.

I wasn't even breathing. Just holding my breath, wanting to use my speed to come between them both, scream at them for doing this to me.

But it wasn't meant to be for me at all.

It was no punishment intended for me, but a reward.

It was _meant_ to be for them- or at least **him**.

_Please no. Please no please no pleasepleaseplease don't let it be real._

They had no sweet clue in hell what they were about to do to me.

And I would never get back what he was about to steal from me.

It was like a page torn straight out of my insecure nightmares. In mid dance, Shadow tugged her up toward his eager face, eyes feasting on her. Her eyes were large and gorgeous, her mouth formed into a tiny 'o' of surprise. He touched noses with her first, then moved in close and planted one- pressed his devious, cuss tainted lips, against her perfectly pink set. It was a flawless execution, and when she got over the shock, she briefly closed her eyes. The longer it lasted, the more enticing the idea of breaking it up seemed.

_Anything but watching this_. I closed my eyes as well, most likely not for the same reason.

Something told me she didn't want to get away from this situation at all.

I got a vivid visual of a black, thick serpent twisting against a rose behind my lids, squeezing it until the petals trembled and began to fall from the delicate beauty.

I always thought- perhaps absolutely naïve, and stupidly- that I would be the first guy to kiss Amy Rose.

To me, there was no question. It was inevitable.

…_once I got around to doing it, that is._

How many times, how many ways, how many scenarios had piled up over the years- all held back by my schedule, my insecurities- just old fashioned being too shy to just do it?

Sure, the idea had been shoved into my head the very day I set her back on her feet, backed away, and sped off- leaving her disheveled and shocked in a bright orange tutu. I had raced off in complete and utter bashfulness, because as she peeked at me after rescuing her, the first thing my mind decided upon was: _shouldn't you kiss her?_

I backed up, contemplating, her watching me soundlessly_. _She was very pretty, so perfectly girly in a vivid shade of pink. _Blue and pink, boy and girl… isn't that funny, Sonic my boy? What are the odds of you meeting this girl hedgehog- of her already knowing of you, having a crush on you even? It's as if she was made to find you! _

And within those seconds of thinking she both enticed me & scared the hell out of me- unlike most things in my life that should. _Well? Go on then big shot, kiss her. Isn't that what you're supposed to do?_

_**Thump-thump, thump-thump…**_

_She likes you, just __**do**__ it!_

And I did what I always do.

I ran, like hell.

I blushed my ass off all the way home, feeling like a fool.

And that… is where it all began.

The first time a girl had truly entered my life, and she was there to stay- confusing and flustering me every step of the way, right up until the here and now.

Sometimes I'd find myself relaxing in a field as I so dearly love to do, weaving game plans. Some people would call that day dreaming. I would be staring into the blueness of the sky, or admiring a nearby plant, and out of the blue she would leak into my thoughts. The next thing you know I was thinking of situations that would be perfect to initiate that kiss. I would always be the one to start it, bold and heroic as I usually was- but never seemed to be around her. Maybe I'd rope her in with one arm, perhaps it'd be the capper on a rescue well done. I even imagined the pull away, and the millions of different expressions she could be wearing as a result. Shock, definitely- that would probably turn into an open mouthed grin. A shriek of joy, before she hugged me breathless- or went in for a kiss of her own.

I'd stand up in the middle of the field, shake my head, guffaw aloud to myself.

I always thought it was so foolish to think on something like that- to have so many plans for something so small… but it didn't seem small in the slightest right now.

_I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it…one of these days, I'll do it. It has to be right…_

And I never did it.

And now, look at who did.

_S H I T._

There was a severe calamity erupting from their little show, all at once- explosions of reaction sounded around the table like a tsunami of disaster and voices.

"HO-ly-"

"No WAY!-"

"Aw, JEEZ man!-"

"Well fu-"

"Is this a _joke_?-"

"SHADOW?!"

But they were all white noise, outside the hell storm I was now flung viciously into in the confines of my head.

They could've been figments of my imagination at that moment.

I watched soundlessly as they parted, and his scarlet gaze held hers with a smoldering look- oh, he liked her alright- and unlike me, he was every bit as confident as he wanted to be in showing that. Her eyes marveled up at his, and she touched her own lips in bewilderment before placing her hand over the tuft of pristine white fur on his chest.

Then, without parting gazes, they exchanged a smile. Hers was bashful, his indulgent.

And I knew then, although the kiss had come as a surprise to her, she wasn't complaining.  
His arm found a way around her waist, and they were moving to a booth together.

Together.

Within, the brambles constricted and tore inward, and I lost my senses.

I was absent.

I was just… _numb._

Someone abruptly flicked the lights off on my neon sign, flamingo pink faded into shadow black- and its darkness was all consuming.

Everything I had planned, everything I had hoped for- I dimly realized I was curling my legs up near to myself with the torment of it, but it was hard to notice. The flush of her face whenever I carried her, those eyes, her hands reaching out for me in a desperate attempt to catch me as I ran- watching her tears rolling down the length of my fur on the days she thought it was all over… the striking child I'd envisioned and fallen in love with, that bore her exact tinkling laughter… all faded into the blackness and left a canyon of nothingness.

I had to face the music.

One of my worst fears- worse than dying for a good cause, because I saw that coming as a possibility. Worse than ruining my set of beloved sneakers, because they were replaceable.

Worse than losing one of my many races, because I could always win the rematch.

Because this was the last thing I'd ever expected to lose.

_And I was._

I was truly, swiftly losing the never ending reserve of love that Amy Rose kept for me.

I was losing her, to my very own rival- watching him starting to pull one of the purest people I knew into his darkened, brooding grasp- pulling her away from me.

_God help me. _

_I'm losing her… and once I do?  
There's no getting her back._

The ego side of me fell to his knees, with nowhere to run- nowhere to escape. He collapsed, like a breaking monument. The new side of me writhed in agony, reaching out for the neon sign in the darkness left by its absence.

Down, down, down I spiraled, like getting sucked into a mammoth drain- all my memories of her that I cherished were whipping around and going down under with me.  
That adorable little girl who had started it all- the one who had depended on me to save her from the clutches of Metal Sonic. The beautiful young woman who had embraced me excitedly, before racing to the calendar to scribble those infamous words that now slapped at me. Just the sound of her voice, her endless wardrobe of red dresses…

"_Sonic? This is a bracelet I made you to protect you in the water…"_ The girl who always came to my rescue, just to have me back safe and sound. Gaining nothing but me, but that was all she needed. _"If you didn't come back, I felt I would never stop crying when I thought about you…"_ The giddy young hedgehog whos face flamed when I swooped in to her rescue, and I could always feel the pulse of her heart against my chest when I held her tightly enough. The heart she had sworn to me.

Promised to be mine to look after forever.

But I hadn't. I'd neglected it. And now…

Gone.  
Stolen by another.  
I would never feel them beat together like that, ever again.

_I hit rock bottom._

I was staring up at the surface, clawing for it, and I realized this blackened lake was bottomless.

There was no getting out, and I was drowning in my own regrets.

My weakness got the best of me.

It was then, like the damned fool I was always prone to be, that the last of it all was sucked down with me- the last crushing boulder to land on me was my own sweet and sour epiphany.

_**Oh God, I loved her.**_

I desperately, bashfully, fearfully, _powerfully_, and gut-wrenchingly loved that one girl, for **years**.

And it meant. _Shit_. All.

I let everything slip through my gloved fingers and evaporate, like the water I so strongly loathed and cursed. I let her and myself believe a lie for too long… so long that we both had grown to believe it.

Now, it was over.

Curtain closed, Sonic.

_G a m e O v e r_…

I gasped, as someone gripped me by the arm and tore me from the water, just as I thought for sure I would drown and feel no more. Lights, laughter, music, faces- **stunned** faces- came nearer and nearer to the surface, and I broke through the water to find all my friends staring in a mixture of shock, disbelief, and worry.

I looked down, and saw my empty glass convulsing in my shaking fingers.

"Oh, _Sonic_…" Mina's morose moan was the first I heard, and my eyes wandered to her face- she was clasping her muzzle with both hands, horrified. I followed the scarlet arm attached to the huge, powerful mitt that had tore me from my meltdown. I had never seen Knuckles the echidna look so scared in all my life with him.

"Sonic… we should go dude." He didn't blink his enormous plum colored eyes, shaking his head as if we were narrowly about to escape a death sentence.

But I wasn't looking at him anymore.

Because there she was at the booth across the multi-colored floor, right before my eyes. She was nursing a bottom of her favorite drink, a Singapore Sling. And as if she knew- as if she could feel me watching her, that's when her eyes met mine through the crowd. Emerald green orbs widened, as if she was alarmed, and I saw her mouth mime out one word in all the chaos.

My name.

_Sonic…_

And the crowd between us broke our gaze.

"Sonic?" Knuckles gruff voice pleaded with me again, and I merely shook my head no, unwilling to look back. I didn't want to see the concern in my friend's eyes, I didn't want them to know I was knocked down for the count. I had to pretend- I had to walk over the fire and merely ignore the scorching pain.

Even when I was screaming inside.

I had to be Sonic the Hedgehog, wherever he was right now.

"I'm…" ready to run at the speed of sound at an opposing freight train. "I'm fine, Knux. We came here for a **good** time…" _Not a drowning. _

And that's when I met eyes with the greatest enemy I'd ever laid my gaze on.

The smug, euphoric ruby eyes of Shadow the Hedgehog, spotting me in the crowd.

---

Amy's POV

"That blue hedgehog again, of all places." Shadow's eyes leered over at Sonic's wide eyed form, but I was reeling inside. No, something was definitely off. There was something about the fact that Sonic hadn't retaliated to the glare with a taunting wave, or a wink. The way his gaze shot down into his empty glass, brow furrowed, as if he were trying to piece his usual self & act back together. He looked scattered. Shadow smiled a little in triumph, but I was already miles away in my own thoughts. If there was one thing consistent about Sonic the Hedgehog, it was this. He always knew where he was- he never lost himself or his pep, no matter how hard the pressure slammed down on him. Yet here he sat- not faced by a mechanical monster, but with an empty drink- and he looked defeated.

Worse… he looked _devastated_.

As always, if Sonic was off, something didn't sit right inside of me.

"Shadow, do you mind going to speak with them? I haven't talked to Silver or Sonic in ages, I can't believe he's here of all places!"

"I can." He grumbled, before standing and offering me a small smile. "By all means, please be my guest. Go ahead without me, it is time I refilled anyway… I'll grab you a new Singapore Sling while I'm up."

"Thank you so much, Shadow- I'll see you in a few, promise!" I vowed, feeling slightly guilty to even be doing this. After all- Shadow was there to talk to, when Sonic had the nerve to humiliate me again. Even at our age! With eight years between my old girlish insanity and who I was now, I was _still_ something that could wait in his eyes. Even now, he still left me feeling so invaluable to him- left waiting for someone as the waitresses would eye me at my table alone sympathetically. As always, year after year, I was left hanging and solo- crying out for someone who barely listened to me pleas. Now I was out with somebody who didn't ignore me, didn't shove me away… actually made time out of their life to spend with me, as opposed to falsely promise it and let me fall.

Let me fall again. And again, and again- till I stopped noticing the pain of it, and it just stayed around like a mangy stray dog.

_And still._

**STILL.**

Just catching his expression from across the room, and knowing that he wasn't ok.

Knowing that there was no way he was sleeping well, and that this wasn't a place he usually hung at.

Still, seeing his eyes on me- and wearing a very unmistakable look of pain- it drove me mad. It was all it took to make that yearning for him rear itself and take hold of me, that need to make sure he was happy. I couldn't even help it if I wanted to, it was like something that was built into me; automatic.

I could stand seeing anyone in a dark mood, but not him.

Anyone but _him_.

Not my Sonic.

Not my idiotic, late, saucy, confusing, _infuriating_, frustrating, clueless… but still, **my** Sonic.

_Dammit Amy, you're not like this anymore! You've been doing so well, don't you dare go over there around him! He had his chance, he hasn't even approached you. Whatever he's moping about, this isn't about you…he doesn't care, he probably didn't see it- and even if he did, he does __**not**__ care! Hedoesn'tcaredoesn'tcaredoesn'tcare so DON'T YOU!!_

Well, I have been doing pretty good… I mean come on, I can still care for him as a friend...

_Don't. DO THIS! You know this isn't about him being a friend, you KNOW IT!_

Almost two weeks is pretty impressive…

_You __**stupid**__, foolish girl. You know this will __**not**__ end well!_

I sighed loudly to myself, standing slowly, and at once the movement caught his eye. When our glances met he froze, then whipped around to grab the waitresses attention. Knuckles leaned in to murmur something at him, and I would bet my red and white go-go boots that it had everything to do with me heading for their table.

Well, ready or not. Here I come…

--

_Sonic's POV_

"Sonic, I think she noticed you staring. Way to go doof, you're in for it. God, now she's coming over here-" I leaned past my fussing companion to address the waitress I'd called over.

"Ma'am a shot of tequila for six if you could- frig it, m-make mine a double shot and please, hurry-"

"Sonic, it isn't too late!! Get up, we can escape to the bathroom and then- A-Amy, my girl! Lookin' gear!" Silver was the first to greet her as I stumbled through my order. Her answering giggle seemed to be amplified, warming. I realized then that I'd gone without hearing her voice long enough to miss it.

Not even two weeks.

"Thanks Silv!"

"You had some crazy moves rockin' out there, who taught you to dance like that?" He teased, and even his eyes scoping her out- completely harmless even, with him here with Blaze- gave me the temptation to block her from his sight. _Don't torture yourself Sonic, it's over. She's been on more official dates with emo-hog than you have- not to mention he got further with her in one night than you have in a lifetime! Don't fan it, just keep cool and don't look._

Don't we always look when we're not supposed to? Like a blaring light beaming just outside my window, there was no way my eyes weren't going to find their way over to her.

Just _one_. She'd looked so good from far off, I had to look myself.

_Oh my __**God**__…_yup, those were my insides tightening. _I told you not to look, idiot!_

And now I couldn't stop.

It wasn't even fair.

What guy _wouldn't_ be looking at her tonight?!

I felt a sharp pain at my side, and I jumped as I was startled out of my hypnosis. Rouge the bat was still pinching me when I met her glare with my own.

"Ow man,

"Don't ogle, perv."

"I was **not** being a-"

"Sonic, you're alive!" Her voice, though it was its usual upbeat tingle, seemed saturated with relief. For a moment, I was dead as I felt shifting beside me. I had my back to the altered side of me, and at first I couldn't. Once was enough, what if I couldn't stop this time? Thank God I was blue, because Rouge was probably going to lean over again & leave one hell of a bruise. I had to prepare myself, and I saw Knuckles mortified face before I squeezed my eyes shut tight, willing myself to bear more torture.

_You'll be ok you'll be ok you'll be ok, Sonic- act cool, act cool… _

Then I turned with my stamp on sideways smirk, prepared to face the inevitable.

Her strikingly lovely face, clearly wearing the fact that she was relieved to be so near to me and speaking with me again, took me off guard. When you knew what you were looking for- when you knew you were in love with someone, every nook and detail of their face wasn't just a set of features. It was a landscape of endearment, and I guess I just stared stupidly with that grin for a moment, taking it in like a robust art piece. All at once, like in a split second flash flood, the gorging, panging empty canyon inside me was flooded to the brim with everything about her. I hadn't been so close to her in so long, and who needed to get drunk? I was intoxicated, both by her presence and the reality of why she made me feel this way.

_Because…_

The scent of her hair, how her delicate hand lightly touched my side… she smiled encouragingly back at me, her brow slightly furrowing at my extended silence. She looked so damn cute, so painstakingly gorgeous as rainbow lights danced along the length of her eyelashes.

_Because I love you… _my insides roared, with every fiber of me. It wanted only to burst out, I bit the three letters on the tip of my tongue, because I wanted to get on the roof of this club and start screaming. _You were right Amy, ok?! I give up! Don't do this anymore! Take me home, and don't let me out of your sight! You can't forget me- it's supposed to be me and you, pink and blue till the end of time or whatever you can spare! I'm yours! Don't leave me, I love you, I LOVE YOU AMY!!!_

And, it happened **again**.

It had to be happening again, because I could feel Rouge reaching over Knuckles lap & pinching me with the enthusiasm of a crabmeat. And I didn't give two damns, because I was well beyond functioning right now.

_You are not ok, you are so not ok- you are off your spiky blue rocker! I'm abandoning ship- you're on your own, pal- I'm getting out before you start screaming on top of buildings like a mental case! Jam and juice- sayanora handsome!_

And so went my will to think straight. I said the only thing I could muster to go along with my false smile, which was the one word my brain abandoned me with.

"Amy."

And lime green bravely delved into shamrock green, for the first time since the very day this personal hell began.

--

_Oh…God. 8o Now that was what I'd call an intense chapter. Come on guys, you had to know I couldn't resist the temptation for drama! But Sonic seems to be stepping up to the plate- that is, at least he's not running & screaming from this insanely hardcore situation! But what's to come now from here? With all that's been said, thought and seen- how is this off the wall evening going to boil down? Maybe the last mask Sonic has left is going to crack, and he's going to lose it all. And lets not forget Shadow- he's just grabbing a couple drinks! _

_Disaster? A twisted turn of events? Perhaps it won't even be something you can see coming.  
Either or, there's only one way you're going to find out- and I promise not to keep you on edge for too long. ;3 Till then, I'll meet you back at Club Rouge for the next installment- finally, the chaos of dating wars & silence come to an end between Sonic & Amy in 'More Than A Woman'.  
Hang tight- I'm out! X3_

Check my DeviantArt (shazam26) the day after I post this for the art for this chapter- I will be setting up a folder of art for this story as well!

Songs featured in this story:

Roxy Music – Love is the Drug  
Kanye West – Sky High

Michael Jackson – Don't Stop Till You Get Enough

Lady GaGa – Just Dance

Lady GaGa – Poker Face

Kylie Minogue – Dance Floor


	9. Ch 9: More Than a Woman

"Sonic." She said my name, warm like a gust of fresh air- as if it brought her relief. For a while, we forgot we had roles to play while in the others presence. I forgot I was a cocky, heroic moron- she forgot she was a retired babbling, hyper admirer.

We just _were_, together. We sat close against each other in that tiny quarter of booth we owned with the rest of the group, and our sides were pressed together. As the one word passed through her lips, her face so close I could feel her breath against my muzzle when she did, I turned my chest to her, deciding to drink it up. For some reason- and I don't know what form of intuition led me to believe it- I was certain she was just as eager to be looking at me. Because the smile on her face could only be the one that graced her lips every time I came home safe- when I touched down at her door and she found me there at her doorstep.

It was the smile of the girl who had always loved me.

You have no idea what magic that worked on my mood- my insides, my very self worth.

It was so unbelievable, I didn't know what to make of it- how to take it at first.

But I didn't dislike it at all.

I knew now for certain that I wanted it.

The most entertaining thing about it was, I completely mirrored the way she looked.

It was like the reunion of lovers separated by war.

Maybe in a way, it was. It sure felt like I'd been through one, mentally.

Everyone knew.

So I just enjoyed it to the fullest, knowing already it might not last- and I wanted to take as much of Amy home with me in my thoughts, mulling over everything from the eye shadow to the scent she'd chosen for her hair- I'd savor the moment like my last meal.

I might never get another chance to be with the person I loved again, when she still had a portion of the same feelings somewhere in there for me.

And, _just_…God.

_Just, wow_.

So this was what it was like to stare love in the face, & know every detail of it as though it were your own.

It only took me eight years to figure that out.

Finally, perhaps way later than I should ever have allowed myself to clue in, I knew exactly how Amy felt for all those years. Abruptly, my memory raced back to something she had told me once when she had thought she'd lost me…

'_Oh I'm so happy to have you back Sonic, it's such a __**wonderful**__ feeling! I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am right __**now**__!'_

I was still drunk on the knowledge of that when she broke the meaningful silence of the moment.

"Sonic, I'm so glad to see you out here- where have you been? I feel like I just got back from a trip, or like you just got back from one of your adventures!" She said, gushing- stating _exactly_ what I was just thinking.

"Dramatics as usual, right on schedule." I chuckled teasingly, coming back to the world, and she smacked my arm with a wry expression. "What am I usually doing?"

"You mean besides being a ham? Nothing _I_ can think of." She taunted back, and I bark laughed at the accuracy. "Still, that doesn't mean you're off the hook!"

"I don't have the imagination to order up a deal that good anyway!" I retorted, rubbing a finger under my nose with eyes closed. "Is there something in particular you wanted?"

"You." I think I might have turned from blue to red at that one, beating down the outrageous thrill it kick-started my insides with. "Calling. Speaking to me. Anything! You could have been missing for all I knew, don't tell me you lost your cell phone _again, _that's the third one in the past 2 months-"

"Bah, as if you'd notice- you had your hands full-" her eyes went huge at once, blushing, and everyone at the table seemed to flush as well. It dawned on me how truly awful that sounded, and the smirk vanished from my face as I held my lips with one hand. I nearly jumped ten feet in the air when she erupted with a loud shout of laughter, and the rest of the table burst out. I ducked my head from the cackling, muttering that they were all dirtbags.

"Um, Sonic…" She said suddenly, leaning in to me discreetly- I hadn't been looking at her for fear of staring, and everyone still seemed to be laughing at my unintentional foot-in-mouth. All the same, I had to look and get my fix- my insides were being released from the brambles every time I did. It was like someone was tweezing each thorn out and giving me the relief I direly craved. A shiver of comforting heat rolled down my back as a soothing satisfaction set in. Just getting to see her after all of this bullshit made me feel so _good_ inside- plain and simple. I figured, staring at her gaze of slight concern, I deserved a bit of indulgence.

"Amy?" I smiled warmly, not taking for granted the fact that we were speaking again- and regardless of everything happening, it was still so smooth and easy to be around her.

"I'm- If I ask you something-" Now, I got scared. She saw that, too. "I-if I just ask you this _one_ thing, will you tell me the truth?"

"Do I lie to you?" I smirked now, challenging. She flushed a little, staring into her own lap, twiddling with her fingers nervously.

"No, never." She confessed, and she raised her cautious eyes to me again. The others were dutifully holding their own conversations- which I was ever so grateful for. It seemed they wanted to give Amy and I as much privacy as they could allow under the circumstances. "Sonic… just, well…" She rubbed her ear self-consciously, opening and closing her mouth a couple times. She saw one of my brows had started to rise when she glanced shyly at me again. She looked away instantly, gaze holding on to the tip of my red & white sneaker peeking out from under the table. "Please, just- tell me you're ok. I've been so… I've been talking to the others, I've been going crazy wondering things and I can't- I'm sorry, I'm so flustered!" She blushed, stuttering, and without thinking, I took her hand in comfort. Her eyes shot up to me, wide and reading, and I withdrew my hand from hers as if I'd been burned. Her gaze softened, turning into a liquidizing plea. "Tell me you're ok. Could you do that for me? Please?"

It was then I noticed just how tired she looked.  
Had she been losing sleep?

_Over me? _My mind raced crazily with assumptions.

Oh, _man…_

Dude, what can I say?

I'm not. I'm not ok.

Because I've lost sleep too, and I know it's because we haven't been speaking.

_It's Amy. I can't lie to Amy. I can't even try…_

Even if I had that kind of evil in me, she would know.

I'm a crappy, awful liar.  
I saw her eyes dive into a deeper desperation, as she sensed my hesitation.

"Could I get a beer please? No lites." I begged a waiter who was moving by, and he nodded politely before skidding off to the job.

"Sonic!" She couldn't restrict the desperation to only her eyes anymore. She actually took my hand then, purposefully, and insisted on meeting my eyes. We kept our gaze bristling tensely for a moment, before I let out a long spurt of breath, closing my eyes. When they opened again, I was looking at our hands entwined. She _definitely_ took note of that.

"Amy, I'm…" I smiled at her, a feeble attempt. What could I offer her? _'Ever since you've stopped looking at me like that, I have been a tumultuous, devastated mess. Help me PLEASE, get me out of this state, UNCLE for the love of-'_ "Don't worry 'bout me. I'll be fine." I withdrew my hand to accept the beer from the waiter, exchanging money.

"What is with all the chick music tonight?! Gimme a break!!" Knuckles sharp, slightly drunken voice barked suddenly. "If I have to hear one more song about men-" He cut off as he noticed every girl at the table glaring, and the guys were staring at the ceiling, feigning innocence. Rouge leaned in testily, her smile tight and menacing.

"Do you know why they call this place 'Club Rouge', honey?"

"I- it's just that- w-wait a second!-" Knuckles started to choke up when Rouge grabbed his wrist resting on the table.

"_Do_ you?"

"Guys, help me out here!" Knuckles begged, staring wildly around at the men population at the table. His eyes landed on me, and I bark laughed.

"Puh! You're on dangerous ground now, pal. I am not touchin' this, I'm plannin' on leaving this place alive."

"Here here!" Silver raised his own drink to that, and Rouge's grin expanded into a mad indulgence. Knuckles swallowed loudly.

"B-because-"

"Because it's MY club. Opened by a girl, _ran_ by a girl, catering to and entertaining GIRLS!" She thundered, cracking him one on top of the head, and the table began to roar at Knuckles clapping a mitt over his head. "SO if you can't take the girl factor, what are you doing in a club managed entirely by women?! This place is for _me _and my girls, and you're a guest. Got that?"

"J-just, I guess I can see where you're coming from now-"

"GOOD! 'Coz if you can't handle ladies, get out of our territory! Now, lets get our sexy on, big red- I love this song!"

Howls, cat calls and jeers followed the blushing echidna and the smug looking bat, all the way to the dance floor. I pulled myself together and managed to get down a swig of beer, wiping my eyes.

"Oh my God… how are they even a couple?" I snorted as I settled back in my seat, gathering the courage to look at Amy again. I was surprised to see her wearing a distressed expression. Her lips were set in a serious line, and she was staring at my hand on the beer bottle….she opened her mouth, hesitated, then stopped.

"Amy?" I encouraged, because I really did want to hear what was on her mind. And her eyes set themselves determinedly onto my features.  
Finally, she spoke.

---  
Shadow's POV

_If you don't take her out tonight  
She's going to change her mind  
Because I'll take her out tonight, and I will treat her kind  
I'll make a point of taking her away from you  
The way you treat her, what else can I do?  
If you don't treat her right my friend, you're going to find her gone  
Because I'll treat her right and then you'll be the lonely one…  
You're going to lose that girl_

"Shadow?"

I jumped, adjusting my eyes to the person next to me. Wide blue eyes stared back at me nervously, and I realized the glare I'd been giving the table full of Sonics cronies was still set into my face. Why do I always scare people without even trying to?

"Sorry." I said evenly, closing my eyes as I reached for my drink. "Can I help you?"

"Not really…" Came her half downhearted, half sarcastic reply, and that made me open my eyes with interest. The heroic part that was built into my nature liked the challenge… after my biggest failure to help someone, I found myself continually trying to make up for that with other faces. The voice piped up again: "I wouldn't mind a little company though… it's been a hard day in the kingdom." In the kingdom? Hold the phone. How many ladies did I know that were responsible for a kingdom? Well, none. None except…

"What are you doing in such a place as this alone, princess? Shouldn't you be accompanied by a royal guard, or some other luxury? I would consider this endeavor unwise for the easily targeted."

"Hmph." She snuffed in amusement, sipping her own drink. "You'd think the martial arts training would be good for something, wouldn't you?"

"Point taken. All the same, I thought women travelled in packs."

"They do. I'm just a freak of nature." She commented wryly, and I couldn't help but actually smile. How many times did those words go through my own head, expect attributing them to myself?

"So you're here with Amy Rose tonight. Sorry to be blunt- but do you have a death wish?" She chuckled, and I gave her a hard look.

"Amy is single. And Sonic is an asshole."

"Looks that way, doesn't it. Had me tricked for a good while too, you know, the little act they've got going on."

"There's no act to it. It's just Amy, trying to get noticed by him. And him, taking her for granted- he's too full of himself to notice anyone else."

"He does." She agreed. "A little too much. He takes himself for granted too, you know. His feelings for her anyway. He's so dense."

"I agree, but probably for different reasons. Can I get you anything?" I offered courteously, and she shook her head no.

"I've got my date for tonight." She rolled her eyes, and clinked the ice cubes in her own drink. "What'll you have?"

"Oh, no, that isn't-"

"Ash?" The mongoose looked up with a smile, making his way over to the red head.

"Yes prin- er, Sally?" He stuttered at her scrunched nose as he attempted to address her properly.

"None for me- Shads is having…" She looked at me pointedly, and I sighed in defeat.

"Just beer, thanks- Molson." I gave in, then turned to her with a tight expression. "Are you always this bossy?"

"One of those things that keeps me single. So… if you don't mind me asking, why Amy? Well, obviously I can _see_ why…" She gave a once over to Amy's outfit, and I could've sworn she might have looked the tiniest bit self-conscious. That always amused me and bothered me about women- always gauging on others, instead of working with what they've got. "Well, what's she to someone like you, Shads?"

I shrugged, though I knew full well what it was. There had always been a tie to Amy for me, ever since she spoke to me on space colony ARK. She was the only one of Sonics friends to treat me like a peer- like I wasn't a villain, or a monster. It moved me…

"Someone like me gets lonely."

" I hear you. But you should know what you're in for. She's taken." She indicated toward the pink hedgehog across the room, and I glowered at the chipmunk.

"As I stated previously, she is _single_-"

"She hasn't been single even since the day I met her."

"She doesn't have a boyfriend." I said stubbornly through grit teeth, and she nodded grimly.

"No, she's got a love. If you ask me, a boyfriend is easier to get in the way of."

"Point taken. But she's got to get over him sometime, evidently. He makes his disinterest clear. She may as well be on her own with someone like him."

"Yeah, you sound like me a few years ago. I apologize if I seem like a downer. I just hate seeing other people go through what I did. He's just… he can be so oblivious to things. It's like he needs to get smacked in the face with evidence before he grasps it. See… he always told me she was his little sister. He was so good at acting and putting on a show I actually fell for it for a while too. Well… I learn quick. I believed him, but I learned. He had me assured, but if you're around someone long enough, the façade will slip up. It was a pretty good act, till I noticed how ill he'd get if he came close to losing her."

"Ill?" I seemed to take this information with a grain of salt, earnestly doubtful. She noted that, and chuckled darkly through her smile.

"Look. It was more than worry, I'll tell you that. It was like… I dunno. It was hard to watch, so I tried not to. Basically… he'd lose his shit. It was like he got deranged with the idea of her getting hurt. He'd refuse to send anyone else on the job. He wouldn't even sleep until she was back. And then when she was all over him, he went back to the actor. But I'm smarter than that, thank you very much. Nobody else saw him the way I did. And I saw more than friendship. I didn't know what it was, but it wasn't brotherly love. I…" She stopped her rambling and clasped her hand into a fist, face flaming. Her switch of mood had me off guard- she was giving me whiplash. "I don't know if I should be talking about this, I'm sorry- I think I might've had enough to drink-"

"I won't judge you. Or him." I said curtly, and she stared at me in bewilderment. "There is nothing you can tell me that will unsettle me… I have seen many torments. I have made grave mistakes. I have committed terrible acts. Take comfort in the fact that the two of you are both genuinely good, within. You have just made mistakes as living beings. _Take comfort _in that. I could only dream of having such a luxury…I still am not certain where I belong, or what role I should be playing."

"Ever consider the fact that maybe you don't need a role? I've been living one for years. I know it's my duty. That doesn't mean it makes me happy."

"But… the doctor- he created me… the purpose was always so unclear, but-"

"But **what**? He isn't here to tell you how you _should_ be. If he wanted a slave to his orders, he wouldn't have given you free will. There's a reason you can think for yourself. He wanted you to. Why don't you start just living, instead of wondering why you are?"

I just sat there, shell shocked. It was such an offhand comment to her- she took a swig of her drink, as if she'd just mentioned the weather. She didn't know what her simple suggestion had done to my thoughts, my perception- even the way I viewed myself.

It was like vertigo, but the room had frozen.

_I have never thought of it like that before…_

I had never imagined that I was anything more than a creation, to carry out biddings.

But I had been a part of the Doctor's family, certainly. I had been given life, a spirit, thoughts, feelings…all of my own.

Maybe, I was meant to have a life- while I was protecting.

Maybe I was created to fit the world, or at least belong to it in some way.

Maybe…

"Anyway… I did leave him myself." She continued, still oblivious to my epiphany. "Not proud of how I did it, either. I was just… I was so **angry, **and frustrated. He couldn't _see_ it. He refused it- maybe she'd seen too much of him, you know- his weak spots. Maybe she was too close for comfort. Who knows? He couldn't even see it in himself, but I saw it. I knew he loved her, and he'd figure it out sooner or later. And it would hurt more later. So… I left."

"How can you be so certain? I find Sonic annoyingly resistant to being read. All he can manifest as an individual is self-indulgence and an irritating attitude."

"See, that's his show. Aren't you someone, aside from the ultimate lifeform? That's _your_ show. But there's more there. There's…" She huffed. "See, it was…one night…" she stared painfully into her glass then, not daring to look at me. Her eyes were tortured. "He had been tossing around, and it didn't concern me. I was still half asleep. But he jerked, and I couldn't ignore it. I flipped over and he shot up, screaming. He…" She sucked in a long breath, and pinched her eyes closed- as if confessing something humiliating. "He screamed her name. He was sweating, like he'd struck a fever. His hands were grabbing out to the air, as if he was watching a family heirloom crash to the ground. But the worst thing… even worse than the agony in his voice- how _passionate_ he sounded…" She flicked a glance at me and stole her gaze away shamefully. "It was the first, only and last time I ever saw Sonic cry."

I could barely imagine it.  
Never in my long knowledge of Sonic had I ever considered him a person who had the ability to cry. I'd barely seen the guy frown in his life. Suddenly, a vivid image popped back into my mind from earlier- his eyes, resting on Amy and I after our little exchange… that had been one of those few times I'd seen Sonic not smiling. I felt myself shudder, my insides taking a sickening twist. All of a sudden, I felt dirty- wrong. Like I'd helped someone cheat, as incorrect as that inclination was.

"Sally… do you mean to tell me he never even knew he loved someone? That's slightly ludicrous." I scowled, layering my biting remark over the uncomfortable feeling that had set in my gut.

_"He's_ slightly ludicrous- it's not impossible. I think he needed Amy, and that freaked him out. Still does." She shrugged. "I figure with a job description like his, getting close to someone can get messy. Because what happens from there, is… when they hurt, you hurt worse. Losing them then is brutal."

"I know the feeling." I said darkly, gripping my glass tighter than necessary to steady my now quaking fingers at the mental image I got- one that haunted me on a daily basis.

"He's not someone who ties down easily. So you just have to keep pace and hope for the best. I guess you could call it differences, what happened between us. I was chained to a throne… he was bound by his duties to protect Mobius. I was always stuck in the castle doing the paperwork while him, Amy, Knuckles and Tails got to hit the field."

"So you're saying you were left out of the action?"

"No. I didn't belong in it. I couldn't keep up with him." She said, laying the glass down with a heated sigh. "…but she could. I'd just… look, Shadow. I guess the reason why I'm telling you all this is because you seem like a person who already has a lot on his plate. I know how that feels… unnecessary heartache can get devastating for people like us." Her words were so spot on… which is what magnified the cutting edge behind them. The two of us were now staring over at the table inhabited by Sonic, as the group exploded into a hearty laugh. I didn't notice her turn her attention to me again, but her voice broke the tension.

"Wanna dance, while you're here?" I looked on her wearily, unsure- technically, I was here with someone else…

"I'm sure she won't mind. She's next to Sonic… she probably wouldn't notice the building erupting into flames around her." She giggled, then looked down at the floor embarrassedly. "It also wouldn't hurt to tell my brother I actually danced with somebody tonight and didn't just sit on my ass. He'd like it if I kept company with any other man than Johnny Walker for at least one Saturday night. If you'd rather go back that's cool, not like me being alone is a new thing, I won't cry or anything."

I felt a spasm of sympathy for her, and a slight guilt that she was constantly alone.

_Not unlike yourself, day after day…_

"Why are you always alone, princess?"

"You can call me Sally, I'd rather that- princess is what I do, not who I am. And I'm alone because of that, too. Holed up in a castle so I don't get abducted- tended to by people but not one I can talk to. My friends are all soldiers fighting for the cause. I'm the glue that holds it together. But who cares about the glue? Everyone is looking at the monument it's holding together…the glitz is what people notice."

"The glitz." I snorted into my drink. "I'll have to remember to call Sonic that to his face. Well then, Sally. Shall we?"

"I- what? You're really going to?" She was genuinely surprised now, and I simply took her by the hand. She was floored, and I actually laughed at her incredulous expression as I spun to face her on the dance floor…

--

Sonic's POV

"Sonic- dance with me? Please?"  
Her question took me so off guard, the smile left my face I stared at her wide eyed- like some slack jawed idiot. Instantly, she assumed rejection.

"Uh, not like- it'll only have to be _one_, unless you don't…" she trailed off at my blush, and my arm slowly finding its way around her waist.

"I'd love to." I responded simply, eyes on the dance floor, and it was her turn to become a slack jawed idiot. Then as I turned to look, her features lit up from stormy to exuberant, and we paused to exchange an excited glance. The next thing you know we were prowling toward the dance floor, Amy's hand keeping a warm grip on my arm as she led.

_Weekend has arrived _

_Everybody's trying to find something to get into_

_My friends want to go out but I can't cancel my plans…_

_I've got a date with my baby, he's taking me out_

_So I've got to catch up with you_

_Some other day…_

_Gotta go, can't make him wait…_

"Sonic… I can't believe you're _dancing with me-ah_!!! I'm so EXCITED!" Her voice trilled high like it used to in the old days, and I threw back my head with a cackle at her explosion. Her enthusiasm seemed to just seep and transfer in to me, but I played my usual card.

"_Jeez_ Amy, it's just-"

"No, it's not '_just'_ anything, and- and you know it! I mean do you know how long I've…" She trailed off embarrassedly, and when she spun in my arms to face me again she was flushing shamefully. My lips curled up into a sideways simper, and to her absolute surprise, I pulled her in close.

"You're right. Y'know, y-you… You look great, Amy…" I gushed, not thinking, but literally the words rolled off my tongue- loosened by the brave drinks. "I think I'd have been too chicken shit to ask ya on the floor, so I'm glad _you_ did." I confessed, my own face flaming as I realized that perhaps I'd had **enough** to drink. She giggled madly, flattered.

"Oah, _thank_ you, Rouge helped me pick it out!"

I looked it over once, and swallowed thickly, my hand flying to the back of my head automatically as I took the ensemble she was wearing in.

_I can tell…_

_Tonight, I have to make sure I'm looking hot_

_Because we're going to our favorite spot_

_Till the morning we're gonna rock_

_Boy you knock me out, yeah-_

_My baby, doesn't matter what's going on_

_Or who's around us_

_All I see is you…_

"Sonic… you're blushing." Her voice pulled me away from the music and our flow, and I brought up solid as I realized my thoughts might be more evident than I realized. It's just… I'd never really danced with Amy before, and now that I was, I realized why I hadn't. The effect of having her near was intoxicating as it was, leaving me a blubbering fool. Let alone having her close to me like this…

"Sorry." I ducked my face against her hair to hide my bashfulness, and she laughed gleefully.

"Don't be, it's cute!"

Oh MAN… how do I get myself in these messes?! And how do I get out? It's not the usual run-of-the-mill death-capades I'm so accustomed to.  
This was girl territory.

Her hair smelled so good, and I really hoped she didn't notice I was taking the time out to repeatedly take it in. _'Sonic, she's going to think you're a creep, dude. Chill OUT!'_

I've missed her so much…

She swayed her hips to the beat, lacing her fingers together just above my back quills.

I was behind enemy lines here, but I was well into not caring about that anymore and toasting myself internally. FINALLY, something happens in the past couple weeks that makes sense!  
And damn, why hadn't I done this sooner? When did she become such a fabulous dancer, in all the time between the battling and chaos?

_The DJ's got me feeling like I did when I first met you_

_And there's nothing that can break us apart in two_

_Because all I see is you…_

_I get lost in time when I'm looking in your eyes_

_And we're body to body…_

_Doesn't matter what's going on  
Or who's around us  
All I see is you…_

Suddenly, the lights changed dramatically- mist poured over the dance floor, and every light besides the one emitting from the dance floor dulled. The floor emblazoned like a neon rainbow jamboree, and a disco ball descended above the crowd with Vector's crowing into the microphone.  
Jeez, dudes…  
I think he'd had enough to drink more than _anybody_.

"ALRIGHT, the lady of the house wants diversity and we're gonna bring it- straight on back to 1977! Here's disco comin' at ya, back from the dead and tearin' up the floor like Thriller de-ja-vu! Shut up and dance, because you know this one!"

Couples joined over the glowing floor, and the fog surrounding us captured each color and delivered to the room a dream-like, surreal atmosphere. I could hear Knuckles somewhere around me, debating with Rouge:

"We went through Lady Gaga but I will NOT be put through this!" His snarling had both myself and Amy giggling, as Rouge made a saucy retort.

"Fine. I'm sure there are plenty of boys out here who'd take me up on an offer-"

"Hey FINE, fine, disco's flippin' fine- I've had enough to make _anything_ fine at this point, so bring it on!" He grumbled, yet the both of them dissolved into laughter at their own bantering before the song began to take over. Amy was looking up at me, as if I might hold the same argument- and I spun her once as an answer, winking when she faced me again. I was always a bit more like myself on a dance floor- what can I say? Fast pace was and is my element.

"You can stay _right_ here." I encouraged, and her touched expression before lunging into my arms was so Amy- I had to embrace her, just a little bit. She made me feel so warm, and knowing exactly what I felt for her made it hard to resist any of her advances…

_Girl I've known you very well  
I've seen you growing every day  
I never really looked before…  
but now you take my breath away_  
_Suddenly you're in my life  
A part of everything I do  
You've got me working day & night  
Just trying to keep a hold on you…_

"Sonic…" Amy's voice trickled smoothly like honey, filled to the brim with contentment. "What made you dance with me?" I almost had to laugh. What _made_ me? She really didn't know how much had changed. At this point, if there was something I could do- if there was some way I could climb over the towering wall of shyness I always had to overcome when I was near her and reach out to her, I would. I was feeling brave, daring- I was feeling like a whole person, instead of two broken pieces of one. And combined, I was a force to be reckoned with if it was going to come to who cared about Amy the most. I knew now for certain, it was me.

"D'ya want to know the truth, Ames?" I challenged, and as we came back face to face during the dancing, she smirked wryly.

"No, tell me a lie." She jabbed, and I smirked back, glaring playfully.

"When did you get so saucy?"

"When did you stop being so saucy?"

"You pilfered my attitude. I want it back." I challenged, and she bark laughed at that idea- grooving back and swooping in close to me again.

"You still never answered my question!" She reminded me as I was taking one of her hands, drawing her in by her lower back.

"Ya got me." I shrugged, and ignoring that panicked feeling that usually overtook me when I attempted to speak to her seriously, I jumped in feet first- like I always do in battle. "Amy- we're dancing because I'm always up for hitting the floor, are you kiddin' me?! Uh, and…" I felt my heart beat slamming away in my rib cage, tapping out its own terrified beat as we moved. Now was not the time to engage in a heart attack- so I gulped down that strangled feeling, and unleashed the words on the tip of my tongue. "And what if I said I've kind of, y'know… missed ya?" I looked away then, fighting with the need to caress the back of my head in bashfulness. I had to wait until she spoke again. Ok, I was freaking out a little.  
Did I just say that?! OUT LOUD? M-maybe I didn't…I **couldn't** have!

… _could I?_

_Here in your arms I found my paradise  
My only chance for happiness…_

_And if I lose you now, I think I would die_

_Oh say you'll always be my baby  
We can make it shine  
We can take forever just one minute at a time…_

"Sonic…" Her voice was so quiet, it scared me. Had I disturbed her? Was she mad? I had to look… well, she looked indecisive, reluctant. …it could have been worse. "Was… i-is that the lie? Are you teasing me?" She asked carefully, gently, like an unsure child. It was then that I couldn't help it- I roared, going red in the face and hugging her tight.

"OH my- Amy ya idiot, gimme a break! NO, I'm not lying, it's the truth man! That's not even funny!" I wheezed, but her expression wiped the laughter clean out of me. She looked so truly touched, she almost might burst into bittersweet tears. It was as if she'd just won an epic award.  
Then, she reached for me.

"Oh…S-Sonic…" Her voice was barely a whisper, but there was a great meaning to her stumbling hushed tone. "I've- I'm…" She couldn't get it out. Emotion strangled her voice, and instead she craned her head in as I accepted her into my arms- nuzzling tentatively against my shoulder. The sweet smell of her hair hit me again, and I couldn't hesitate this time- I needed to nuzzle her back. I felt her tense slightly at me responding to her. I suppose she never expected it. We were moving in sych to the music, and then she let out a quiet sigh of contentment.

_Here in your arms I found my paradise  
My only chance for happiness…_

_And if I lose you now, I think I would die_

_Oh say you'll always be my baby  
We can make it shine  
We can take forever just one minute at a time…_

"Sonic…" She breathed against my neck, and I closed my eyes in euphoria, feeling more like myself- more Sonic than I had felt for weeks. I definitely felt her inhale, and I resisted the urge to chuckle- she was breathing me in, just as discreetly as I had attempted to be. "Sonic, I've missed you so much." The broken whisper tickled its way from my nape to my ear, and just knowing that she'd definitely been thinking of me during all this…

_More than a woman  
More than a woman to me…  
There are stories old and true_

_Of people so in love like you and me  
And I can see myself  
Let history repeat itself  
Reflecting how I feel for you_

_Thinking about those people then_

_I know that in a thousand years  
I'd fall in love with you again…  
_

I was put back together again- re-assembled and feeling more complete than I ever had in my life. I was in love, and I knew I wasn't alone- feeling her fingers curl against my chest as one of my hands found its way into her hair. I was squeezing her flush against me- it was all I had wanted to do all night since I'd seen her. The fact that now I was- that now I could, and she wanted me to… if I wasn't in the middle of a crowded dance floor at a club, and it was just myself and her- the only person I trusted completely now with every facet of me and my personality- I admit it.  
I probably would have broke down and cried out of pure bliss for the first time in my life.  
I had been dragged through the thorns for weeks, aching and burning- drowning and plummeting, getting no relief- nothing to make me feel whole or cheerful.  
Now she was here, and not with some other guy…  
Now, she was with me.

She was where she belonged, and so was I.

I was so desperately euphoric, I know I would have lost it. This was everything I realized I needed to keep that new part of me thriving in harmony, the part of me that needed something back- someone else. The part of me that didn't belong to day saving.  
That other part of me, I knew full well now, belonged to Amy.  
And it was hers.  
I was all hers, right now.  
_  
This is the only way that we should fly  
This is the only way to go  
And if I lose your love, I know I would die…_

"Excuse me." A voice drove itself through our atmosphere like an axe through a tree, sharp yet calm. Amy was so surprised, she actually gasped- tearing her devastatingly lovely eyes from me- the warmth of her leaving my shoulder, my chest… my insides. It was like the cloven ridges that divided me pushed apart again, and the chill it left felt so unjust. I was left torn between two sides once more, my insecurities beginning to flare as my ego side began heating up. I was furious- but not at anything except the fact that the magic had evaporated like the fog thinning on the dance floor.  
The dream was over.  
Back to reality.  
And reality was a set of ice-laced, venom tinted scarlet eyes.  
They were glowering me down, and all at once I hit a brick wall of realization.  
Shadow.  
Shadow was here because Amy was.  
They'd come here together, and now…

"Sonic… a few words, if I may?"

I looked back into the fearful, terror-stricken expression that splayed like an art piece along Amy's features, and I realized I was being dragged…

---  
_Anybody else dizzy from this coaster yet? LOL! I've already written a wealth more for the next part, I can't wait to get the next chapter up and flying! Next we see 'a few words' take place, who's going to be leaving this club with who- and in what condition, might I add! Let me know what you thought of this one, and I'll meet you at the end of this tumultuous walk between Sonic & Shadow next chapter. ;3_


	10. Ch 10: The Better Man

And love, love love is a dangerous drug; you have it, you receive it  
and you still can't get enough of the stuff…  
It's savage & it's cruel, & it shines like destruction  
Comes in like the flood and it seems like religion  
It's noble and it's brutal, it distorts and deranges  
And it drenches you up and you're left like a zombie  
It touches and it teases as you stumble in the debris…

-Annie Lennox

I felt the cool rush of the air around me vaguely; I confess that the alcohol had a strange numbing effect that left me warm and immune to most of the immediate sensations of being abruptly dragged outside. What I didn't miss was the distinct feeling of myself hitting the unyielding brick wall at the force of Shadow's throw. I felt my back quills clash against the solid brick, and his fists launched- intentionally missing my face and instead planting on either side of my head, trapping me where I was. His eyes were cutting a dangerous leer through me.

"Yeah. You sure have a way with **words**." I snapped sarcastically, and my sauciness caused him to sock the wall once more in frustration.

"Sonic, _shut _up, and tell me what the _hell _that was all about-"

"Well I can't do _both_, dumbass-"

He kneed me in the gut with ferocity, and I gritted my teeth, smiling forcefully through the pain as I now watched his livid face with one eye open.

"One more, and I'll re-arrange your pretty little boy band face. Now you better start talking, hedgehog-"

"Ok one, we look practically identical in the face- so are you calling yourself boy band material? Two…" I held up two fingers, causing him to hesitate in socking me right in the face "_She _asked _me _to dance. As far as I know, there's no written law against that- she's got free will."

"That was **more **than a dance you f-"

"Did she look like she was forced into it?" I yelled, overpowering his insult. There was a silent tension between us then, both sets of eyes duelling, and he used one of his arms to press against my throat menacingly- enough to make breathing uncomfortable.

"You had your _chance _Sonic. I am sick of you, your stupid attitude, you being full of yourself- you getting rewarded for being a jackass at every corner of your life. You only want her now because you can't have her all to yourself. Do you expect to be a decent partner at some point when the only person you seem to have _affection _for is _you_? I believe not…"

"I don't think _you're _#1 boyfriend material yourself, considering your previous day job consisted of kissing Eggman's butt and ranking up body counts-" He silenced me with a fierce backhand at a blinding speed, and I tasted the copper of where my teeth had been forced into the inside of my mouth. Our eyes went back to that same hypnotic challenge, like two animals facing off in a complicated dance before a battle to the death. All I could read in his expression was a rigidly set hatred. All at once I was sickeningly ill at the idea of this short-tempered powerhouse, losing his cool swiftly- just acting before thinking, making a hasty or violent mistake in the same manner with Amy…

"Would you treat her like this if she rubbed you the wrong way?" It came out of my mouth, though it shouldn't have- but I _needed _to know that answer. I was certain I **would **fight him to the death, if that answer was a yes. That seemed to pull to venom out of him temporarily, his eyes flashing wide with concern as he had to genuinely consider whether it was a yes or a no waiting at the end of that question…

"…No." He said, seeming to push toward certainty using his voice. "I treat _you _like this because somebody needs to. Now stop running your stupid mouth, if I wanted to hear you talk **this** much I'd be one of your pathetic lackeys." He clenched his fists, readying for my lightening quick attack to start off the chain of many more. But it never came, and I pushed one of his fists out of my vision roughly- as though he were a temperamental child. I kicked away from the wall, now standing behind him with arms folded. He whirled to face me once more, re-adjusting his fists in preparation. Again, it never came.

"Shadow, dude… you're just drunk. I'm gonna tell you this once. I am _not _doing this with you here."

"You dare shrug off a challenge from me, hedgehog?! Lost a bit of that annoying cockiness now that it is one on one, knowing what I'm capable of?" His chest was heaving now, burning with the overwhelming desire. He was lost to his own rage again, I recognized it- and I also knew it was a useless feeling. It wasn't going to assist the very reason we were both out here… and that reason was inside right now, terrified, mulling over what might be happening to the both of us. I couldn't do this to her, even though I had wanted this since the day he led her away from my table in the restaurant. It had been so tempting, and even more so now with his anger and the alcohol, it was overwhelming… but for one of the first times in my life, fighting and winning wasn't on the top of my list. Because only half of me had a thirst for that now…

"Honestly Shadow I don't give a shit what you can or can't do, man. I'm not gonna fall for this again. Not like this. It's all **you **know, but I know more than just beatin' my way to what I want. _Forget _it." I shoved him back from me suddenly, hard enough to make him stumble backward and struggle to gain his balance for a moment against the wall. "Smarten up." He began to descend on me again, a slow warning pace, like a stubborn hunter.

"You- you're one to tell me such a thing you fool. I am _dating _Amy, we have gone on more dates than the both of you have in your lifetime together-"

"Then why the hell are you out here wasting your time trying to beat _me _up like a drunk idiot, instead of inside spending time with her?! Huh?! Riddle me that one, 'ultimate'." I snarled, ending his rant and wiping the expression clear off his face like a whiteboard eraser. "Why? Because I _am_ better for her, and you know it." I wiped my mouth roughly then of the small amount of blood that had escaped, shoving past him and his now unsettled expression. "You're just being a jealous, possessive freak. You didn't see me trying to pull this trash while you were taking her out. You don't even care what she'd think of us beating the crap out of each other, you don't give a shit about how it would make her feel- do you? You just care about _your _feelings, big shocker. History repeats itself. And you tell me _I'm _self centered. Well, looks like we're more alike than you thought! Now can we go inside faker?"

"But you've… you mean to tell me… you weren't defending yourself from me, because Amy wouldn't approve of our behaviour?"

"What was your first hint? As much as I'd like to, beating the hell out of you won't get me any closer to her man. No dice." His expression twisted into many things, but it landed on a rather sour note of pain.

"You won't fight me because she shows an interest in me."

"No. I won't fight you because ya just scared her, **idiot**. And we're going back in there _fine _like it was a false alarm- though I might need to hit the dudes room, seeing you can't seem to resist hitting people in the face. The last thing she's going to want to see on either of us is blood. It's not sexy. Got that angst fest?" He was staring without seeing, his eyes over-brimming with turmoil, and then they were gorging into my own with a frenzied mish-mash of dark emotion.

"So then it is true. Admit it. You do love her. Don't you hedgehog?" It was the one time through the whole ordeal that I felt the need to hide my eyes, tear my gaze away from Shadow's intrusive glare.

"Look, pal. What I feel doesn't matter coz she's going to pick who she wants and that's that. And she wouldn't think much of _either _of us if we're out here kickin' the shit out of each other. Which is why I'm not fighting you tonight, Shadow." I kicked the back door leading back into the club open, tossing one more sharp glare over my shoulder.  
"Because _I'm _the better man."  
As the door slowly began to seal its way shut again, I caught the explosion of expressions and emotions that scattered across his features. Shock, shame, realization, aggravation, loathing, even a touch of embarrassment… one thing I didn't see, was that smug fire kindling in his eyes that had dragged the two of us out here in the first place.

_[Sally was right…]_

My work here was done.

_---_

I made my entrance back into the club as quiet as possible, and I spotted Amy sitting with the group at the table. They all seemed well out of awareness, laughing as if they were all seated smack dab in the middle of a comedy club. Yet Amy held a distressed expression entangled to her features, glancing worriedly around- clearly for any sight of myself and Shadz.  
I hurried into the men's washroom, and checked out the damage.  
Remarkable.  
Could nothing taint this handsome face? I grinned at my own reflection with a sense of relief, the only evidence of the scuffle in the form of a small trickle of dried blood on the left corner of my mouth. I saw to it at my unbeatable speed, and raced back out to the floor with a renewed swagger of confidence. When Amy spotted me moving through the people to the table, she unclenched her tensions and smiled openly. I flashed her my trademark and seated myself across from her- yeah, I'd fight fair. I would be a gentleman and play this too cool. Of course I wouldn't be a jerk and take the seat next to her- I'd surrender that to her date. I was shocked by my own crafty calculations, especially whilst I was partially intoxicated. Then I waited for her to ask the question she was going to ask me. I knew what she was going to ask me, before I even looked up at her.

"Where's Shadow?"

I cracked another smile, and I kept it from looking smug. I couldn't help it. I was so damn pleased I never gave in to one of his banters for once. I didn't know where he was, but that was irrelevant now. I had indeed looked up at her, and was reminded of why I'd so gallantly backed out. And there went my ego side, running as it usually does around Amy. I felt my hand go to the back of my head without remembering I asked it to.

"Sonic…" She said warningly then, and I realized she misinterpreted my shyness for a guilty expression. It was then that it occurred to me that I was staring, and I hadn't even answered her.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, coming back to my senses as I dropped my arm. "He's fine, he should be-"

"Right here." His voice shot through my spine and grasped it rigidly. I hadn't been expecting him quite so soon, but looks like this was going to kick off sooner than usual. Amy observed with a muted look of troubled curiosity the exchange of our eyes meeting, feeling the tension. I continued to watch him shamelessly as he took his seat, arm coming around her as he turned his attentions to her. Silver and Mighty had stopped talking, and instead were viewing the trio of us with wide, cautious eyes- specifically the black and red arm slung over Amy's shoulder.  
Now this, was an awkward situation.  
This, was a lot trickier than defeating an Eggman trademark.  
There's nothing solid to attack, no substance to spin dash through, snuffing out the problem with a grandeur explosion.  
Oh, God… can't a three ton robot just put my head through a couple brick walls and call it a day?!

"Forgive my absence. As you can see, you had no reason to feel concerned." He assured her, and she was smiling appreciatively at him when I grumbled

_"I'm flippin' concerned-"_

_"Sonic!"_ She hissed reproachfully, embarrassed, and Shadow chuckled at my instantaneous grumpiness.

"Maturity was never your strong point, was it hedgehog?"

"While we're pointing out flaws, did you know that you don't blink? Or smile. Jeez, you should get that checked out dude-"

"Sonic man, y-you're bein' drunk." Knuckles huge mitt came down rather noisily beside me, as Amy and I were exchanging a myriad of expressions- many of hers were warning. Many of mine were simply me suppressing laughter. Shadow looked dully at the clearly drunk echidna, unimpressed as Mina tested the table leg nearest to Knuckles. She found it was now loosened from his mighty strength. "Dude, y-you've… you've totally had enou- Rouge? Rouge, did I ever tell you…" A mitt swooped in the air, and Mina ducked with a loud bark laugh "…your outfits…" he blanked for a second, before shoving a finger in Mighty's face "and I've known Mighty for like, ever man, and… Sonic it's always your fault when Angel Island hit's the ground!" He warbled accusingly, with his head folded into his other arm, a massive, ridiculous grin plastered across his face. "And you're still my brother, you- you jackass!" Throughout the raucous screams of laughter I heard Rouge's amused drawl: "Come on, gorgeous. Time to force some water on ya." And she dragged the red fool to the bar, the both of them tittering like grade school students sneaking in to a forbidden party stomp. When I turned my attentions back to the group, Shadow was keeping an eye curiously tuned in to me, and I noticed his hand was loosely entwined with Amy's.  
_He's looking for it. He wants trouble in a bad way.  
IT'S WORKING!!  
Keep cool, Sonic.  
Please, don't bite the bait._

"You think you have anything on this girl in a chug out? Blaze, back me up here!" Mina's upbeat voice thundered across the table.

"I could drink Silver under the table. And still have to end up taking care of him."

"BLAZE!" His defiant roar, followed by tussling, indicated a booth side battle had fired up.  
"You'll still be sipping through the first layer guaranteed, with your stupid little finger stuck off by the time I hit the bottom…"

And bada boom, it was so sudden it almost made me jump- it was the moment I had been waiting for. All night, I had absently hoped this time would come- but the best part of it was, you never knew when the DJ would spring it on you.  
I heard the familiar scratch of the DJ abruptly tearing a record from the needle.  
And then, the unmistakable catchy remix of The Ironside theme by Quincy Jones flared up.  
Just when I found my eyes unable to stop flickering between the people who were speaking, and the pink and black hands lightly joined… my calling came and rescued me from this.  
_YES!!  
_Before Amy managed to get the words to me, her mouth opening with that 'what's up?' furrow in her brow. Before Shadow's egging could get the better of me, and I was no longer resisting the urge to take him out and add some blue to that black.  
I was standing abruptly, and everyone at the table looked at me as oddly, if I were wearing a wedding dress. Of all the people I liked at this table, I turned to Shadow with an abrupt challenge.

"You ready to battle or are you too old for this shit?" I think Amy's jaw might have hit the table.  
Shadow merely raised his brows, leaning in with interest.

"Battle? You mean…" Shadow didn't get the opportunity to finish before Vector's dominating screeches polluted the air.

"Okaaaay, I wanna see some crazy Mobian sneakers scuffing the cardboard pronto! We're bringin' in tonight's break dance challenge at high pace with Dynamite Rave, B4 ZA Beat Mix by Naokiiii!" As cheers rose over the strobe lights and glowing walls, both scarlet and emerald sets of eyes now burned with intrigue.

As the two of us locked eyes with a heated undercurrent of challenge, a super paced song exploded onto the scene like a firecracker in the atmosphere.

"WOOO!! I am so not missing this! We've got the best seats next to the battle stage!" Mina cheered with great enthusiasm, leaping to her feet along with Mighty.

"I haven't seen you do this in a lonnnggg time, man! You sure you still got it yourself?" Silver teased, an arm still cradling Blaze near as the pair of them joined us on the trot to the dance floor. Amy was the most peculiar of all: it was as if she were trying to read me, trying to understand my mood. I pfted at Silver's question, turning to give him an eye roll.

"Am I blue? Are we drunk? Is Eggman a gargantuan, ill fitted eye stingin' son of a b-"

"Bringing in our first two contestants of the evening, **whoa**! Looks like we've got our reigning champ in the house tonight defending his title! Here comes the blue blur Sonic the Hedgehog, and his challenger tonight, Shadow the hedgehog! Lets see some cardboard take a serious thrashing!"

"Well, Shadow? Ladies first!" My smile tipped to one side indulgently, making space for Shadow to pass me on the way to the break dance floor. Tall dark and emo shot a stabbing glance my way before tossing back a cocky grin of his own.

"For the record… don't say I didn't warn you, hedgehog." And with that, Shadow claimed the cardboard.

"Oh-HO! It's beyond on!" I cackled, then surrendered my cell phone. "Silver, would you mind?"

"My pleasure." Silver snickered as he snatched the item from my hand, and made his way with me to the edge of the battle ground.

"No prank calls."

"Fine…" He said dejectedly, folding his arms. "But I was dying to call Rotor and say something dirty. You would've loved it, too."

"You're such a guy!" Blaze scolded, shoving at Silver playfully. I now stood impatiently as I waited my turn on the edge of the board, pulling up my socks and snapping my gloves.

"Ever see him dance Sonic?" Silv perked up again, inquisitive. "I haven't. Think you stand a chance?"

"You must be kidding!"

"Have fun Sonic!" Amy trilled excitedly, arm in arm with Mina Mingoose.

"No worries Amy, This'll be a sinch." I directed my eyes to Shadow as he was about to begin.

The beat pulsated through the crowd, and without even missing one thump of it, Shadow launched himself like a graceful predator onto the sprawl of cardboard. He spiralled gracefully, like the bizarre hypnosis of a gothic themed dreidel. His spinning was so vigorous, the red seemed to smudge and blur into an endless stripe along the blackness of his quills. He snapped out of the spin into a one handed-hand stand, before using it to launch himself into the air for an acrobatic display. His jet shoes let out a booming gust that made the crowd gasp, and then he was on his feet again. Unexpectedly he began to drop forward, slow, as if challenging the very essence of gravity itself. He let himself fall into his palms, raising himself straight into the air with non-existent difficulty. He shot one arm out and spun himself fully once, before he back flipped into the air. He landed beside me with his mouth curling into a deviant Cheshire grin, as if he had me stumped. I retaliated with a boastful smirk of my own, turning to our friends before submitting.

"I suggest you guys order yourselves some drinks and get comfortable. This just might be interesting for once!" I quirked one brow, perfectly arching in blatant instigation. "This might take a while… but step aside, light weight. No titles are changin' here tonight." I cackled at my challenger, moving him. I finally got to throw myself to the cardboard- I can still hear the cheering ringing in my ears.

---  
"Hey guys, check it out! Sonic and Shadow are duelling!" Mina mused to the two seated at the groups established booth.

"And you're not dead!" Silver teased Knuckles, who after a sat down and a few glasses of water was a little more coherent- not to mention glowering. "I betted you'd be gone long ago but Blaze-"

"SHHH!" Blaze elbowed Silver roughly, making Rouge snort with laughter at the comment.

"Are you gonna take that from this twerp Knuckles? He's calling you a light weight!"

"Kid, please." Knuckles cackled, shoving Silver's shoulder playfully. "Your hairdo could hold more liquor than you, you don't want to go against this kind of champion!"

Silver sat with mouth agape in offence, and Blaze was now half sprawled over the table top, arms spread over the surface as her body wracked with laughter. It was then that Rouge raised a hand to usher over a waitress.

"Well we'll see who's left able to walk out of here- there's only one way to test a table of ego's. An order of Caribou Lou's for me and my entourage- three that are AWOL, it's getting hot up in here so we might as well stop feeling all together…" Rouge fanned her chest with a tempting smirk sliding Knuckles way, and his own smile was quite indulgent.

"Lou's? That's 151 proof!" Mina gasped, making Rouge snicker.

"I know what we're getting into, honey."

"Oh, God!" Mina hacked out a laugh. "Fine. This probably won't be pretty!"

"About time someone ordered a real drink. Are you trying to end yourself and your pals little girl, or are you just trying to get me tanked?" Knuckles teased the bat, and Silver and Mighty thumped the table defiantly.

"S'cuse me? I could take you without even having to touch you, Knuckie. Booze is one thing, but battling? You can't even hold your own against blue." Silver boasted, and the echidna broke into a smirk.

"No boxes around? Nope? Guess that's a no dice, mini man."

"MINI man?! Who needs boxes when I can just send you on a free fly?"

"Gonna introduce me to a brick wall?"

"It'll be happy to make your acquaintance." Silver snorted, and the two smacked each other about the shoulders in a manly gesture. Blaze rolled her eyes with a smile, and Rouge sighed with her.

"Boys…"

"Hey I've gone head to head with you before Knux, you watch yourself!" Mighty challenged, and the girls exchanged a hopeless look around the table as the new drinks inhabited the table top.

"Should we wait for the other hogs?" Silver raised his brow, only to find Knuckles eyeing him guiltily, snout already into his own. Everyone guffawed, and Silver reached out to claim his own.

"Guess that answers my question…"

_---  
_I executed a revving spin dash on my fourth run on the cardboard, before exploding out of it into a Zulu spin. I spiralled into the air, executing several back flips before diving into a tripod spin. I threw myself out of it into a one hand handstand before snapping backwards to my feet, whirling toward the floor and executing a blinding corkscrew. It was around the time that I started in at my lightening swipes manoeuvring that Vector began to lose it.

"Whoa, sweet Jesus! Anyone else able to keep up with this, because… I-I think I'm gonna be…" Vector abruptly leapt from the DJ booth, and with his hands over his mouth, fled for the direction of the little men's room. He erupted from the WOMEN'S room not 3 minutes later, screaming and being chased down by an extremely displeased lady wallaby. I moon walked from the center of the cardboard, and when I reached the railing I collapsed against it in laughter, Amy and Shadow joining in at the episode. I shook my head, reaching for Shadow- who bore a taken aback expression when I hauled him over the railing into the center of the cardboard.

"You're actually a piece of work, Shadow. I can't deny it." I rose his arm into the air, giving him a sideways smirk. "I wouldn't mind sharing my title with someone with as many boss moves as you. Where the hell did you find time to break dance on the ARK?"

"You'd be surprised by the multitude of events you find yourself engaged in whilst bored in space. But I must decline." He bowed elegantly at me, holding out a hand to put me on display as he backed off the cardboard. It left me dumbfounded as the crowd watched on with interest. "You are truly the winner in this round, hedgehog. And I must be on my way as it is- the night is shortening, and…" Over the roar of the crowd, it was very easy to miss this part- and I would have, had it not been directed at me. He leaned in to me ever so discreetly then, low enough so that I may be the only one who could tune in: "I have my sights set on other prizes this evening, Sonic." He called me by name for one of the first times, as an effort to give me that extra slap, before moving back to stand by Amy. My fists clenched into themselves so tightly, I felt the joints crack in protest.  
_That son of a bitch.  
_Was he making it his goal to get something out of her before the night was out?  
My mind was off and running, tearing through possibilities and terrors, careening on a reckless course that rivalled my own speed…  
If I wasn't accepting my break dance award for the millionth time in this club, I think I might have laid him out then and there.  
The power was infuriating.  
The power that he had over me then, making me feel trapped in my own secrets.  
He knew something about me that Amy did not- he had deciphered my feelings for her through my actions- watched me sacrifice something I wanted for her peace of mind. For her cause, I chose to migrate from an instigator to a peacekeeper.  
Why is it that the people you despise always seem to discover the most about you?  
I watched as he turned to face her, and in the haze it was as if a dramatized, slowed version of what was really happening played before my eyes.  
_Please don't let this work PLEASE don't let this work…_

"Amy, I'm quite tired- I hope you don't mind if we call this a night? I came as your date, I would prefer not to leave you here to your own devises. It would give me peace of mind to know you arrived home safely. I can give you a ride if you like." He spoke in his calm, rough voice, arms folded as a picture of demure cool. It sounded so damn innocent. How could she read anything devious out of that? He was so crafty, so freakin' clever. I was envious of his ability to maintain his cool around her- for whatever reason, whenever I got near her, my cool seemed to slide off like a satin sheet down my back. All that was left was me.  
I never realized what a desperate expression I was wearing until Amy glanced at me, and then gauged my look with a worried frown. She moved toward me, an arm outstretched until it connected with one of my own.

"Sonic, congratulations on winning, you were fantastic!"

"Thanks, Amy…" Shadow was glaring at me from behind now, and the way my cheeks began to rouge. "Are you, goin'?" I looked at her almost helplessly now, and I felt awful for this because I knew I was putting her in a rock and a hard place. But I couldn't bear it. I know I would surely lose my mind, mulling over what they might do on the walk home, what ideas he might get, or if she'd even go home at all…still, her choice was her own.

"I did come here with Shadow, Sonic- please understand, it- it wouldn't be right…" She was hissing a whisper quickly into my ear now, her grip on my arm sliding into my hand, holding it ever so briefly in an act of comfort. When I boldly met her eyes, at my wits end, I felt a grip of determination overpowering my sense and reasoning. My hand squeezed hers in an effort to keep her near. _Amy…_

"Please don't go." I whispered, ever so quiet- feeling every bit as pitiful as it must have sounded. This was it, now. There was no more ego's or cover ups, there was no desire to hide behind my bashfulness, there was no more character being played for others. I was just me, the person I was before I'd become a great hero and legend- I was a lonely person, plain and simple, who could feel complete with the company of one- and only one person. She delved into my eyes now, her own a mammoth display of conflict. Her fingers trembled in my own, and I could see she was truly torn now- she was seeing things on my face for the first time, things she'd never deciphered there before through the facades. She was seeing me, and she could see I was actually feeling delicate- something I had never felt until these past few weeks. But I could also see confusion in her. She appeared to be begging the question: Why? Why do you want me to stay?  
She seemed to decide that for herself.

"Sonic…" She whispered tightly, caressing my fingers in an act of adulation. Then squeezing her eyes shut, she withdrew her hand from me, and clutched it to her chest with great difficulty. She opened her eyes again, and this time her expression read pain. Stung. Shadow was coming nearer now, sensing the tension, and he gently placed his arm in hers. She was still staring at me with those burning eyes, as if I'd done her injustice. "Please, don't be selfish." Was all she managed, pressing her lips into a firm line, though her eyes burned on with vigorous fury. She turned from me then, swift and hurried- I knew now that part of her wanted to stay here with me.  
But the biggest part of her misunderstood the passionate need I was expressing to be against Shadow's wishes, like I would go this far to defy him.  
As opposed to being about her. She honestly didn't believe that this was anything to do with her.  
And if this were my ego side, yes, that would be plausible.  
_But it's me, Amy. It's just **me**! I'm not pretending anything, this isn't for anybody else but **you**, can't you see that in me?! Can't you look deeper?!  
_But it was already too late for that.  
She really did believe that I didn't feel for her, after all.  
And I'd run out of time to change that now.  
Shadow turned back to me, smirking as they started on their way to making a departure.

"Until tomorrow, blue hedgehog. Take care…"

_Oh yeah oh yeah I've fallen down  
There's no use faking  
And everyone in this old town  
Can hear me raging  
Oh yeah you call yourself my friend?  
Don't get your back up  
I guess we'll find out in the end  
Who's the real bastard…_

_---  
Shadow's POV _

I looked back and I watched him reached for her, unthinking and blind, as if I were robbing him of his security blanket.  
As if I were taking something beloved from him.  
She didn't see that.  
But I looked back, and I did.  
I saw the unmistakable look in his eyes, wearing the face of someone who was being robbed of something direly precious to them.  
I knew that look well.  
It haunted my dreams many nights, my own face in the reflection of the capsule, desperate and frenzied in my need to protect the person who meant more than everything…  
Automatically, in rolled that dirty feeling- and I rejected it almost as quick as it came.  
_She's been here for years, it's not like he hasn't had his chance…_ I thought stubbornly.

I couldn't tell if it were my arm or Amy's that had started in with the quaking.  
I caught one last lingering look from one more face in the club, before the metal door holding in the intoxicating noise fell silent.

I saw Sally Acorn, seated at her perch by the bar, watching me with a sympathetic face.  
And she shook her head back and forth slowly, closing her eyes- shame on me- before the darkness and muffled quiet of the night consumed the two of us.

What I wasn't prepared for, was what was waiting to happen once we passed through those doors- into the unusually blackened shroud of the night…

_---  
You went away, because you said you couldn't love me  
So I went away, because all I do is, love you  
Well I don't think we have to be like this forever…  
Is there more to life than love, and being together?  
_

_---_

_Wow, this chapter was suuuuuuch a handful to straighten away, it was unbelievably difficult to put up as it was, this is my fifth time trying to post it properly!  
AUUGHHH!! XD I hate to stop here but I must! So I have already jump started the next part, I'm so hyped to get into the thick of this story. We're coming to the boiling point, so hold on and get ready to leave the hilarity and comforting haze of the club- we're about to get a bitter shot of reality…_

_Song Lyrics: Love is a Stranger - Eurythmics  
Oh Yeah! - The Clicks  
You Went Away - Tegan & Sara_


	11. Ch 11: Crippled Inside

I apologize for the wall of text or however this may turn out, has been very mean to me lately! :s It took me forever to get this to come out even remotely readable. Hopefully it won't steal my formatting again, I reallllllllllllly love this chapter. If you can read this, by all means, delve in…

Oh yeah you call yourself my friend?

Your back is breaking

I guess we'll find out in the end

What's for the taking

He's not listening, he's not listening…

If he listened to your heart he would hear it saying

I want, I want, I want my baby back…  
**  
**---

Shadow's POV

I guess I had consumed more alcohol than I'd assumed, because somehow, it went from one extreme to the other without me even realizing it had. One moment Amy was linked with my arm, slightly cradled in, and I was enjoying that gloating feeling of her leaving on my arm- not his. I was still remembering that expression on his face, when he reached for her- evidently he'd had enough as well, his abashed tradition for expressing his emotions dissolved before everyone. How humiliating for him, to be exposed and losing, all at once…

Suddenly, a mournful, ripping sob tore through the silent night air. It surprised me so much I actually jumped, and wheeled around to find the source of such desperate, painful cries.  
It was at that moment I realized Amy was no longer in my arms.  
That scared the shit out of me, because now would be a very bad time for her to get abducted. But my search for her didn't last long- in the silhouette of the night, the stars barely outlined her form, crumpled face first into one of her arms against a brick wall.  
Amy was absolutely bawling, her frame quaking with a violence. I could hear each tear fall magnified, the hot summer pavement dry and unyielding to them even so in the cool night  
air.

I really didn't have to ask.

I wasn't confused about her tears.

I was guilty.

The tears were something that could have been avoided, on my part.

After I spoke to Sally, I knew damn well that what I was doing was wrong.

But when had that ever stopped _me_, the unstoppable?

When had right and wrong ever dominated, when all I seemed to do was my own biddings?

Against better judgement, I had decided to go my own way as I always did.

They say you can't teach an old dog new tricks, and I guess I proved to myself just how true that statement was.

The **truth **in all of it was… I didn't want to believe, to listen to, to accept anything Sally had told me. I chose to ignore blatant truth. The truth was something I didn't want.

I had pushed this further than I intended, I didn't think I would get so lost in the heat of it all, between what I wanted, what she wanted, what she didn't know about Sonic.

Because Sonic… well, Sonic was right.

I let myself drink too much, go too far, abandon reasoning.

Because **I** was being _selfish_.  
For the first time since my awakening, I acted in selfishness- but not out of hatred.  
Out of a long simmered, aching, depressing loneliness.

Of the years I'd spent so alone, so cut off from everyone- feared for my abilities, my past, my appearance.  
Nobody had ever bothered to reach out to me.  
Nobody but _her_.

I had been alone so long, I had yearned for somebody lovely, somebody sincere, somebody who made me smile. Somebody who made me forget what a monster I could be.  
And Amy had done that for me, since the day I met her.  
Stealthily I had pined for her- envious of the endless reserve of affection she bore for somebody who barely looked at her long enough to insult her.  
It only made me loathe him more- it only made my thirst to take her from him stronger.  
You don't know what you have until it's gone.  
And I knew what it was like to lose something that precious- the very thing that faker held in his hands, and crushed into sand day after day.  
Night and day I watched, saw her seated at a restaurant by herself, watched the sun sink and disappear, watched her cry quietly to herself as she spent the evening alone.

Alone like me.

She would stand after waiting too long, trudging home solo, to do it again another day.  
I had never mustered the guts to approach her.  
I knew she would reject me.  
So, I waited.  
Quietly, and rather stupidly on my behalf, I had imagined someday that she would shelf her feelings for the ever self-righteous Sonic.  
When she did become available, and was looking for another half that was not him, I happily slipped into the picture. The times that we have had over these weeks are some of the best I've had on Mobius to date.  
But it became evident even _before _Sally had chosen to speak with me, Amy's heart had most certainly taken residence elsewhere.

But I was _so _happy.  
Content.  
Amy needed time to heal… but who would object that given said time, I could be what she had hoped to find in _him_? Maybe that is what drew her to me, initially. But as our dates continued, one issue was becoming inexcusably present.

She was not forgetting him, in the slightest.

I had what I wanted.

She did not.

And I let that detail- that excruciatingly glaring detail- move to the back of my mind.  
I thought I could easily make up for what Sonic lacked, while being everything she desired from him. In actuality, I was blinding myself with my own desires.  
Now here I stood, and as it always has a way of doing, the truth reared its ugly head in the end and stared me in the face. Look what I'd done to such a lovely person- an individual who couldn't dream of hurting me in such a way. Look what I had brought upon a girl I firmly admired?

_Shadow… you bastard._

"Oh, God…" She finally managed to find her voice through her hyperventilating. "Sh-Shadow, I'm s-sorry…" She gulped, unable to separate herself from the very same wall I'd thrown Sonic against earlier. A mixed wave of both dread and stubborn realization was starting to overthrow my thoughts. Now that I was fully aware of what an ignorant jerk I was being, I was having to face the facts. And the facts were, that Sally was beyond right.

Sally was _spot on._

I'd ignored her.

And now look at this mess I'd kindled into a rampaging blaze.  
I approached her wearily, not even aware of the kind of expression I was wearing.

"Amy…" I began, and at the sound of her own name, she began shaking her head furiously at my tone.

"Please don't. Don't be sorry. I-it's my f-fault…" She hiccupped, and in a way I envied her for a split second- watching how her tears were so wild, free and prominent. Every tear I'd ever shed in my life had clawed, fought and tore its way from my eyes. I envied her ability to feel so shamelessly. It was one of those things I really _liked _about Amy- her blatant honesty, her pride in wearing what she felt. I raised a hand of comfort, and gently placed it on her back. _She was so pure. _It was one of the reasons that I could not let her take the blame for this. Before I could speak, she spun, facing me with those brilliant emerald eyes, which were consumed in morose.

"Shadow… I n-never meant for this to- I didn't want t-to end up- oh I _wish _I didn't feel anything for him at _all_!" She pealed, throwing herself back to the mercy of the wall, thumping it uselessly. "He's hurt me so much, why do I have to think about him all the time?! He's never cared, he's _never cared _for me like that!! I don't understand why he's doing this to me…" Her voice tapered into a hoarse whisper, and it was then I decided to spin her toward me once more, taking her against my chest in consolation. She crumpled against me like a delicate feathered strip of ribbon, soft and pliant in my overpowered arms.

"Amy… I have made a grave misjudgement." I murmured soothingly, stroking down the length of one of her quills. "I apologize for getting in the middle of something I cannot fathom. You are a lovely girl, and somebody gave me sound advice tonight that I greedily chose to ignore. I have been reckless tonight. I do not believe Sonic has intended to hurt you. I believe what you are seeing is something he has previously been keen to shield you from."

"What?" She said shakily, eyes searching my own for clarity. She didn't understand. She really didn't see what kind of affect this was all having on Sonic- or at least, had doubted its existence so long she refused to see it while it was smacking her in the face. I could not believe I was giving Sonic the upper hand, but as I mentioned… Sally was right. Amy was not mine for the taking. She had made up her mind about who she desired, and now that I knew for sure that Sonic returned that to her… it was senseless for me to remain a road block. Cruel, even. I was tired of that word being one of the top ways to describe me.  
Even though Sonic enraged me, he was something very dear to Amy.

I owed her this.

"Sonic clearly carries something for you, Amy. Somebody told me things about Sonic tonight that you may not have considered yourself. But he does feel much for you that he has unsuccessfully kept restraints on- he showed me that tonight when I…spoke to him." I found shame in that context, remembering my own behaviour. "Not only did he refuse to battle me, but he showed great chivalry in places I did not. I knew when somebody told me of his protectiveness of you- somehow I knew that perhaps pursuing you could be hazardous. I misjudged him. I decided he could care for no other above his own selfish enjoyment. But when I confronted him… I was taught otherwise. Sonic wouldn't fight me tonight. Forgive me for being so malicious, my temper is ill conceived…" Her eyes were like saucers now, her bottom lip trembling as she seemed to be within a vortex of thought- so many expressions and emotions flitting through her eyes, washing over her features. She began shaking her head again, this time in denial.

"Sonic- Sonic doesn't turn down battles. He can't, I've never seen him do it, he's just too-"

"I _challenged _him tonight, Amy." I grit my teeth against the wave of contempt I felt for myself. I could see a disappointment in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I did that against better judgement. Forgive me. But I did take action against him in my jealousy. He _pushed me aside _for you. He would not defend himself on the grounds of upsetting you. He left me here. I was as astounded as you are now. He would not battle me for fear of causing you anguish."

"It's not true!!" She barked, looking away from me and covering her eyes. "Sonic- I already decided he- NO! I have worked _so _hard this time to not let my feelings for him get in the way, he doesn't feel anything for me except **friendship **Shadow! I can't go back to the way it was, he'll hurt me again! You're wrong- You're making a mistake-"

"I am NOT mistaken!" I bellowed, and she flinched from my yell, staring up at me now in nervousness. I swallowed loudly then, looking down at her beautiful face, knowing she would be so ashamed of me for what I was about to tell her. I had to let her know. I had screwed up so much tonight. I was in debt- this was for her, all the wrong I'd done her. Even for the wrong I had dealt Sonic. I had done him injustice as well, through me pushing myself between the magnetism between them.

It was as Sally had said to me earlier_…'she's got a love. If you ask me, a boyfriend is easier to get in the way of.'  
_I closed my eyes fiercely, not wishing to see her disappointment in me when I told her this."It was more than him turning it down. It was _beyond _backing out. I was cruel toward him. You are not seeing the full picture! He let me _strike _him, Amy. He did not retaliate. I have never… I may **never **know that level of selflessness. Supremely for the good of another, and not myself. He would not strike me, though I know he desired it. He desired your needs above his own. I would not have believed his motives had he not told me himself. I was aware then that he loved you… I was selfish. It is _myself _that requires redemption, not you." When I finally willed myself the courage to look upon her face, I saw my words taking severe hold of her- affecting her in a way I myself had never experienced, never felt before. I might never know such intoxicating emotion, like Amy Rose did.  
She fell, hands weak and shaking as they barely managed a grip at my jet shoes. She was staring wide eyed at the ground, face pinched and frantic as everything I'd said ran circles in her mind. The long, ragged sob she released was different now- it was edged with regret, there was an ageless pain in it that was so bare and raw, I felt the fur standing up on my back.  
She was devastated.  
And I was hearing years piled onto years of waiting, pain, regret- the realization that her struggles were never wasted on him, this was the sound of somebody realizing what they had- and also realizing they stood the possibility of squashing it as well. She knew she might have ruined it all with her actions in the club just now.  
I felt overwhelming sympathy for her.

I let this happen.

"I've, I'm- I-I need to, Sh-Shadow I've got to find him." She clambered her way back up me, and I held her with support, now anxious to right my wrong doings against her.

"Amy, I am certain he is still with his friends, let me retrieve him for you- I am sure he will be open to speaking with you, if he does not revolt at the sight of me…"

"Let me go with you, please, I n-need to make sure he's ok…I d-don't think he'd listen to you." She quivered, scrubbing away at her eyes as she took my arm.

"Are you composed enough to face this?" I questioned, looking on her in doubt. "Perhaps tomorrow would be more prudent. You are currently not in a suitable state, nor he-"

"I know we're drunk, but I can't- I can't leave this as it is, I can't- I didn't know, I've been such an _idiot_!" She moaned "I wouldn't be able to sleep, leaving it like this and him…" her voice broke off again, a fist raising to her mouth, so I consented to her wishes. I led her back into the club, and when the wall of sound hit us again, we pushed through it and the laughing crowd to make our way to the table. We both brought up solid immediately, reading the scene before us.  
Rouge was throwing on her coat hastily, Knuckles was on his cell phone- face urgent. Silver and Blaze wore the same expression, murmuring to each other discreetly. Mina and Mighty spotted us, and she was the first to reach us with the news we were already aware of:

"Guys, I thought you left! Sonic took off just now- Knuckles is on the phone with Tails. He's gone."

Amy rushed to Silver, taking his arm with a bolt of terror cutting through her features.

"What does she mean he's gone?! How could he have left so quick…" She trailed off at the dull looks staring back at her, before smacking herself in the forehead. "Never _mind, _stupid question. Silver, does he have his cell phone with him or do you still have it?"

"Yeah, but don't bother." Rouge sauntered over then, folding her arms with a sigh. "Knuckles has tried that about four times. He's not picking up."

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!" Amy's hasty cussing surprised everyone, and she scrambled to take out her own cell phone. Then she thumped the table angrily, causing everyone to move back in alarm- in case her hammer decided to make an appearance. "I left mine on my NIGHT TABLE!" She bawled, eyes stirring up in a frenzy as she rounded on me.

"Shadow, please- I have to go after him-"

"Absolutely **not**." I said sternly, throwing an arm out before me dramatically- the very idea of her wandering around Mobius at night drunk was appalling. She tightened her fists, as if she might fight with me. I could read every thought in her mind, displayed along her face. She was freaking out in that mind of hers.

"Shadow, this _can't _wait until tomorrow- he is _not _ok!" She protested, and I looked on her incredulously.

"And what do you suggest? A drunken rampage about Mobius alone, in the middle of the night?! Surely you realize just how unsafe that proposal is-"

"I know I can't go alone, I need you to come with me! You are the **only **person here who can keep up with Sonic-"

"Do you truly believe he will reduce to reasoning with me present?! Do you not see how illogical that is? If he is this temperamental now, he _will _refuse us!"

"You're right…" Her voice fell into a light whisper of submission, and she held a fist to her heart- as if willing it to stop fluctuating in torment. All eyes softened at her quivering lip, a sense of helplessness consuming the group. What could anyone do?

"Oh, Amy, you know Sonic…" Mina held her then, if not a bit haphazardly in her condition. "He'll be ok, he's _Sonic_."

"He's still a person! His feelings are hurt!" Amy's voice was small and high now, attempting to resist another onslaught of tears as the group watched her with saddened eyes. Knuckles ring tone interrupted the tumultuous scene, and he flipped it open anxiously.

"Sonic?!" everyone tuned in with anxious eyes, and waited as Knuckles "Mmm"ed, "yup"ed and "Alright"ed his way through the conversation. When he finally flipped his phone closed, heaving out a long gust of relief, everyone leaned in urgently to hear the update.

"Tails is on the other line with Sonic. He's ok, he's going to get Sonic to crash at his place tonight."

"Are you certain that Sonic will be pliant to his request? I have found it to be difficult to persuade Sonic to do _anything_." I counteracted, weary. If Amy was going to get any peace of mind tonight, it would have to be based on something concrete. Rouge now stood beside Knuckles, wavering slightly on her feet, leaning against him for support.

"Poor blue. I really do feel for the saucy hog…" She murmured, and Mighty agreed.

"I wish there was something I could do… he always helps _me _out when I'm good and jammed."

"Well? What do you think, Knux?" Amy asked direly, and he turned to her with a warm smile- a mighty mitt consoling her shoulder. As much as they had butted heads in the past, he still felt that dominating older brother perception over her- as if he'd like to protect her from any harm that might come her way in the world. He disliked seeing such an optimistic girl unsettled as much as the rest of the group.

"Come on, Amy. You know how it is as well as _I _do. Trust me. It's Tails. If anyone can convince Sonic into anything, it's going to be him. Rest easy tonight, ok? You could go visit Sonic in the morning at Tails place. Don't beat yourself up."

"Yeah, this isn't all you, sweetie. You've both gone about this the wrong way, neither of you are completely to blame- and he'll come around. Tonight isn't the night… especially seeing I can't feel my fingers…" Rouge's assurance melted into her staring down at her perfectly manicured nails, and Knuckles rolled his eyes in amusement as he pulled her flush against him.

"That'll do, bat girl. Lets get you back to your place… hit my cell tomorrow, Amy…" Knuckles directed, looking at her sternly and ruffling her pink quills briefly. It was funny, how he could forget his tough guy persona after a Caribou Lou.  
Everyone geared up and got ready to leave, exchanging hugs and comforts before splitting off their own ways. Mighty, Mina and Ash were the last to leave in the group- leaving Amy and I standing by ourselves outside the door of the club. She was looking dismally to the ground at our feet, still appearing to be restraining the urge to cry.

"Oh, Sonic…" She whispered sadly, and I put an arm of support around her.

"Do not fret, Amy Rose. I assure you, if you wish it, I will wake you at dawn. I will travel to your house just to ensure you may get there as early as you wish. But tonight is not the night to sort these tribulations. Not like this. Would you not prefer speaking to him with a level mind?"

"I would…" She sniffled, thumbing one free range tear from her cheek. I gave her a squeeze, starting the both of us walking along the path. It was so disturbingly dark out, the moon non-existent behind the tumble of blackened clouds that took up the majority of the night sky.

"C'mon. Let me walk you home..."

_Hide your heart under the bed, and lock your secret drawer_

_Wash the angels from your head, won't need 'em anymore_

_Love is a demon, and you're the one he's coming for, oh my Lord…_

_He's bringing sweet salvation let temptation take you in_

_He's every fear and every hope, every secret sin_

_He is the universe the love you've been imagining, oh my Lord…_

_Oh my Lord…_

---

"Sonic? Are you going to answer my question? Where are you?!" Tails voice boomed from the other end of the line, and I flinched my sensitive ears away in a haze.

"Wh-whu? Tails, stop yellin'-"

"Sonic, Knuckles called me. He told me you took off. Now if you don't get your blue drunk supersonic ass over to my house right now, I am going to waste my night looking for you. Now are you going to be a teenage girl, or are you coming here now?"

"Don't, don't come looking for me, I'll-"

"Dude I am SERIOUS I am not doing this with you tonight, don't fight me because-"

"I _mean _I'll be there in a second, don't come out!" I hung up, anxious not to get yelled at again. I was so unused to hearing Tails upset or angry, it still took me way off guard.  
Teenagers. They're terrifying.  
I took in a few mammoth breaths of air, desperate for a remedy for both my thundering heart and rampaging tears. I didn't want him to see me like this- **I** didn't even want to see me like this! Drunk, mindless, bawling. I felt guilty for leaving the others, for leaving Knuckles without properly saying goodnight, for all of it. Maybe even for going, if the fun before and after the parts that Shadow dominated hadn't existed.  
It was a literal roller coaster I'd been strapped into, from bottom of the barrel to tasting clouds, then plummeting darkly and crashing into murky water, downward… pulled from that and at the top of my game again, only to be knocked down & attacked by Shadow, going under again…  
I honestly felt like I had just crawled out of the wreckage of a spacecraft that had crash landed.

And it was all based on emotion.

This was another first for me.

I'd never felt, just _felt_, anything so potent.

Was this really what had caused Amy to go into such a delirium over me, time and time again?  
Was it really just me turning a deaf ear to what was so obvious for years, figuring I'd never _get _girls?

Because I got it.  
Oh, I got it alright.  
I got that when you became involved in this sort of thing it **hurt**, more than hell.

If only I had known that there lay greater evils down the road than that of the physical pain I bore for a living. I knew Amy's pain.  
And suddenly, I didn't feel like the great hero people knew me as- I felt in awe.  
Awe that for years stacked one on top of the other, she bore pain like this- and still managed to be so upbeat throughout.  
She actually _stunned_ me. I couldn't even fathom it right now, in my state- I was just walking.  
Not running, but walking- seeing little around me, barely feeling my own footsteps from the warm numbness of the drinks- thinking about Amy, really thinking about her.  
It was the part where I lost her that made it too much to bear.  
Watching her walk away, and leave me behind…

I had never felt so obsolete, so truly rejected in the entirety of my cocky existence.  
And it was a slap across my face, knowing I had never walked away from Amy.

I _ran _from her.

Every, single, time.

This… this was far more messy and complicated than I knew how to get out of- let alone intact.  
All I knew was, in my current disposition, I was in no condition to deal with any of it.  
I was lost. I didn't even know where my ego side was anymore.  
Something told me it had left the club with her. All that remained was that aching part, the part that now completely consumed me. It saturated every thought, it wrestled with anything else that fought to seep into my mind and won.

This, was now more than a bother.  
It was a problem- a malfunction- it was _dominating _me.

Suddenly I got another strange image in my dwindling into insanity- that I myself was Amy Rose, milling around Station Square, pining away, pushed aside by my only love. Suddenly I was controlled by my emotions, feeling the whip sting of rejection, knowing what it was to shed tears out of your love for somebody.

Finally, Amy wasn't foreign. She wasn't confusing at all.  
She was what I was; in love, feeling so much inside, but trapped with it.  
Love is never a blessing when it's one sided- it's a detriment… a demon.  
I was at the same level- we were on the same wavelength, finally, because of each other.  
And now, the idea of her sliding out of that need for me and finding another to feel for wasn't just something that got in the way of my day or mood.

It crippled me inside.

…I had to get to Tails house.

Now.

_So I broke this chapter into two separates, in hopes that it would be less difficult to deal with while transferring it to . I guess that makes this a double update! Mosey on… x3_


	12. Ch 12: STEP UP! Two Halves

Agk, guys I am soooo sorry for this mess, this site is being the devil to me right now! I pray all the kinks have been worked out of this now, here's hoping...

---  
Love is a demon, and you're the one he's coming for

Oh, my Lord...

He is the very breath you feel inside your lungs at night

He is the bitter wind who's drying up your appetite

He is the darkness that seeps into your fading light, Oh my Lord...

Oh my Lord...

---

"Yeah... this is one of the first places Sonic and I spent time together." Amy swirled one finger around in the crystal cool water of Never Lake, lost in a memory. Shadow watched absently, observing as the ripples spread and faded in a pattern to her movements, grabbing starlight as they expanded outward. He finally spoke up, breaking his gaze and his train of thought.

"You know Amy, perhaps you are correct about what you theorized before. Perhaps there have and always will be meant to happen pairings before they occur. Though I do not know…" Shadow stared into the open faced canvas of midnight blue and stars before him, the open sky that used to be his permanent home. He even knew exactly which cluster of stars the space colony would be aimlessly, uselessly existing in _right now_…

"What is it you don't know, Shadow? I thought ultimate life forms knew everything." The pink hedgehog that sat next to him at the waters edge leaned in to capture his gaze, smiling wistfully.  
He couldn't help but grin at her.

"**Almost **everything. But I do not believe… it seems…" he was struggling internally, though his face was blank, emotionless as he stared upwards again. "Perhaps the fact that I was created ensures that I will always be alone. Perhaps it is my destiny, as an immortal. An equal was never created in partnership to accompany me. All biological beings seem to have already been assigned a destination to another. I do not believe I fit into the 'grand scheme of things', as mortals say-"

"That's a **horrible **thing to think!" Amy reeled, her voice climbing octaves as she grabbed the brooding hedgehogs arm. "Shadow, don't believe such a silly thing! You're here, you exist, so you were meant to! If you weren't, you would not have made it through everything you have. You survived the space colony, you survived the battle against Final Hazard… if anything I'd say you were a good luck charm!" She mused, and he raised a reluctant brow at that.

"Me?" He muttered, heavy with doubt.

"Shadow, you were meant to protect people. You are supposed to be here, or something would have happened long before now to change that. Stop being such a downer on yourself!" As he began to contemplate this heavily, marvelling on the thought, her next comment made him actually guffaw.

"I can read tarot cards- want me to see if I can find out your future in _ro_mance?" She wiggled her fingers theatrically, and he shook his head in amusement.

"That is fine, Amy. There are many things I have yearned to know in the past, but I would rather leave that as a mystery."

"Why is that? Aren't you curious?" Her eyes absolutely sparkled with intrigue now, scooting closer.

"I am. Would you believe that I do enjoy a surprise on the occasion?" He rumbled, and she pursed her lips a little, awed.

"Oh! Well… I suppose even ultimate creatures like surprises."

"Maybe more than anyone else. Few things surprise me."

"I guess I can understand that." She consented, bending her knees toward herself and hugging them close to her chest. "So what are you doing tomorrow, besides being my wake up call?" His eyes flickered downward to his inhibitor rings, absent, before clenching one of his open hands into a soft fist. It was difficult to read him, but he was displaying a very slight touch of bashfulness. The only person in the universe who might have ever known that was long gone.

"I have someplace I would like to visit. There is somebody I owe my gratitude for attempting to leash my inclinations to be foolhardy tonight. It never worked, but you cannot blame one for making an attempt."

"Was it a girl, Shadow?" Amy's voice was muted, but her eyes swarmed with curious excitement. Shadow nodded only once, but it was enough to set Amy off squealing. "OAH a girl, was she pretty?! You only met her tonight?!" Amy egged, and Shadow put his head in one hand, watching her in entertainment.

"Yes. She was beautiful. …So are you." The pair exchanged a bittersweet glance, and Amy took Shadow's free strong hand into both of hers.

"Well I'm sure **you **already know you're _gor_geous." She gushed giddily, giggling. Shadow seemed taken off guard by the compliment before he grinned down at her coyly.

"It does not hurt to be aware of that. But… I am not going to make you complete on looks alone."

"I guess not…" She sighed sadly then, giving his mighty fingers a squeeze. She paused for a while, the silence strange on her lips. Then her brow furrowed, and she heaved out a heated sigh. "_Oah_, he's an arrogant, stuck up blue _brat_." She snapped, and Shadow nodded as if it were common knowledge. The smile that remained on his face looked so foreign on someone with his features- especially him. "But…well, I guess he is _supposed _to be mine." The warmth in her eyes as she took in the water was endearingly tender. "I know it sounds cliché, but I think I've always loved him- even with the way he gets on. I just always had this feeling that I'm supposed to stay with him. Like it's where I'm supposed to be."

"You must be. I do not know of another woman who would find his behaviour endearing."

"I want you to find somebody like that, Shadow." Amy said suddenly, and as she looked at Shadow's face, it slowly began to morph from placid to uncomfortable, then to disgusted.

"**what**?…like _Sonic_?" He cringed, nose wrinkling. This caused Amy to bark out a shout of laughter across the water, hearty and booming.

"Oh my God, Shadow!" She howled. "What are you even- **NO**-wah!" The both of them collapsed into a fit, struggling to recompose themselves in the complete and endless dead of night. "Hoo!" She breathed as it passed, placing a hand over her chest. "No, I meant…I want you to find somebody like that, Shadow. I want you to find somebody who completes you." He looked upon her fondly for a moment, before redirecting his eyes to the stretching palm of water once more.

"That would be extremely difficult. But I have seen the impossible happen… therefore it is improbable, yet not _impossible_." Shadow's crimson gaze took in the pretty girl beside him, as she stretched, then leaned against him with a yawn. That was his cue to stand, taking her with him as he went. "You're exhausted. Let me give you a ride, it's the least I can offer for the chaos I've brought you tonight…"

"You… did _not_… cause…" she paused to yawn again, before cradling her head in against Shadow's shoulder. "You smell good." She mumbled nearly incoherent, and Shadow's laughter was low and rumbling in his chest.

"C'mon, Amy…" He looked down at her still face, which was swiftly falling into a serene slumber. He gently thumbed her intrusive bangs away from dangling before her face. It was then that he allowed himself a minute, just a moment in time to feel a portion of sadness- a loss for what could have been, but was never meant to be.

They were not the two halves that would complete each other, and in a way he did regret that.  
Still, his venture was far from over- but he would never question that hers was written in stone, definite. Regardless of how probable or improbable Shadow thought the two would be in terms of compatibility, that was irrelevant.

There was only one clear cut fact he gathered from this about love.

You didn't choose it. It chose you.

_Take reverent care of this girl, Sonic…_

---

"Had enough water or should I get you another?" Tails offered, and I shook my head dumbly from where I was curled on Tail's couch.

"M'good, dude." I insisted, pulling the blanket he'd given me tighter around myself.

"Yeah… you seem a lot more sober since you got here." Tails seated himself near my feet, two tails swishing against my knees.

"I totally am. I can't believe I was drunk like two hours ago-"

"You are so still drunk-"

"Am not!" I retorted, getting to my feet- and when I teetered, Tails grin jeering, I huffed in defeat and plopped back down. "Maybe a little bit." I frowned, wriggling under the blanket and curling up again.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on then, while you're here?" Tails said flat out, collecting my empty glass and bringing it to the kitchen. "Some of us aren't allowed to go clubbing yet." There was a wry edge to that, and Tails bore a taunting expression when he came back and threw himself down on the couch again. I eyed the room nervously, unsure if I was even stable enough to review the shameful night.

"How was your night with Cream?" I jumped to, both curious and relieved to get out from under the heat lamp. He flushed at that, clasping his hands and looking at the white tips of his sneakers. He was so much like the kid Tails I always knew in that moment.

"It was, well, perfect." He sputtered, the pink on his cheeks growing into a crimson. "Like it always is…" He was silent then as I smiled, touched. It was just so damn cute that the two of them should ever become an item. It was as if it were supposed to happen, like… like me, and…

"Ahem!!" Tails cleared his throat noisily, glowering at me now. "You're not going to deter me that easily, Sonic. Now fess up. Why did I have to hunt you down? What went on in there?"

"Well, Tails- Amy left with Shadow." I said hoarsely, and no matter how many times I'd practised saying that exact thing to Tails on the way to his house, it still came out dejected and broken. I used to be so good at this…

"She left with him? Meaning…" His face blanked, then seemed to be stripped of color. "She's not sleeping with him, is she?! Is she drunk?!"

"Beats me. And yes." I said flatly, monotone. His words had sucker punched me, and I was still struggling to collect myself after it. Tails looked on me with soft eyes then, taking a gentle grasp on my ankle.

"Naw, it can't be like that. Sonic… Amy has more sense than that. Come on, now…"

"They were making out at the club." The bitter words shot from my mouth like a bullet, and without looking at him, I knew this surprised Tails immensely. It took him a moment to retaliate.

"Making out? Really?" He said weakly, brushing his bangs out of his face. I nodded dumbly, and when I noticed him staring at me wearily, I let out a heated huff.

"Fine, ok whatever, it was one kiss. One is enough." I said darkly, flipping over to avoid Tails sympathetic gaze. He tugged at my ankle again, unwilling to let me succumb to misery.

"Sonic, you know what happens when people drink. You can't be mad at her-"

"I'm not mad!" The tone in which I said that might have sounded otherwise. "I'm just…ugh." I groaned into the couch pillow, still refusing to look at my little brother.

"Are you disappointed Sonic?" He asked, sounding so much like his 8 year old self. "Did it hurt your feelings?"

"I-YES it hurt my feelings, Tails! Yes!" I said in exasperation, closing my eyes tightly against the wave of embarrassment admitting that caused. "I thought me and Amy- forget it. I was wrong, anyway. She's with Shadow now and it's my own fault." I grumbled, and the emptiness my own words left was almost akin to starvation. It felt so final, permanent. The silence spread out like the darkness outside, and Tails removed his hand. He got up, and I wondered absently- and sadly- if he was giving up and going to bed. In a way, I wanted him to argue with me- to tell me it wasn't true. Someone had to.

"Aw, _Sonic_…" I heard his voice meshed in half amusement, half pity. Then I heard him kneeling in front of me, and he took me by the back quills to tug me into a secure, brotherly hug. "You're such a dufus when it comes to girls you know that?"

"I know that…" I said dull & thickly, forcing back the tears I felt coming on. "Man, I am-"

"There's something goin' on. This is pretty messed up, Sonic. But I'm telling you now, there's no way Amy's just stopped feeling for you, ok? That's…" He shook his head then.

"I'm sorry but that's crazy talk. Something is up. Things are frigged…" He looked at me warningly when I tore back, glaring- now that I'd accepted she had officially cast off her feelings for me, I didn't want to set myself up for another let down. "Sonic, things are really screwed up right now, but there's no way that's true. I mean just days ago-"

"What? What Tails? What now? There's no place to go from here man! It's over! She's with him! She's-"

"Just days ago she called me up and it wasn't just to talk to me, she wanted to speak with **you**!" He dominated my ranting as he stood against me, his face as firm as his beliefs.

"For what. Over what? Last time I checked that turned into a date!" Again, words I'd hoped I could keep a hold of came stumbling out of my mouth. He seemed a tiny bit stung by that, and he circled the couch to stand behind it as he recovered. But he recomposed himself, and rounded on me for the second phase of our rally.

"It was just for fun. She called _me, _thinking **you **were here. She was upset! What was I supposed to say? _'No sorry I don't feel up to going out, I'm busy Amy so you can just carry on crying at home by yourself seeing'-"_

"She was crying?" My face twisted from annoyed to sombre as I glanced over the couch at him. He paused, noting I was becoming more pliant. He took in a breath, nodding before continuing on.

"She's like my sister Sonic, I have to make sure she's ok too! And she wasn't, she was all shaken up because…" I had started peeking over the couch at him again, and his ears started drooping.

"Because?" I prompted, the atmosphere shaky. Tails was eager to reclaim balance, and stuttered swiftly into his next statement.

"B-because she was upset she hadn't heard from you in a while! She figured I'd know why."

"She had time to notice?" I grumbled, and Tails eyes seemed to soften up at this insecurity.

"Sonic… you have to stop thinking like that, or nothing is going to change! You know she wouldn't just forget about you like that." He snapped his fingers, and I shook my head stubbornly.

"Look I told you how she got on with Shadow-"

"Shadow isn't **you**! Why can't you- Sonic, this… this has really gone on long enough." The statement was so solid, it sounded as if my grandfather had just uttered the very words. So final. My eyes widened at the hard look on my young friend's face, so out of character for someone his age. Damn, when did he grow up, and where was I? It seemed like only earlier that **day** he was still 8. Where did this saucy 16 year old fox come from? "You know exactly what's happening and you're not dealing with it! It's stupid! Sonic, this is just like… this is just like if Eggman decided to come in here and take over our city. You wouldn't just sit there, would you? The solution is obvious!"

"Tails, I know you're trying to be Ghandi here but this isn't exactly the same-"

"WOULD YOU? No! I've watched you sitting around like a lump of fail for the past couple weeks, what _are _you? Who are you and what did you do with Sonic the Hedgehog? Snap out of it!" I gulped at that punch to the ego, raising my head in defiance at Tails and his out of character bossiness.

"Bro, you're just not getting' what this is about!"

"I know what this is about, it's _you _who doesn't know! You and that stupid ego- I'm tired of sitting around and watching it bully you, just do what it is you want for God's sakes! You've put this off for years, you put it off that night when I asked you, and now that you're a mess- lo and behold, you're STILL making up excuses! Would you just go to her house already-"

"I can't DO that!!" I snarled, thumping on the back of the couch. "_You're _the one who can 't see what's goin' on here when I see it for what it is! She's seein' other people- you think that's a sign to go tell her whatever it is she used to want to hear?! She's past this, don't you see I'm a freakin' boyband to her?! I CAME AND WENT! I was a fad, poster boy! The end! Kaboom, dream over! She went from leaping on _me_ to leaping into my rival's-"

"For someone who runs at mach 1 you can be so slow sometimes you know that?!" He thundered, stomping his foot at me like he used to when he was fed up- like a child. "You should know her better than that by now! It's **you **who needs to figure out what's going on, fast. It's takin' you out, Sonic- if you don't do something soon, nothing is **ever **going to change! She actually _will _move on, then what will you do? Stay alone for the rest of your life? She's waiting for you to do what she's _always_ waited on you to do! STEP UP! And you're just gonna choke?! You're being stupid, WHY? It's not **you**, Sonic! I don't _like _to see you like this..." He ended his rant with a sharp intake of breath, eyes beginning to well. "I barely recognise you when you're messed up like this. It's not you at all."

We were silent for a while as he bashfully swatted away the small collection at his eyes. Both of us were staring at the other incredulously, and then he abruptly turned from my line of vision. I perked up to respond or at least comfort him, but he put his hand up. "Don't. Don't even. I know what you're going to ask, and I won't let you. Don't ask me what you're supposed to do now, _just do it_. Do yourself a favor for once, Sonic. You've done enough for everyone else." I think if the back of the couch wasn't there, my jaw would've hit the floor. "And another thing..." He ever so slightly turned his head to me then, all smug and knowledgeable. "I know what you did with my radio. It's hard to ignore the imprint of a pointed toe sneaker in the ass of it. It's old, I don't really mind... but try not to make a habit of bunting my items through my top floor window, it could be something valuable next time."

_Oh, God. Was this international dupe and humiliate Sonic week?  
_

"I-I'll do that." Was all I could offer meekly, wishing to disappear, or at least bring the couch with me to hide behind as I made my way out. But when I stood, I was half shy half relieved that my younger brother came around to embrace me.

"Sonic... I'm not angry with you. I'm just gettin' scared for you, man. Do you know how weird it is seeing you of all people sulking? And I took a page out of Eggman's books. It seems the only way to get through to you is to shut you up & bitch-slap you with words." At that, the both of us exploded into a long, boisterous round of hilarity. When we finally adapted the will to breathe again, I sighed long and loud, staring out the window. He gave me a moment, then his voice picked up softer than before. "Don't worry about Shadow. I know Amy better than him. And I think she's just as messed up as you are. You've gotta fix this thing, or at least try to. You're not gonna back out this time... are ya?" He pressed nervously, and at that, I turned to him with my traditional simper stamped over my features.

"You kiddin' me pal? Since when does Sonic the Hedgehog back out of anything? You're right. I've been nothin' but a wimp these past couple weeks. I _dare _you to find something to scare me outta this one."

"Cute couples get in free?" He jabbed, rubbing in my one true fear of romantic situations. My smile expanded to an almost challenging beam.

"Nope. Not even that any more, little bro. It's almost light out, and I've got a disaster to fix. I gotta act before this shit gets out of hand." At this, Tail's cyan eyes sparked with excitement. He kept pace as he followed after me, toddling down the stairs in step.

"Y-you better call me and let me know how it goes Sonic! You _owe_ me after this one!"

"I OWE YOU!?" I bark laughed as I now lounged in his open doorway, making him take a step back in surprised confusion. "Kid, I could convict you for treason. If anything, **you **owe **me**, Ice Cream man."

I left in a blaze of speed and laughter, Tail's flaming red face and call of 'point taken!' fading into the growing darkness. At least he saw me as he should, all speed and sauciness.  
He would never know how I was splintered like thin ice right now, waiting for the moment to break apart in frailty- plunging into the icy hell below.  
I shuddered, and smoothed the spot where my fur stood up at that mental picture.  
I was making a bee line, charging toward the one place I would inevitably end up at during the break down of all this.

Visions of Shadow and Amy were pulverising me.  
My doubts had never been so fierce.  
My longing to see her open her door had never been so desperate.  
I needed her, and against my natural instinct to nervously flee from the situation… now, like I did with all my enemies and road blocks, I was ploughing **forward **at the speed of sound.  
She was the first and only person to make me _feel_- feel so much, and I prayed… please, _please_, _PLEASE_ God, if you are listening to me out there, for all the good I've done, I'm begging you.

Just this one request.

_Please let her be the **last** to make me feel this way- please, let her be the one._

I won't ever be the same if she turns me away.  
I won't ever recover if Shadow could possibly be the one to complete her- if she could replace me so easily with him. I couldn't even fathom her preferring him- that idea singed me to blistering point. It hurt too much to dwell on, I couldn't delve into that portion of hell.

Now, not even my ego side could survive the strangle hold of the situation- the new me was running overtime, and Amy was that adhesive that would force the two into one again.

There was going to be no turning back this time. No running away, no distractions, just a destination that left my two halves quivering in both anticipation and anxiety. (That's my way of dulling down my complete and utter terror of what was to come.)

Yes, it was time for me to face the music.

It was time to pay a visit to the house of Amy Rose.

---

_Been running so fast, right from the starting line_

No more connections- I don't need any more advice

One hand's just reaching out, and one's just hanging on

It seems my weaknesses just keep going strong…

Head over heels, where should I go?

I can't stop myself I'm out of control

Head over heels, no time to think

Looks like the whole world's out of synch…

---  
_SO-NIC! SO-NIC! SO-NIC! (waving blue banners like a psychopathic sports fan)  
OK! SO I'm terribly excited to write the next part. I won't keep you all waiting too long, so hang tight and I'll catch you all at Amy's place in the next chapter. ;3  
Also I am so happy that this actually came out decent, I spent over 2 hours just trying to decipher the mess this came out looking like. LOL_

Till then Sonic fans! x3

-Mish

Song lyrics in this chapter:  
The Clicks - Oh Yeah  
Jann Arden - Could I Be Your Girl?  
Go Go's - Head Over Heels


	13. Ch 13: No More Lonely Nights

I'm not dead! XD I JUST finished my latest piece of chapter art for this story, which I wanted to have done before I put up this chapter. Now it's time we met back up with Sonic, on his way to Amy's abode…

---

_I can wait another day…  
Until I call you  
You've only got my heart on a string, and everything a-flutter  
But, another lonely night…  
Might take forever  
We've only got each other to blame, it's all the same to me love  
But I know, what I feel  
To be right…  
No more lonely nights_

----

This had gone on for long enough.  
I had let myself and the people around me grind down into this miserable train wreck- and worse than that, I let somebody get in the way.  
_BIG mistake, Sonic.  
_I let someone get in the way of something I had always known was my meant to be, whether I had agreed with it at times or not.  
Even when I was too young to comprehend what I felt for her, and felt a rebellion against any feelings of the sort toward girls.  
In a way, when I was younger, I was almost annoyed at her- angry, ridiculously, that she'd gotten me. No other girl had really turned me into a stuttering, blushing idiot before- and then she came along.  
I couldn't be cool 24/7, and when I was growing up, that's all that had mattered to me- being cool, confident Sonic.  
Until her.

With the guys, it was different. I could still be me, arrogant and cocky- they were either awed by me or envious.  
But she didn't care- she'd tell me to shut up, smarten up, or stop acting like such a jerk, even though she needed me.  
I guess she knew that I would never let her get hurt, no matter how saucy she got with me- no matter how bossy or how much she agitated me, somehow she knew I would never leave her.  
I had myself convinced she was the most irritating girl that had ever existed- and at every opportunity, I fled from her- from the way she sent my heart into a pounding frenzy whenever she squeezed me close. I even had my friends convinced that I couldn't stand her.  
But they kept asking the question that I myself could not admit the answer to.  
Why do you save her then, Sonic? Why do you care?

_She's the kind of girl who puts you down when friends are there  
You feel a fool…_

Why?  
Why indeed.  
There was the hitch in my well sewn scheme- that was what called my bluff every time. And she knew it better than anyone else.  
Because I could not bear to lose her anymore than I could bear to have her near me, frazzling my thoughts and mind.

She _understood _that I couldn't bear to lose her, she could just never understand why. Often times, neither could I.

I could not lose Amy, and I couldn't always understand that at my young age.  
I remember when Metal Sonic stole her, shortly after our first meeting.  
It wasn't just a kidnapping. It wasn't routine, what I was used to. It was different.  
It felt too personal.  
It harped away at a nerve that I didn't know existed until Amy was in danger.

I remember the nights the most- because I barely got any sleep during them.

Every time I closed my eyes, I saw her blushing at me when I smiled at her.  
I saw her bragging to me about her bizarre way of finding me- how for once in my life, she rendered me speechless by telling me she was meant to find me.  
She even called me silly for doubting that fact at all- that her cards were always right.  
My dreams always delved into the places I tried so hard not to relive while I was awake- almost taunting me.  
I saw her turning around as we approached Never Lake, emerald greens bashfully staring down at the Mobian sunflowers at our feet before peeking up at me. She asked me if I had a girlfriend- I just about had a stroke.  
Not only was the girl pretty, funny, and interesting.  
She liked me.  
_It's as if she was made to find you!  
_I was just staring at her, and I could still feel the beads of sweat… she flushed madly, looking down at the ground again.  
_So uncool Sonic…so, so uncool! Speak! Do something dude!_

"Oah, I guess a boy as cute as _you _already has a really pretty girlfriend…"

Blushing had never been a part of my life until that moment- what did I have to blush about? I was never embarrassed, because I was never uncool.  
I was Sonic the Hedgehog.  
But all I could do to answer her was blush, and my hand had flown to the back of my head for the first time. Because now she smiled childishly at me, and winked.

"Betcha don't think she's as pretty as _me _though, do ya?"

"I-I'm…" _I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever met, but my brain is temporarily on leave! _"I don't- N-no girlfriend." _What did that even mean? You sound stupid! You're supposed to be Sonic, man!_

_She looked at me expectantly, fluttering her lashes.  
Well? Shouldn't you kiss her?_

_"Sonic?_ Are you ok?" She smiled, pink rising to her cheeks again, and gently caressed my ear, pulling dandelion fluff out of my fur from where I'd ran through a patch earlier. And that did it. _SO PRETTY! NEVER met a girl hedgehog, why is she so pretty?!_ Cool gone. She had me rendered unable to speak. I felt like my skin was on fire, and briefly realized bewilderedly that it was the blushing. I wasn't used to it.  
_She likes you, just do it!_

_When you say she's looking good  
She acts as if it's understood, she's cool  
Cool, cool, cool  
Oh, Girl…_

I ran.  
I ran, I ran, I ran.  
The next time I saw her, her face was seized in terror- divine green eyes brimming, wincing- Metal Sonic.  
He was holding her too tightly.  
Even in dream, I could still feel the way my chest flared indignantly at that fact- oh, there was a fire alright. And if I'd have been sure he wouldn't kill her before I had the chance to get his pointed steel fingers off of her, I would have tried to rip him apart, bolt by bolt, right then and there.  
He bit into her sides, sharp fingers embedded into her green top. She cried out, and his jet kick started. For a moment I was horrified that he might burn her. Then, he was taking her away- and she was looking back at me, a hand reaching for me- she screamed out my name.  
She wanted me to help her.  
My mind was racing, screaming.  
Visions of possibilities were what the dreams always ended in.  
The horrible things that Eggman might be doing to her…  
Using her life energy to power one of his machines, perhaps?  
That scared me the most.  
What if one of the machines Eggman used against me was powered by her?  
What if Metal Sonic was torturing her?  
_If he did burn her, if he did hurt her…I'd…I'd…  
_I'd wake up, and my own voice, disoriented but dark with contempt, would surprise me:

"I'd kill you, Eggman."

I'd blink in surprise, coming back to my senses in whatever zone I'd passed out in exhaustion from.  
_Called your bluff, Sonic.  
Called your bluff.  
You like that girl, and you damn well know it.  
_Do not!  
_Do too…  
_And for the sake of said girl, I'd plough on through another multitude of zones until I could take no more, and the dreams would start again.  
Those were always the worst moments of my life.  
So I naturally tried everything in my power to keep them from making a reappearance.  
When I knew she was safe, I wanted to keep her that way._  
_I tried to keep her back, and everything being around her did to me and meant.  
I would only bring her closer to the danger that always whirled around me.  
But I couldn't run from my own thoughts.  
I couldn't stop the dreams, whenever she was in danger.  
They always reminded me just how much I had twined my life with Amy's.  
The dreams exposed me to Sally- whom I'd cared for deeply, but not deeply enough to ignore what I felt for Amy. I could be cool around Sally. She was beautiful, she was heavily protected- she was a princess. Of course she was.  
If I wasn't there, Sally had a royal guard.  
I thought I could love Sally- I loved her as a friend, why not more?  
I found her attractive, smart, interesting, honest.  
But it is true, what they say. You don't choose love, it chooses you.  
Amy had chosen me since day one.  
But I tried not to let that blind me.  
The important thing was, I was all Amy had.  
I _was _Amy's royal guard- her protector, her friend, her mentor in battle, her partner in missions, her faith in all that was good in this world, her reason to better herself, her biggest irritation, her lifeline, her flaw, her muse.  
I was her one true love.

_Is there anybody going to listen to my story  
All about the girl who came to stay  
She's the kind of girl you want so much it makes you sorry  
Still you don't regret a single day…  
Oh, girl…_

She needed me so much, I was terrified of being the source of her demise.  
I never realized that I cared about Amy so much, I pushed her away to keep her with me- always at a distance, but always safe and free from the crossfire being with me would place on her.  
It always boiled down to this: Losing her was not an option.  
I thought that the pain, the risk of her being hurt due to her nearness to me surpassed the pain of never acting on how she made me feel.  
I thought the way I was whenever she'd been captured was a testimony to that.  
I was listless. I would lose my mind, whenever I didn't know what was happening to her- the dreams, my persistence. I would battle, crush, leap any obstacle, brave waters, flames and toxins- I would demolish mammoth creations built to kill me, I would ironically brave any horror that came my way, to beat down the one that scared me the most.  
Losing her.  
It was agony- it was the only time I can honestly say, in all my bravery, that I was terrified.  
I thought that there was no pain greater than what I felt when she wasn't safe.  
So, for her sake, I hurt both of us.  
I thought it was so selfless… but it was selfish, wasn't it?  
When Sally left me, she had smiled wistfully at me.  
She told me to stop lying to myself- it was hurting me.  
I could lie to my subconscious as intricately as I pleased, but it was telling me the same thing- calling my bluffs in dreams.

I could not lose Amy.  
I could not lose her to anything.  
Because I was terrified of what that might do to me- though it was really Eggman who should be scared of that.

He wouldn't have so much fun with Dark Super Sonic.

You see?  
Am I making myself clear?  
And, my friends, this is exactly why I, Sonic the Hedgehog, had tried so stubbornly to keep my distance from girls.  
It would only mean trouble.  
TROUBLE!!!  
Every guy knew, girls were trouble.  
Then, you figure out the _meaning _of trouble when they're gone- and you find yourself missing them.  
THAT, is real trouble.  
Losing a girl, is trouble.  
My plan was perfect, flawless.  
It was working so well- she was safe.  
She still pined for me always, and unbeknownst to anyone- sometimes even myself- I still pined away for her as well, running the frustration of it all off at the speed of sound.  
Our absurd cycle of a relationship stayed the same for years, unchanged- and she was still so near to me, in love and secretly loved, but most importantly: SAFE.  
The only downfall was that she was never truly mine, and as the years passed, my unflawed plan became very flawed to me.  
I went from relieved, never having to call her my girlfriend, to just plain pissed off.  
She was safe, but at what cost?  
She was hurting in other ways.  
So was I.

_When I think of all the times I tried so hard to leave her,  
She will turn to me and start to cry  
And she promises the earth to me, and I believe her…  
Oh, Girl…_

I teetered on the edge of doing something about it, and being scared to break this cycle. What if I had missed the boat, and delayed too long?  
What if she wouldn't believe me if I told her I wanted her after years of running from her? I couldn't- I was afraid of that, too. What if that made her mad, and she decided I was a liar- that she didn't want to see me again? She was so damn stubborn. She might take off on her own, convinced she could protect herself.  
She could plant me in the ground with her hammer, and poof! She'd be gone.  
Out there somewhere, that Eggman could collect her.  
That new fear- her rejection of my well disguised feelings, lead back to my biggest fear of all.  
Losing her.  
I risked losing her, and that was a wager that was too great to gamble.  
I would shrivel without her- she truly lit up my life, in so many ways.  
I overlooked the biggest flaw in my plan of all- and for this, I deserved a blue ribbon for idiot of the century.  
I never considered, of her own will, she would decide to give up on me.  
It was so obvious!  
A person as passionate, as affectionate, as loving as Amy- of course she would need to act on all that pent up, overwhelming emotion some day.  
It was easy for me- I knew she loved me, I knew I felt for her…what did I have to worry about?  
Did I ever think about the fact that it wasn't fair?  
She didn't have the luxury of knowing the person she pined for was madly, blatantly in love with her- like me.  
For all she knew, she meant nothing to me- she was wasting her time.  
God, forget the ribbon. I deserved a monument- a museum of idiocy, in my name.  
Now a new fear- bigger than losing her to Eggman- more disturbing than losing her to my ego, to Metal Sonic, to her irritation or rejection of me.  
This pain deserved its own research team, because screw getting punched through 14 brick walls by a 3 ton robot.  
Losing her to another man, by her choice?  
THAT.

That, dudes, is what I call _PAIN_.  
Forget the nightmares caused by the other kind.  
THIS kind kept me up at night- I couldn't even _get _to sleep, and I've slept in some creepy, messed up places in my day courtesy of Eggman.  
None of the other pains I'd experienced in my life had ever made me cry this way.  
So, although I had weaved what I thought was a fool proof way of keeping Amy safe, it wasn't keeping her near to me anymore.  
And what was my prime directive?  
Not losing her.  
And I didn't care if another man could keep her safe.  
I didn't even care that it meant I didn't have to be Amy's protector anymore- that she wouldn't be my responsibility, that I wouldn't have the nightmares hounding me whenever I knew she wasn't safe.  
Because, I didn't _want _that. So forget all my other plans, because this was a damn emergency! I thought I knew all the worst case scenarios, I thought I hated the idea of her being my responsibility and failing her the most.  
But her forgetting about me like that… letting some other guy worry about her…  
I hated that idea, more than I ever thought I could hate **anything**.  
Another man.  
_PUH!_  
I never took into account, the devastation of her letting go of me would bring.  
_She must be kidding! She couldn't want that, could she?_  
Because I _didn't_ **want **that!  
I didn't want another man to protect her.  
I didn't want another man to love her.  
_I_ wanted that.

I'd always known that, I'd always denied that, but dammit, that's how it was.  
I loved Amy, and I knew it.  
I was the last person to come to terms with that, besides her.  
Sally was right.  
_Everyone _was right.  
But her with someone else? That was wrong. She loved me, and I went from needing to run from her to needing to tell her the truth. I needed her to know that I loved her back… jeez, my timing is just perfect, isn't it?  
Man, forget the fastest- I'm the _dumbest _thing alive!  
Now I stood the risk of being destroyed by what was going on- and it was my own stupid fault.  
I knew, I should have done this years ago.  
I was almost there, and like I did while I was battling, I was going my way and that was that. No turning back, no chickening out, just forward- and fast.  
I might be too late.  
I might not.  
_Better to be late than never._  
Boy, had I learned that over the years gone by.  
Now was a time to put it to the test- to put **me **to the test.  
Would you believe, the greatest I'd ever come face to face with?  
I inwardly groaned as I felt the scattered pecks of water hit places along my arm, my nose, the top of my head… rain.  
This is why I hated spring more than any other season.  
The faster I got to her house, the better…  
Upon thinking that, there was her house, standing with the light on over the door at the end of the trail I was standing at.  
This was the moment.  
All I had to do was indulge in that puny distance from this hill, through her gate and up to her porch steps.  
Everything would start or end at the bottom of this hill.  
The rain began to pick up slightly, speckling along me and beginning to take shelter in my cobalt fur. I shook the droplets that attempted to hold onto me in annoyance,

and zipped swiftly to her front door.  
I thought about lifting my fist to knock, and that was my first mistake.

That gave the situation and the fears that came with it enough time to catch up with my speedy feet.  
My breathing became unsteady, and my pulse pounded in my wrists and ears.  
Jeez. So this is what it was like to be truly, uncomprehendingly terrified.  
For once, I knew how the people I rescued on a daily basis felt.  
I sucked several deep, dragging breaths into my lungs, in through the mouth, out through the nose.  
_You can do this, Sonic. You've done everything else. It's time to do this now, or go home._  
I was NOT, going home.  
I raised my fist confidently, about to release my energy into this extremely important knock. What came after it would change many things. But as my white glove hovered over the door, the image of Shadow answering it made my fist drop like a deflating balloon to my side.  
God…  
What if he _did _answer her door?  
Tell me to get lost, piss off somewhere and stop tormenting the two of them?  
I remembered what Tails had said to me earlier, and with renewed courage, Shadow or not, I rapped crisply on the familiar door.  
Screw Shadow.  
Amy loved _me_, Shadow or not.  
My ears perked, waiting for a footfall.  
I felt guilty  
.What if she was in bed?  
_NO._  
_You can't go home now, dude! Not after working up the guts to do this.  
Damn it Sonic, get this over with. It's what you want, it's what she's always wanted, now stop with the stupid running away._  
I knocked again, louder this time, and I leaned against the door.  
This time I'd feel it if someone stirred.  
But with a sinking, remorseful feeling, I could already tell.  
This place was dead.  
Empty.  
The light over the door was meant for people who may consider a break in- it was false hope.  
Where could she be?  
My breathing halted then, as a shock throughout my system occurred.  
Unless…  
Then, with the water absolutely unavoidable as it steadily soaked into everything in the open space, I lunged into its unyielding cascade. In the squishing, slippery basin of mud that the trails had been reduced to, I was thundering my way toward Shadow's house.  
What I was going to do from there, I really had no idea.

Maybe I would fight for her.  
Maybe I would beg her.  
Maybe I wouldn't even make it there, and save myself the heartache- retreating for my home to ebb away the devastation the failure to speak to her would bring.

Thankfully, my speed prevented me from fulfilling that final option.  
There were some lights on in his home.  
One in the distance of the house, out of reach.  
The other was inviting me in, and I knew Shadow's house well enough to know it was emanating from his kitchen.  
Then it hit me, just how creepy I might seem if I decided to look in.  
_NO WAY, MAN!  
_Jeez, I couldn't do that!!!  
That was so wrong, on so many levels.  
Have I mentioned previously how often right and wrong get blurred to somebody who's love struck?  
I almost made it to the window, and then I reeled, shocked at myself.  
What was I doing?  
If she was there, then there was only one answer at the end of this.  
She was with him.  
Why else would she spend the night with him?  
_Oh, God…_  
I shuddered, revolting at the very ideas that those words brought on, the images.  
At the same time, I trusted Amy.  
I trusted her as a person I had known longer than Shadow… even known longer than Knuckles. I felt so sure that she would not allow someone she'd gone on a couple dates with to get the better of her- perhaps she was at Cream's place.  
Maybe she was dead to the world at her place after a night of drinking.  
Hell, I hardly ever heard a thing once I hit my bed after drinking.  
Still, I couldn't help that inkling scratching away at the back on my mind…  
My eyes darted to the window, and then quickly averted- as if scalded.

**_Don't_**.

Deciding to go with what I had primarily planned, I had no choice but to approach Shadow's door, numb. I was feeling only a magnetism toward whatever world lay beyond that door.  
Until, in the dim glow of the porch light, I saw them.  
_Her shoes.  
GOD!!!_  
A burst of speed carried me to the outer rim of Shadow's property, and now my breathing was good and laboured.  
SHIT. Shit… she _was _here, after all.  
Now my brain was wracking itself loud and panicked, like the emergency toll of a town hall bell.  
_Why. Why, why, WHY?!  
WHY WAS SHE HERE?  
Perhaps…  
_I let my vision slide back to that golden square of light, signs of life in Shadow's home- then my gaze shot away again hastily.  
Maybe the answers were there.  
Something, _anything_.  
But I can't do that, can I?  
_…can't I?_

I looked again, and bit down on the tip of my thumb- trying to catch some realism, trying to will some back in to me. _Snap out of it Sonic, think straight! Think sensible!  
_It was so useless to attempt. I was never very good at thinking things through as it was, impulsive by nature.  
At this moment, I was delirious.  
Not in that juicy, pliant, forgiving way a crazed individual was.  
Unfortunately, I was completely aware of myself at this time.  
Sharp.  
That made anything I'd feel afterwards such a burden, a tumultuous weight to carry home…

_…Don't you dare go up to that window.  
Because you're making excuses now, Sonic.  
You saw what you saw tonight. They're an item.  
It's already over, and you know it.  
She's not at home, she's here.  
Don't do this._

…by the time I thought those six things, I was at that damned window.  
Oh my God, look what I'd become.  
I couldn't even bring myself to look in.  
I just stayed with my back against the wall, waiting…  
Waiting for nothing.  
I was about to let myself go down- let this situation tap me out and ring the bell of defeat.  
I was overthrown, and the captain was going down with the ship.  
Might as well drive the last knife in.  
I leaned in toward the window, the light of it about to break over my face, but I snapped back from it and instead sat beneath it, taking several large gulps of air again- it had worked the first time, but it did nothing for the way my ribcage was hammering away now.

__

Help me help me help me…

I wasn't even thinking coherently anymore- I was too damn worked up… I sighed loudly, resting my head back against the cold outer wall of Shadow's home- closing my eyes as I felt the annoying rain slowing, pelting my features.  
_I know._  
And I then stared down at my gloved hands, trembling, before I brought them over my eyes.  
I know, I look like a victim.  
But I'm not.  
I let my head lull back. I was staring into the wide span of gorgeous star-flecked sky, the water occasionally obstructing my view, and feeling truly alone in this world.  
I wanted her here.  
With _me_.  
So, much.  
But I am the reason she's here with _him_, and not with **me**.  
I am the reason this is happening.  
Me, and my failure to be there for her.  
She didn't always want a hero- sometimes, she just wanted me.  
I wanted her back, but I was too stupid to let that be known.  
And she tried, so hard.  
She got exhausted, carrying it all alone, feeling like I did right now- so alone, so desperate for me to just be there, to simply acknowledge her existence.  
All she ever did was love me, and I punished her and caused her this kind of pain- only not over the span of a month, like my situation right now.  
I did this to her, for years piled onto years.  
I could only imagine the deep-rooted pain that grew and festered from within her on account of what I'd done- or hadn't. I'd watered and tended to it until it was all she bore inside for me…

__

How many times do I have to try to tell you  
That I'm sorry for the things I've done?  
I've heard it said too many times that you'd be better off,  
Besides…  
Why can't you see?  
This boat is sinking…

This is the book I never read  
These are the words I've never said  
This is the path I've never tread  
These are the dreams I'll dream instead  
This is the fear, this is the dread…

Another sharp breath in, and I was violently fighting against the ravaging need to turn the build up in my eyes loose.  
I couldn't risk that.  
I wasn't sure if I could stop, once I unleashed it.  
I heard a stirring from within the house, my ears perking at full potential, causing me to drop my hands from my eyes cautiously. Without even thinking of what I was doing, I automatically kneeled to look into the window- so numb with the pain that I forgot where I was, what I was doing- just what I was there for, like an automatic command from a robot. My body was on cruise control, and on account of the paralyzing grief that was pinning me, I briefly forgot what had caused it.  
I jumped as I realized how close Shadow was- he would have seen me for sure, had he not been back on- pouring up two glasses of water. I was transfixed, crouching a little lower to avoid the risk of being caught- feeling more like a creep than I ever had in my life.  
She came through the kitchen door in one of her nighties, and touched his back.  
I couldn't look at her, I just whirled around abruptly and stumbled, as if I'd been slapped.  
There was a tumultuous sob stuck in my throat, but the fact that I was holding my breath made it impossible for it to bubble out through my lips.  
Now I remembered why I had been so conflicted about looking into this window.  
I shouldn't have.  
It made it real…

And…I did what I was best at.  
I ran, blindly.  
I let the sob go, and I was right.  
Once I let it out and had started, I couldn't stop.  
I saw nothing around me, I feared no danger, no collision.  
For the first time in my life, I was reckless with my own speed.

_These are the tears, the tears we shed  
These are the contents of my head  
And these are the years that we have spent  
And this is what they represent  
And this is how I feel…  
Do you know how I feel?  
Because I don't think you know how I feel…  
You don't know how I feel._

---

_Earlier that morning…  
_  
"Well, here we are. Will you be alright?" As Amy slowly began to come to from napping on Shadow's shoulder, she rubbed her eyes and groggily got to her feet.

"I'm at my house? I think I can take it from here…" She said, disoriented, and he smirked in amusement, holding her hand to keep her steady. He watched her doubtfully as she righted herself, flushing in embarrassment.

"Sure you can. Are you certain you'll be alright from here? I can stay if you need it." He asked, concerned, and a small crease darkened her brow as she bit her lip. She looked in through the small window of her outside door, hesitant. He noted it. "Is there something bothering you?"

"I don't want to sound like a baby…" She grumbled, dismissive, as she reached for her door handle. He squeezed the hand he still had in his possession belonging to her, causing her to pause and glance bashfully at him.

"I won't judge you. Don't be ridiculous."

"Fine. Don't laugh…" She warned sternly, taking her hand back to fold her arms. She leaned against her door frame, staring at her feet. "I just… I still feel… I'm not feeling very well."

"You're sick?" He frowned, coming forward a step as she shook her head no.

"I feel…awful, as in I can't stop thinking about tonight. I don't want to be alone, sometimes I just get carried away thinking and…" She looked around herself self-consciously, and he nodded in understanding.

"It throws you off until the morning, doesn't it."

"It does. I know I seem like a sook. I'd just hate to be alone tonight, I can't go to Cream's, she'll be long asleep by now…" She flushed deeply then, looking up at him with a painfully sheepish expression. "Don't bother if you'd mind, I don't want to be any trouble-" He held up a hand to silence her, insistent.

"It's not at all. In fact, it would make my waking you early this morning much more effortless- don't you think?"

"Thank you, Shadow-" She hugged him securely, appreciative. "Especially for not laughing at me. It means a lot to me that you'll put up with my silliness. Just let me grab some PJ's and I'll… be right out…" She paused to yawn deeply for a moment, before stumbling into the darkness of her house. It was barely a few seconds later when Shadow's ears perked, picking up a bang and clattering.

"I'm ok!" She giggled from within, and the darker of the two hedgehog's peered into the black with arms folded. It was after a few stumbles- and what sounded like her falling once- that she finally returned to him, a small bag clutched in her possession. She looked up at him more bashfully than when she'd gone in, as he stared down in speculative amusement.

"What? I'm still a little…tipsy." She confessed, glowering then as this caused him to break into a rather large grin. "Whatever, I know you are too!" She retorted defensively, but accepted the offer when he crouched down to allow her a piggy back.

"Shall we?" He rumbled when her arms were secured about him, and he felt her nod against his back.

"Go slow… and you'd better not run into anything."

"Hmph! Me?" He snorted, as if the idea was ludicrous.  
With that, they were off and flying, regardless of Shadow's attempt to move at a 'slow' pace.  
The last distinct thing Amy remembered thinking on the way, with a panging twist, would later consume her thoughts as she attempted to sleep.

'_That's exactly something Sonic would say to me, if he were here right now…'  
_  
And, the capper on her mood.

_'I don't even know if he's ok…where **is **he tonight?'  
_---

Waking up to find another day  
The moon got lost again last night

But now the sun has finally had its say,  
I guess I feel alright…

The faint first strains of sun broke through the tiny space in which Shadow's living room curtains parted, and found its way onto Amy's still eyelids. She shifted slightly against the couch she was snuggled in against, groaning in protest to the light, and reluctantly let one eye slowly start to peer open.  
A mental picture then guillotined her mind, snapping her eyes open as though she had just been whipped awake.

_The following morning…  
Amy's POV  
_

Sonic.  
Across the room at the club, but not quite Sonic.  
_He looked too wounded to be Sonic.  
_That idea was the very one that had sent her over the edge the night before- how she had hopelessly surrendered to the tears that had always hovered on the edge. They were chomping at the bit to push forward all night, since they'd previously exploded forth in the alleyway. It was curled under plush blankets on Shadow's couch that she contemplated his expression- then a severe crushing of guilt as she wondered.  
How could she sleep, knowing he was so hurt?  
He was out there somewhere, alone, restless, agonized.  
She was sleeping in this cozy, warm cocoon of blankets.  
Where was he tonight? Where, where, where?  
As always, since she had been a little girl, she couldn't stand not knowing.  
It was always her mission, to know where he was- to find him- to be near him.  
For once, she was hopeless- she could use her cards all she wanted, but it was senseless to look for him intoxicated.  
And just when she needed to find him the most…  
So, her mind went back to that infuriating question, the one she had no hope of answering.  
Where was Sonic?  
Still out there somewhere?  
Still not himself?  
She hadn't been wrong all night when she'd observed him at the club- something was off. Something wasn't sitting right with him- something had caused him to burn track out of that club, blowing off his friends.  
_Not quite Sonic…_  
And she'd cried, cried until she made herself hoarse and passed out in her misery, when she tied his expression to what had been happening when she saw it on his face. Before she had been too blissfully drunk to realise, but it was very possible it was her fault that Sonic was so unhappy right now.  
She had been kissing Shadow when she noticed him across the club, that stranger of a tortured expression taking hold of Sonics typically cheerful features.  
Was he truly torn by the idea that she was kissing Shadow?  
Was it his fear for her safety, how dangerous Shadow was? Was it that he felt she'd lied to him, promising to love him beyond the veil of death, only to find her kissing his rival? Or maybe…

__

No. Don't start thinking like this again, Amy.

No, he could never love her.  
He'd had plenty of opportunities to love her in the past, and he'd made it clear that he was not interested in doing so.  
Still, the suspicions…  
He had asked her on a date, that's what had started this huge mess in the first place.  
Could Sonic be harbouring something for her?  
She then tied her hypothesis to later events.  
Sonic told Shadow he would not fight with him… another strange, unfamiliar and out of character reaction from Sonic.  
Sonic loved a good challenge, a worthy battle.  
And Shadow was nothing if not a good match for Sonic to pit himself against.  
But Shadow had fiercely insisted to her, Sonic refused to fight him- for fear of upsetting her. Shadow, in his own guilt, confessed that he'd struck Sonic- provoked him- and Sonic had refused to retaliate out of concern of upsetting her.  
Sonic had seen her kissing Shadow, and Sonic would not beat him up- he must have feared she was with Shadow, and didn't want to hurt somebody that made her happy.  
He put the way she felt before himself.  
And for someone who could get self-absorbed like Sonic…that was a damn near miracle.

He did care for her.  
More than she realized, but it was falling into place now that she had a clear head.  
She was figuring him out.  
And the more she figured out, the worse it killed her…

_But it hurts, when I think  
When I let it sink in, it's all over me-  
It hurts a lot…  
_

"Amy?" A low voice ripped her out of the dismal ghosts of last night, and brought her back to the here and now. She was sitting up, back to the living room door, staring blankly at nothing whilst consumed in her own thoughts. She slowly put her face back together into something calm and collected, breathed in slowly to steady her voice, and turned to look at the owner of the house.  
Shadow made his way into the room, sat on the couch beside her, and gave her a studious gaze. "How do you feel?" Was his first question, and she smiled apologetically, shaking her head.

"Hung over…like crap." He wriggled closer, embracing her supportively, then stood with a hand still placed on her back.

"Lets grab some more water, and I'll bring you back to your place. You will feel much better once you have the opportunity to speak with Sonic. Perhaps he is still at Tails house."

"Maybe…here's hoping he went there. Shall we?"

They moved into the kitchen, and once he poured them up two glasses he offered her one, sipping cautiously at his own. He raised a brow, observing her solemn disposition.

_"_You never slept well."

"Is it that obvious?"

"It is." He concluded, and she sighed before taking a large swig of the water.

"I know. Shadow…I was thinking about what you said last night. I'm sorry for getting so angry with you, it's just… it's been so long, it seemed so impossible for a while now that he'd ever feel anything but friendship for me. But last night…I'm starting to think you may be right." Her eyes grasped an open concern, as if the one thing she'd always wanted frightened her now.

"I know I'm right. But why do you appear conflicted by that? I assumed you would be overjoyed." He commented, rounding off the glass of water and laying it on the counter. She rubbed her arm self-consciously, focussing on the kitchen floor tiles.

"I know what feeling like that can do to you… especially when it seems useless to feel it."  
He smiled then, shaking his head as if in disbelief.

"I might be a hedgehog, but I'll never fully understand our stubborn nature. You are both so foolish- it is obvious what you both feel for each other, and yet you have both managed to be evasively ignorant about your feelings."

"Yeah, it's nothing I'm proud of…and he's way too good at tricking me." She growled, finishing the water and putting it down rather loudly. He bit his lip in amusement at her agitation, then closed the distance between them.

"Then lets not wait any longer, shall we? We both have pressing meetings we'd like to attend… yours seems especially dire." Her eyes flew up to him curiously then, a twinkling of excitement.

"You're going to see that girl?" She giggled, and he hmphed, folding his arms as he cleverly concealed his bashfulness.

"I am. And you're going to see that **boy**, _now_."

And all I know is  
You've got to give me everything  
And nothing less because  
You know I give you all of me…

"Thanks Shadow, good luck! Call me later!" _  
_As Amy waved Shadow away with a wish of good fate, she was now left in her doorway, thoughts of Sonic all consuming.  
All those times she'd fought so strongly to keep him from harm… visions of her need to make sure he was ok, to know where he was, to make him feel appreciated.  
She should have known, it was too much a part of her- too natural for her to just abandon her feelings for him.

That made her angry.

She didn't want to feel anything for Sonic anymore.  
Had he not put forth his finest efforts to reject her, to let her down, to hurt her feelings about herself and for him, time and time again? _  
_Hadn't he made it damn well clear that she annoyed him, that for years, she had done nothing but remind him what a pain in the ass girls were?  
He didn't love her.  
He loved speed, and being a hero.  
He was so much- he was fabulous, he was beautiful, he was confident.  
He was everything she loved but could never call her own.  
Nobody could leash Sonic the Hedgehog… because Sonic loved Sonic.  
That was the end of it.  
It took her years…YEARS, to come to terms with that.  
And it had hurt so brutally, she thought she might actually have to leave here- her friends, her home… her Sonic.  
She thought she would have to move, to go away and stop being around him, because being around him and not being allowed to love him was taking its toll.  
It was ruining her ability to be happy.  
And now, now that she was finally finding an alternative.  
Now, that other men wanted to treat her the way Sonic failed to, now that she was finally letting go of the ball and chain that one sided love formed…  
Now, he was starting to slip up.  
Now he was deciding to expose a little of the real guy behind the hero mask- now, she was starting to see a couple of the bruises that she could cause from ignoring him.

WHY?  
Why was he doing this to her now?  
Was he being selfish- was he really that self centered that he didn't _want _her, but didn't want to see her with anyone _else _either?  
Or was there something substantial to it?  
And even if there _was_, as it turned out… was it just a crush? Was he just confused? Was he just jealous? Did he just miss getting all the attention, or was it genuine?  
Either way, it didn't matter… she would get to the bottom of it, because none of the above were enough for her.  
No, not again. Not anymore.  
None of the above was enough to keep her here.  
He either loved her, or he didn't.  
She didn't want to have to give up on Sonic- it was unnatural, it went against her gut feelings. It **hurt **her to do that.  
But being ignored by him hurt even more.  
Did he, or didn't he?  
If he didn't, or at least didn't want to fess up…  
As much as it did kill her, she knew, she would have to leave here.  
She couldn't stay in this hurt any more.  
She knew she deserved better.  
And she would ask for it.  
She knew, she was worth it.

She wasn't just some dumb, ditzy little girl anymore.

She was a powerful, strong, capable woman- she was able to love unconditionally, purely, honestly.  
And she would not waste that on someone who didn't give a shit anymore.

__

I'm giving you everything that I am  
I'm handing over everything that I've got  
Because I want to have a really true love

Don't ever want to have to go and give you up…

"Hey, Amy!" Tails seemed surprised to see her, and he leaned against the doorframe of his house with a weary suspicion. "What can I do for ya?"

"I was hoping that Sonic might be here…did he come here last night after?" This deepened the confusion that was saturating Tails features.

"He did… but he left really early this morning, I thought he went to _your _house."

Now they both looked stumped.

"_My _house? What on earth would he have been doing at my house, I wasn't there at all until about a half hour ago!"

"What?!" Tails barked, eyebrows raising high. "Why? Where were you last night?!" It almost sounded like a demand, and it caused them both to blush in embarrassment.  
He clearly had spoken up on impulse without thinking.

"I…stayed at Shadow's last night be-"

"WHY?!" This bark was louder than the last, and Amy blinked in surprise at his heated tone. Then her brows drew low as she decided to be agitated by this.

"If you'd let me _finish_, I just didn't want to be alone. I-I stayed on his couch!" She said quickly, as Tails eyes began to narrow in suspicion. Then she glared at him again, remembering she was the one who was supposed to be mad.

"Why is it any of your business anyway? And why did Sonic go to my house?"

"Ohh, this is SO bad!" Tails moaned like she wasn't even there, spiralling as if he meant to run back into his house. Then he was grabbing at the small table next to the door like lightening. There were a few technologically inclined magazines resting on it, a couple sets of keys, and Tails gold cell phone. He nabbed up the cell swiftly, and pressed the number one of his speed dial. She watched him irritably, tapping her foot now as she was becoming short tempered with Tails elusiveness.

"Tails-"

"He's not picking up!" He said abruptly, flipping his phone shut and yanking on the flying coat she'd gotten him for his last birthday. He was intending to fly the Tornado.

"TAILS!!!" She howled angrily, and that brought him up short and wide eyed, dazed, & she was certain that he **had **forgotten she was even there at that point.

"Sorry, Amy!" He stuttered, staring at her face twisted in annoyance.

"Tell me what's going on!" She snapped. "What do you mean, he went to my house? Why? What for? And where is he now?"

"I can't say, to talk to you, and I don't know!" He said quickly, hoping to get past her. She grabbed him about the shoulders, forcing him to stay put in front of her.

"Calm down! If Sonic is looking for me, I'll find him! Stay here, I'm going to his house to see if he's there. If he's not, I'll use my cards. That'll find him a lot faster than you flying around in your airplane, don't you think?"

"Fine, but you'd better call me… I was wondering why he never called me this morning! He must have gone to your house and you weren't home…"

They both froze, mortified, staring at each other with their lips lightly parted in horror as they fell upon the same conclusion.

"Do you think he went to look for me at Shadow's house? What would he have thought?!" She worried, and Tails swallowed audibly.

"I really hope he didn't… he was so upset last night!" The young fox grabbed his ears in frustration, worrying, and as Amy was moving toward the open doorway again, she paused to look back at him.

"Upset about what?" She asked dutifully, and Tails seemed to debate inwardly, with much struggle. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times before he huffed out in frustration, shaking his head.

"I think you should just find him Amy. If I can't go, then just find him fast, please!" He stressed, swiping a hand up over his bangs. It was kind of cute, quite sweet to her in fact. He was so genuinely concerned about Sonics well being.  
He really was Sonics little brother.  
She nodded urgently, pausing only to ruffle his hair affectionately before flying out the door.

"I'll call, Tails!"

"Yeah, that's what _he _said!" He growled after her in frustration. "I wanna know what's going on here Amy!"

"SO DO I! I'll call, I mean it!" She yelled, hasting towards Sonics house- and her insides were jittery, uneasy both at the idea of failing to find him, and what would happen when she did.  
O_hh, this is SO bad!' _Tails typically calm voice was chanting over and over in her head, panicked like an emergency warning siren.

What was it that Sonic had to talk to her about that was so important, it couldn't wait until the bright, sober morning?

She refused to wait any longer to close the pages of this living mystery novel with a very final and firm slam.

She was sick of pondering questions she didn't have the answers to.  
More than ever in her life, it was crucial to her now that she find Sonic.

_I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?_

_Baby if we're going to do it, come on  
Do it right…  
_

"Please let him be home_, please _let him be home_…_"She chanted to herself with eyes closed tightly, rapping on his front door long and noisy. She waited, counting under her breath to ten seconds- which was like giving a person who wasn't so gifted with speed 15 minutes. This already had her heart sinking, and she hated that.  
"Oh, Sonic, stop being hung over!" She growled, but was inwardly panicking. He HAD to be here. He had to be! If he wasn't here, he was missing. And she couldn't deal with that. Grabbing his doorknob in an act of futility, she almost fell forward onto her face when it complied with her twist, and his front door swung open.  
So did her mouth.  
"SONIC!" She hissed reproachfully, disturbed by his carelessness. Anyone could have come in here over night- any enemy could have been waiting for him by the time he returned! She ignored her surge of guilt, treading boldly into his home uninvited.  
_I feel like such a creep_…

"I've got to see if he's ok!" She frowned, moving her way in through the living room. She eyed a photo album that was laying open on the coffee table next to an empty bottle of pop. She could tell right away that it was Knuckles 16th birthday party- because of the photo of his snarling lips sporting a bright magenta lipstick. He had leapt from his sleeping bag on their camping party, after her and the girls had worked their magic on him while he slept. You could barely see Tails in the background, tangled in his own sleeping bag in hilarity, red in the face from laughing. That was the last picture to get taken that night- Knuckles had smashed the camera out of Sonics hand in a desperate, last ditch effort to destroy the evidence in futility. He never considered the film itself remaining intact, and the boy genius who would later work it out of the mess and develop them- and ship a copy of said photo to all of their friends.  
She snorted out loud at this, but it was the photo next to it that stilled her laughter, and instead sent a pang of bittersweet sentimentality throughout her.  
It was herself and Sonic earlier that night at the campfire, herself barely awake, and Sonic was sharing his sleeping bag, unzipped and wrapped around the both of them.  
She was leaned sleepily in against him_ (don't you always lean on him, Amy?)_"In more ways than one…" She touched her fingers to the image, smiling sadly.  
Eight years goes by at an alarming pace… almost at the speed of sound.  
His smile was bemused and bashful in the photo- but he looked happy.  
They looked happy.  
She tore herself from the captivation of the image, eyes darting around each room.

"Sonic?" She called weakly, still moved by what she'd reviewed. She left his room as the last place- he slept outdoors sometimes, his bed was always optional. But when she pushed the door open and neglected to find him there, the stone feeling of dismay wrenched its way deep inside. She heaved out a long, disappointed sigh, turning to leave the room- when something caught her eye. Her brow furrowed… it wasn't any of her business at all…  
She turned to leave again, looked back, shook her head, and got out of his bedroom.  
As soon as she shut the door behind her, she tore it back open again, and raced to his bed- which bore the signs of someone perhaps inhabiting the top of it, but certainly not after gotten into it.  
What she saw next actually made her hitch her breath in surprise so abruptly, she hacked when she swallowed the wrong way. Furiously clearing her throat, she leaned in toward the item, as if it might disappear.  
It was an old, forgotten friend of hers.  
She hadn't even been a teenager, since the last time she saw it.  
Trembling hands smoothed over the surface, as if her touch might brake it.  
Then she collected it, holding it in her palms with a reverence as a long seeded ache was finally relieved in her at the sight of it. She was so pleased, she almost wept then and there.  
Delicate pink shells grabbed the light that piled in from his window, and her eyes swept along the worn, old twine she had used to initially construct that bracelet.  
She then took in the tiny knot formed by a foreign string- this one, unlike her own, was black- and another tiny knot sealed off the space that had formerly been a brake in her gift for him.  
He'd fixed it.

He'd kept it.  
And at this, she did weep- wept until the black, pink and sand coloured creation was just palette smudges in her vision.  
He had risked his life not only to save her, but to save the trinket she had made him that day.  
He had kept it all these years, and even still admired it to this day.  
Why had he kept it a secret?

"Sonic!" She cried out hoarsely, laying the bracelet down to race into his hall, slamming his door and moving toward the stairs. She wanted to see him so badly now, it hurt. "Sonic, where are you?!" She started flying down the stairs, and in her haste tripped over her own feet. She barked out in surprise, grabbing the banister and steadying herself without losing pace.

__

No more waiting- no more WAITING!

She was so frustrated by finding nothing but a more potent urge to find him, she wasn't going to pause- she was going straight home, to collect her cards._  
_She made a bee-line for his front door once she hit the ground floor…

---

Sonic stood wearily at the top of the hill that led to his house, after just breaking over the top of it. He had actually walked home after his hells-capade last night, dreading going back to his empty home. So when he looked down in the distance at his small home down below, he was shocked to stillness to see his house wasn't all that empty after all- or at least, it didn't seem to be.  
His front door was open.  
_Great… an assassination attempt, and it's not even lunch time._  
He was about to launch into a run when the next thing he saw was Amy, tearing out of his house as if Satan himself were hot on her red heels. Instantly, his mind catapulted into a frenzy of thoughts.  
_She's here! So whut? Why? Beats me! You want to see her and you know it! Why me, she has **him**-wouldn't BE at your HOUSE if she didn't want to see you, idiot! I can't face her, not like this- YOU CAN face her, and you will! Now is the perfect time to- but it isn't- IT IS! No-YES! Go down there-_

And then his mind pulled to a halt, as he realized a very crucial fact.

_No time!!! She's **leaving**, dumbass!_

He ran.

She was almost at the bottom of the hill leading away from Sonics house and toward the direction of her own when she heard it.  
The abrupt gust and silence, that signified that Sonic was in the area.

"Amy…" She spun around so fast to meet the voice, she felt the slight sting of protest that flared along the back of her neck in response. She didn't expect him so close. She had been so focussed on being completely and utterly disappointed, then frantic to move into plan b- the chance of coming out of it any time soon had seemed extremely farfetched.  
The first thing she noticed was his sneakers, because he was elevated slightly by the hill that dipped down and away from the front of his house. The soles, typically sparkling, bore a layer of dried mud- as did his usually pristine buckles on either side.  
The gleaming red face of the shoes were dulled along with it.  
There were small tears and tatters working their way through the formerly white straps stretching over their tops.  
It was so, so utterly strange to see his beloved sneakers in such a way, it almost felt like looking at a twin set of old friends lying in a gutter somewhere. Her shocked eyes travelled up to his face, and along the way she also grasped the fact that he wasn't wearing a set of gloves.  
She couldn't bear any more.  
But his face _was _more- his face was the killer.

So…drained.  
So lifeless.  
His fur was unkempt, wild- usually a source of pride for him, now it added to his look of absolute down and out.  
His eyes were the worst of it all.  
If lime green could frown…  
The brightest set of eyes she'd ever known, both in color and with the life they usually carried- dulled out as if somewhere behind them, a light bulb had smashed.  
What had happened to him?  
She could barely muster her voice, lost somewhere under the cloud of grief that abruptly weighed down on her tongue. She didn't even know what would come out when her voice returned, until she said it:

"Talk to me." She whispered.

__

Please, you know what I need

Save all your love up for me  
We can't escape the love  
Give me everything that you have…  
And all I know, is…

---

GAH!!! This one also took me several years to put up, it was being evil again.  
Here comes one of my favorite chapters! Finally, the show down. Between just Sonic and Amy- and nobody else getting in the way, dammit. 83  
I wanted to take some time to let everyone know how Amy was feeling- we've gotten a lot of Sonic's side of the story, I felt it was her turn.  
I am _brimming _here! The next chapter is already mostly written, whereas this one was not.  
I hope to keep you updated, and very soon! Till then, keep that Sonamy love flowin'!

Songs in this chapter:

Paul McCartney - No More Lonely Nights  
The Beatles - Girl  
Annie Lennox - Why  
Gwen Stefani - 4 Am


	14. Ch 14: Amy, Beloved

I promised this week- I give you, this week. Welcome back!

A little thing that should be noted: because Sonic's thoughts are italicized, I decided to put Amy's inside said brackets: _[Sonic is hot!]_Carry onnnn…

---

Shadow waited beside the armed guards in patience, before the palace doors, and tried not to

smile to himself.

_I'm an ally, so they only accompany me with two guards…what a joke. They could have had _

_every guard they have on me… I could __**still **__take them all._

Suddenly a confused, startled set of blue eyes peeked out at him cautiously, and a thick scarlet

bang intruded them briefly before a delicate feminine hand swept them out of the way.

"Shadow?" Her voice was incredulous, disbelieving. "What are you-"

"I apologize." He said lowly, arms folded and eyes closed- seemingly a tad too proud to look her

in the eye while saying it. He'd had to practise actually saying that without choking on it on the

way there, because he did detest to say those words. He didn't hand those out often. "You were

right…" Another he gave sparingly. She was watching him with a strange fascination, curious as

to why he'd decided to pay her a visit.

"It's all right…I know I was. Glad you caught on." She found herself feeling flustered, watching

him with great interest. _He's as handsome as Sonic…hopefully not as arrogant. I wonder what he _

_wants here?_ He then revealed his ruby eyes, scrutinizing her wearily. "Do you have company at

the moment?"

"Besides you?" She was still blinking in surprise, and shook her head slowly. "No, not at all!

Erm…" She flushed at that, sounding a little too eager to have some. "Would you like to come

in?" She stepped aside, widening the space into the palace, and it was then that they both noticed

Elias. Her temper flared, and she grit her teeth in annoyance.

"Elias are you eavesdropping? You're being rude!" She hissed, and it was as if he hadn't heard

her. Her brothers good-natured, mocking grin was still in place as his eyes danced between the

two before him curiously.

"So you weren't lying- you _did _actually speak to a guy last night. And here I thought he was

imaginary. Way to go, sis-EUGH!" He hacked as her elbow swiftly found its way into his gut,

delivering him a humiliated glare before turning her embarrassed gaze back to Shadow. He was

smirking.

"You told him we spoke?"

"We're close. Unfortunately a little _too _close, it seems." Her eyes narrowed with mutinous

resentment at her sibling, who was now blatantly grinning madly. "We're almost ready to go to

the hall for supper…you're free to stay if you want." She turned her back to him then, shoving at

a chuckling Elias as she began to stomp off. Shadow cast Elias an amused glance before pursuing

the princess, who discreetly checked with her peripherals to make sure he was indeed following her.

This was when she smiled again.

---

_With a little luck_

_We can help it out_

_Yeah, we can make this __**whole damn thing **__work out_

_There is no end to what we can do together_

_The willow turns its back on inclement weather_

_And if he can do it, we can do it…_

_Just __**me and you**__._

---

Amy's words, spoken mere moments ago, repeated in his mind as he devoured the possible meanings.

'_Talk to me…talk to me…talk to me…'_

Where to start?

She was staring at him wide eyed now, one of her hands weakly reaching for him before

dropping to her side again and again. She was conflicted on how he would react to her.

There were so many ways he could kick this off, but he decided trimming the edges and getting

to the meat was the best plan of action. His mind raced with what the most valuable thing to

discuss was, and then his tongue allowed the item that cropped up the most to leap out.

"Are you with him?" He tensed visibly before her eyes, and the question actually stunned her. Of

all the things she'd expected him to say, that was definitely not one of them. He was looking at

her now squarely in the eye. The look there was a lethal blend of fear, condescendence, and

dread. The tone in which he asked sounded better placed on the lips of a scared person, asking a

doctor 'well? What are his chances?'

He did not sound like Sonic.

Sonic was endlessly confident- Sonic didn't know what fear was.

She was still trying to figure out the person in front of her.

No, this was definitely the Sonic she'd been observing in the club.

Only worse.

And the fact that this question had pushed itself to his forefront made her all the more suspicious about her theory.

It was easy, in the bliss of intoxication, to assume that his affectionate manner that night was

genuine. But the chances of it being genuine was about as genuine as her bliss had been, under

the veil of alcohol. It changed things. It made serious men (like Knuckles) dance to Spice Girls

fearlessly- it made level headed girls into sleaze-bags. In this case, it was possible that it could

also make a stand-offish, unaffectionate self-absorbed hedgehog into a fool-hardy, rambling ooze

of would have trusted last night, if they had been sober.

But she knew all too well, she would never be certain- not after over 8 years of evasion from this

guy- that one drunken night was going to change him.

She had to _know _the change- she had to accept it as she was now, not blinded, aware.

And…

Well, tit for tat. She wasn't going to find out anything unless he got to find out a few things for

himself. She'd give some answers… and she'd get some.

"No." She said simply, frowning slightly. "We've decided to stay friends."

His eyes were wide, and he stared almost stupidly at her face, as if trying to find some hint of

sarcasm or a joke there. When he observed only honesty, he felt a blend of relief, confusion, and

re-kindled confidence.

_Whatever last night was, I don't even give a shit! It wasn't enough to keep her with him…now _

_she's here. Now she's HERE! And… I look like a homeless man. Jeez, the timing of everything is _

_so flippin' perfect. I didn't expect her, I didn't even- God, what do I say now? Think, __**think**__- what _

_were you going to say last night, Sonic? _

…_SONIC?!_

"Oh!" And when he blinked, it was as if the Sonic she had always known had just woken up.

Some other Sonic had previously been taking residence. He folded his arms then, his body

seeming to become unglued from the previous tension, and one of his feet casually tossed across

the other. She felt her teeth grind firmly as she recognized this.

This was Sonics well welded shield.

And with that in place, she was never going to get the straight forward conversation she was

looking for. She had to chip through this guy to get back down to the bare Sonic- she had to find

a way around this in order to get her answers. "Well that was random! Did you have a nice sleepover?"

The ebbing, sarcastic witticism was out of his mouth before any form of logic managed to block

it. _You did not just start with that. You just- man, SHUT UP, stupid! She doesn't know you were even-_

"So you _were _looking for me last night."

_Oh. Well, then. Shocker number two! _

_Think. _

_THIIIINK, stop staring at her and think before I lose you completely here!_

She approached him wearily, meeting him on the crest of the hill he was locked onto, and

inspected one of his un-gloved hands.

"Sonic… did you have a fun run last night, or do you just like scaring the crap out of your

friends?" She looked at him heatedly then, and ran a finger down a scrape that donned his inner

palm. "Would you start telling me what this is all about? I was so worried…" She observed his

hand bashfully then, smaller fingers dancing over the bare hand, her brow furrowing at the

imperfections randomly nicked into the surface. Amy was fussing over him, as was her custom.

Instantly, he felt his chest jump start into a frantic, loud rhythm.

He knew he should be speaking right now, but her eyelashes were grabbing morning rays in an

infuriatingly distracting sheen…

_Oh, jeez. _

_Yup. _

_YUP! _

_There you go._

_Too late._

_Too late, I'm leaving you! I'm sorry man, you're on your own._

_I've lost ya._

---

Sonic's POV

I was thoroughly confused to find Amy- finally- poking through the little shell she'd been in over

the past couple of weeks. I existed to her again, and it wasn't just because she was drunk. For

this, I was vehemently grateful. At last, signs of _life_!

Although I could feel her presence taking it's usual toll on me, I had to try to push that aside this

time. Not being able to think straight would complicate things. But this was it- this was my crack

in the fortress that I could slip through- now was my chance more than ever.

I had to try to win Amy back.

I couldn't let anything else get in the way- not even me.

I could not lose Amy, to anything.

I cleared my throat noisily, hoping to be as direct as I had been- it was so much easier to do so

when I felt I had nothing left to lose at all.

"Amy- why, uh- why these dudes, all of a sudden? Did I miss a memo or somethin', or does

Knuckles randomly look hot to you now?" I asked- sounding so Sonic is hurt- and she glowered.

"There's nothing wrong with Knuckles!"

"Keep telling yourself that." I snorted, and got a smack on the arm in response.

"Sonic, give it up! Stop teasing me! I asked you to tell me what this is about- do you know how

scared for you I've been? Don't you realize how frightening it is when someone like you just up and-"

"Someone like me?" I guffawed, feeling rather special. _Someone like me… _

"Sonic without you, we're screwed! What if Eggman chose that night to sneak into town and-"

_Er, not feeling so special anymore…_

"That's it? That's what this is all about? The hero?" My laughter was sad, bleak. "Oh, man…"

"Sonic, you know it isn't just that! You should know by now that…" She began barking, and her

anger always made me want to laugh- she was so cute when she was mad. I always thought that-

always. It was so fun to tease her sometimes, but I would end up paying for it in the end…

"…and you- Sonic are you _listening _to me?!" She growled, and I jumped, looking at her with

wide, vacant eyes. She huffed noisily, folding her arms. "This is hopeless. I don't know what I

expected to find when I found you, I should have known you'd just be the same, arrogant-"

"W-wait!" I panicked, taking her arm as she began to turn from me. She looked at me warningly,

and I bit my lip in an effort not to smile.

_Do. Not. Laugh. Or you're getting the hammer and the boot. _

"Amy, please- I'm sorry, keep goin'." Shocked to silence for a moment by this apology, she shook her head to clear it and re-direct herself to what she was previously saying.

"Sonic… I was scared for you. I barely slept. And now you're not even going to tell me _why_?"

Her eyes were pained, hurt. Her bottom lip quivered ever so slightly, and I hated that I'd upset

her. It was all just a stupid, exhausting misunderstanding- and after all the hell I'd put her

through in the past 24 hours, I was still being a jackass.

How do I manage?

"Amy… what am I to you?" I asked, ego deflated, and I stared at her with the same tired eyes

that had greeted her when we first met up. I was done with Sonic the hero right now. I was done

with him, because he was the reason Amy and I could never be together in the first place- he was

not going to help anything now. "I mean…jeez, I know I protect you guys but Tails- he sees me

as his brother. Knuckles…well, alright I have _no _idea with Knuckles-"

"You **know **Knuckles loves you, Sonic." She reprimanded, but her voice was soft now. She was

silent for a long time, the crease in her brow deepening as she thought, and then she looked at me

uncertainly- as if what she was about to say might be the wrong thing. "I…Sonic, I-I don't- of

course you're my _friend_. Why would you question that?" Amy frowned thoughtfully, putting her

hands on her hips. "I care for you **so **much- I-I'm closer to you than anyone else in the _world_.

But, that's that. I'm tired of giving you reasons to want to be away from me- we should be happy,

shouldn't we? I don't want to agitate you any more. Isn't that what you wanted?… **Tell **me! Isn't

that what you've always wanted?" The biggest surprise of the evening? Was the way my chest

was filled with an empty, dull feeling at the word friend. (Ouch!) On _her_ lips.

_Alright, Sonic. That ain't normal.__In fact, that's... what you're here for. So why are you just _

_standing around here wasting time? You are doing the same damn thing, AGAIN. You are doing _

_what you always do, and you can't afford to- you've got to speak up._

'_STEP UP!' Tails voice echoed in a thundering boom in the back ground. _

_You know that you and her can't just be friends anymore._

_Your brain can't take it._

How did it come to this?

At my extended silence, her worry deepened, so she continued on.

"Well? That's what you wanted, right? I mean, I can try it out, obviously...well as you know, I

_have_ been." Man, she sounded so proud when she said that. _Ow_, Ames. I mean give a guy a

break, right? I mightn't be the... ok I'm far _from _the best boyfriend out there, I'm a pretty

complicated guy, but-

Whoa, slam on the breaks. Boyfriend?!

I remember there was a time when the very flash of that word in my mind would make me cringe, or go into cardiac arrest.

But now…

"You're left alone. And I've got a date. Problem solved, right?" The slightly befuddled look on

her face, and a lone wave of pink choosing at that moment to fall before her pretty green eyes,

made the lump in my throat all the more difficult to overcome.

_[Sonic, just because I have a date doesn't mean they've moved into this space you've _

_permanently taken residence in within me…don't you know me better than this?]_

"I..." I _thought _that's what I wanted, until it actually _happened_....

_[Choking up again. _Again_! God Sonic, for all the heroism you get in and out of, can't you muster _

_something- anything for us? This is the end of the line and you're going to crack up on me __again?! Come ON!]_

"You what? Turned me down? What, did you expect me to try to throttle you into it, like I did

when I was little?" A tiny tinker of a giggle.

_[You have no idea how strong the urge…]_

I really wished she would just smack me in the head and smarten me up. I was going down with

the ship again here- being around her seemed to send my brainwaves into a haywire tangle- all I

could register was how much she affected me. I was suffocating with the fear of losing her- and I

bet you my red sneakers, in following that same stupid habit, I _was_ losing her. How factual she

looked then, delicate hand now moving the intruding lock of hair. I noticed the pretty ring

Shadow had given her- which had been his surprise of their first date, as Tails had faithfully

informed me- right in front of me. If jewels could taunt, I swear it would be going 'nyah nyah

nyah nyah nyah, nyah! Sonic sucks! Shadow wins! Sonic reeks of faaaaiiilllyahhhh...'

Ooh, my blood was boiling just looking at it, just because it was his, and now it was hers, and it

_meant something, but what?_ That they were dating now? No, they were just friends- remember?

Bah. I _hated_ it! And it was purple. Purple! Amy would look nicer with a Ruby. Or a diamond.

Or... just _not purple!_ That wasn't among her favorite colors to wear. That was so Rouge, not

Amy. I mean, how dare he, of all the colors- I should give her something to replace it! She

wouldn't miss it...

"Sonic, hello? Mobius to Sonic? Are you _listening_ to me at all?" My eyes shot up to her face

now, which bore annoyance, but a touch of amusement. She cocked her head to the side, then her

hip matched the movement, and her hair fell over one shoulder. Her small smile of understanding

confused me. It was so frustrating. Why couldn't I just know what she was thinking?!

_[…I'm such an idiot. I'm such an idiot. SEE? See what I did there? I shouldn't have come here. _

_He was just drunk last night, end of story. Anything I or anyone else thought that it meant…get _

_out of here. Abandon mission. He doesn't love you- go. Go, where it's safe. Run.]_

"Ah, you're probably busy with something. Sorry if I'm holding you up. I can catch you later,

I've got to get a barbeque started at Shadow's place anyway-"

"A-Amy w-w-wait,_ no!!_" Ok, so I panicked a bit when she turned abruptly and walked, starting

to leave. Sometimes I forget that people can't leave me as fast as I can leave them. Something

about the way Shadow's place made me feel... I looked up from where I was glaring at the

ground, and took note of laughter in her eyes.

_[So cruel. I am so cruel. But that was my last card to use to pull him out and talk to me. That's _

_more like it. Be careful. Play it cool, girl. This might be you and your wishful thinking again…]_

"What, you're opposed to barbeques? I can make you a salad..."

"Ha, ha..." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "Well... Well Amy, look- isn't it a little, you know-

rude to walk off in the middle of a..." I trailed off at her sharp look, instantly regretting where I was going with that.

"Don't. Even. You are the KING-"

"I'm sorry, I know, I _know_, I'm..." My ears drooped, hand unconsciously flying to the back of my

head. "I never said it was ok when _I_ do it, either." Man, am I losing here or what? Is there a pause

button or anything? No? Aiyyye, I think I need to come up with somethin' sensible...dammit, why can't Tails read _my_ mind?!

_[Uh oh. Maybe he's starting to lose it. You knew it was possible one of these days, can't say you weren't expecting him to go off the deep end a little earlier with all the machines Eggy uses on him…]_

"Sonic..." She began, raising a brow. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" I laughed "Ok, no, actually... well, maybe I could use a screening." She observed me silently for a moment, her bright eyes blinking in confusion.

_[Definitely lost it. Great. Well, there goes the neighbourhood.]_

"Uh... is something wrong?"

"No!... well... actually, for whatever reason, this week has really sucked for me. Talk about bad

karma. I mean loads, crappy." I confessed. More like I want this week to jump off a bridge without a bungee chord!

_[Wait a minute, this is warming up a bit…]_

"And what's with you and Shadow anyway? _Shadow?_ Actually... what is it with you and

everyone? Knuckles? Even Knuckles, Amy? Wait, scratch that. TAILS, AMY!!!" I thundered

comically, and she opened her eyes as the blast from that passed, smirking.

_[Oh. My. God. He's jealous! He's actually jealous! He cares that I went out with other people _

_after all! HE CARES!! AHHHHHH- ok, ok, ok calm down…]_

"And why are you concerned, you're friends with all of them, do you see some problem with them?!"

_Whoooaaaa. She got me good there, man._

"No, but- I mean are you really..." I grimaced at the ring, and taking note of that, Amy abruptly

folded her arms, shoving the ring clad hand out of sight.

_[Just say something- he's starting to crack open! Say something bold- crack it wide open, he's _

_bound to tell the truth! Don't you know how long you've been waiting for this Amy?!?!]_

"Really what? Dating? So what? Don't you think it's _time_ I moved on?" She chuckled, and if I

hadn't bit the inside of my cheek, my mouth probably would have fallen open. Well _excuse me!_

"Whut?" Was all I could manage, swallowing harshly. For some reason, the idea of her

elaborating on that made my stomach lurch. I almost wanted to say 'enough, no more!'

...but, I'm stubborn as hell. And hey, I can take pretty much any heat.

_[He's just shocked. Take that as an invite…it's Sonic, he can't keep this up forever, he doesn't _

_have the patience to do this all day. Come on, aaaany minute now…]_

"Well? There's no reason stopping me. I'm single. There's _lots_ of single cute guys..." Ok, uh- I

cannot take _that_ heat. Time out! I turned my head and cringed. Eww, tell me she wasn't talking

about _the guys_. I mean come on, what was so cute about them, really?

Eugh... _really._

_[Oh, he's __**so**__ grossed out! Here it comes!! HERE IT COMES!!!]_

"What? Amy, you seriously don't think..." I didn't know how to get it out without offending her.

"I mean you don't _really_ like any of them, do you? Come on. You would've tried something earlier than this."

Besides, they never spent their time saving her. _I_ was the one who saved her from the Egg

Carrier, from Eggman Nega, from _Metal Sonic-_

_[Damn. He actually spun it around on me!]_

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Her face flaming said otherwise. "B-besides, didn't you want to be left alone?"

"But..." I paused, thinking her question over.

Truth be told...I never _realized_ what being alone _was_ until this week.

"Wasn't I always bugging you? Too demanding? I mean I thought we were past the point of that

already- remember? You'd stop running away all the time like a bad joke. I agreed to stop being

a pyscho path- I suppose would be the appropriate term." She snickered casually.

"Amy..." I said reproachfully. Sure, sometimes she was over the top, but wasn't everything in my

life?! Nothing bad about it. Just... You know.

That's just me, and Amy.

And that's about the moment it hit me.

I stood blankly for a moment, mind thrumming with this fresh, frightening- but undeniable fact.

Amy was the only girl who had ever grown to understand that. She was the only person to

understand me wholly and know with full confidence, in fact, that she fit.

She fit the craziness!

Unlike nearly everything or everyone else, who couldn't keep up with the ludicrous demands of

my life- Amy, like the rest of the gang, kept up with me. Not only did she keep up, but she was

almost always there to help me on my missions- be it saving the world or grabbing something to

eat. She went from complaining about it to being one of the best on the team, a strong weapon or

a good laugh. She'd come a long way- she'd changed, but I guess I did as well. And as I know

she wouldn't be lying, she insisted that she stayed where she wanted to be.

She was there. Fighting for the better good, free living- now almost as passionately as I do, and

having as much fun at the same time. But she wasn't just there during battles- kind of like

Knuckles. She was _always _behind the scenes. She gave me some of the only moments in my life

that made me feel like something besides a weapon against enemies. In fact... I observed, smiling

guiltily to myself, that I'd barely lasted a week without saying something to protest. I wanted those moments- I needed them.

And she knew it. She had to, for all the work she had me doing over these past few weeks. And I

realized, in my stupid, typical, too-late fashion, that I really couldn't see myself without that. Her

ways, both complex and simple, of getting to me and somehow staying near me had become a

valuable part of my life. And I was going to lose that, the only person who could possibly look at

my long list of setbacks as someone to love & still say 'I'll take him' by the end of it- still

grinning in a mad anticipation to have me.

Without Amy, I was alone.

No person could fill such a mammoth portion of my life, that I'd unconsciously already signed

over in permanent ink to Amy Rose. She was just in front of me- still staring at me, blinking

with those puzzled deep greens, lashes impossibly dark and flattering. She had no idea what an

enormous epiphany I'd just had.

She was just that same old Amy Rose from the years of my past and also Amy Rose the **reason**.

She was _the_ feeling.

Amy was the face in my head needing me to make it through battles, the creator of a different,

more vulnerable me.

Amy was everything her birth name claimed she was.

Beloved.

My, beloved, Amy.

The very name that could wreck everything, or make it happen. She was all of these things at

once, without even knowing it, without trying to.

Only Amy put me through such domestic chaos- such annoyingly simple but charming girl tactics

that always ended in her getting her way, but I wasn't quite complaining. The way we worked

had been something I took for granted- one too many times, as it was obvious- but it wouldn't be

something I'd fail to rescue this time. For all the hell she gave me, I couldn't imagine not having

her around- in every way.

Dammit, this is why I said I should stick to day saving! The pounding in my chest in the silence,

waiting for a verdict was more terrifying than it tapping out a rhythm amongst explosions, robots

and evil geniuses.

Even if this _was _all brought on by me, and... the small fact that I wasn't getting nearly all of her

attention. Ok, all of the attention. Bypass that, y'know?

Eh... I'd distract both Shadow & Knuckles from those facts later.

I stood in front of Amy, after all that had happened within the time the war had started- which

felt more chaotic to me than any mission I'd ever been on- not to mention more torturous. I

wished desperately, by the end of this, that I would have come out stronger. I'd willed myself to

believe that after everything I took on and down in my life, after all I'd endured- a simple, girlish

mind game wasn't about to get the better of me. But it had. It _HAD_!!!

Sure, I was the world's greatest hero- not to mention the fastest- but I was still a 23 year old guy

with... concerns, shall I say, that could use some dealing with.

_[He is never going to change. This is it. This is all it is, all it ever was. Just leave, before this gets out of hand…]_

I'd learned my lesson.

And I couldn't lose Amy Rose, not to anyone, not to anything.

She was most definitely and surely, my meant to be.

Things had already changed, and I had to stop fighting against it- because I was hurting myself and her.

I had to make sure that this wouldn't go on any longer.

"Sonic, listen…"

I was going to let her in, and I was going to do it right.

So, I did it in the most Sonic way possible.

"Amy, I need you to do something very _important _to me." It was with an unwavering urgency

that I said this, silencing her into a saucer-eyed nod.

"I've wanted this for a long time. But not like this. Not with me standing here looking like I just

got out of a garbage can…" I was laughing now, but she was smiling half fearfully- her eyes still

tight with curiosity and anticipation.

"I know I ask ya to wait for me a lot. I want this to be the last time, alright? Amy, please- meet

me at Caos De Oro tomorrow. I won't let you down. I'm promising you, do ya hear me? I'm

gonna be there waiting for you." I blurted, not thinking whatsoever- and that

seemed to shell shock her. "6:30. Bring an appetite, and shoes you can dance in." I tapped the

two demands out on fingers, then addressed her with a cool, confident smile. "Ok? Can you do

that for me Ames?" She nodded once, shocked. It was clear I had thrown her a curve ball, and

just in time- my absolute nervousness from both this and what I knew was coming tomorrow was

taking the piss out of me.

"Cool. OkwellI'llcatchyathere!" I rushed, and did what I was best at- I ran. Like a bat out of hell.

And she only managed to blink twice, before I was out of her eyesight, her lips curling into an

intrigued, warm smile.

_[Sonic, why do I even bother trying doubt you? You drive me insane. I love you to bits, yet you're _

_such a handful. I could know you until I die, and I would __**never**__ get you or the way you think. But _

_one thing is certain. I can __**always**__ count on you to save us- no matter if it's from Eggman, the __world- or ourselves…]_

—

"Tails."

"Mnnghhh..."

"TAILS! UP!"

"Uggnnnhhh- whuuu?"

"It's Sonic. And you owe me. So you better get your two tailed butt outta that bed."

"I was nappin'- Whuddu I owe yeh?" He groaned as he began to wake, rubbing his eyes as he grinned.

"Don't act like you never took Amy out before, you little freak." I teased, elbowing him,

encouraging a blush as he slowly came into awareness. "But you can make it up to me- see, I'm

in a bit of a jam."

"Go on..."

"I asked Amy to go out with me tomorrow night."

"YES, FINALLY!" THAT got him out of bed, as he pumped a fist into the air. "You did it, you

moved you stupid-" He froze up, eyes sliding up to my flustered face slowly. "Uh- it's a **great **

idea. But what's the problem?"

"I told her to bring an appetite and shoes she can dance in."

"Smooth!" Tails cackled, jabbing me playfully, then he blanked. "Uh..." He held a pointer finger

to his lip. "I'm still not seeing the problem."

"I...kinda don't know how to dance...like that." I confessed with the scrunch of my nose, clearly

embarrassed.

"That..." He nodded ruefully, snorting as he folded his arms. "That could be an problem."

_---_

_At, last…_

_My love has come along_

_Oh, and my lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song…_

-3rd person-

"Mr. Sonic?" Cream's voice piped up wearily, noting the sour expression on the blue

hero's face. Tails, one hand clasped in Cream's, the other around her waist, paused

mid dance to glance over at the moody looking hedgehog.

"What is it, Sonic- did you have another dance in mind?"

"No. No, that's not the problem, Tails." He said dully, lifting his head from his hand,

a saucy expression taking over.

"Um…then…" Tails seemed stumped, shrugging helplessly as At Last by Etta James

played on in the background. It was then that Sonic sat up, tilting his head to one

side with attitude to the person sitting uncomfortably to the right of him.

"I'd like to make a formal complaint about my partner, I think I got jipped man."

Tails lips trembled with the threat of laughter, but Cream openly tittered out in a

girlish tinkering. "I mean am I supposed to take this seriously-"

"SHUT UP! You think you have it worse?! I haven't been stepped on this much since

the time I got stampeded at a Mina Mongoose concert!" Knuckle roared, and the two

were in each others faces, snarling wisecracks to and fro. Tails looked apologetically

at Cream with a sigh, kissed her hand before dropping it, and approached the mayhem.

"Guys. …hey GUYS!!!" He yelled, putting his hands in between them in an effort to

thrust them apart. They at least listened, glowering moodily over at their instructor.

"Look. Sonic, you asked me to help you to learn how to slow dance-"

"You danced to More Than A Woman idiot! Whadda ya call that?" Knuckles accused.

"You call DISCO a slow dance? How stupid are you Knucklehead?"

"GUYS…" Tails tone was warning this time, and this for some reason shut them up

quicker than the yelling. "Please. Listen to me. Sonic, you need to learn to slow

dance for tomorrow evening, and this isn't the only thing you need to get done

before then- so I suggest you use the time wisely, guy partner or no partner.

Knuckles… you told me ages ago that you would like to know this-"

"Rouge likes dancing to jazz music…" he confessed embarrassedly, arms folded as his

lips twisted angrily at Sonics enormous smirk. "She doesn't like it so much when she

runs the risk of…um…"

"Getting her toes broken?" Sonic, as per usual, couldn't hold it in. A mitt-clad

studded hand was instantly pointing in his face.

"Don't you-"

"Don't start…" Tails growled this time, and stomped his foot in impatience. Then he

felt a gentle hand on his arm, and he looked down to find Cream's smiling, warm

dark eyes. He couldn't help but smile back at her, and she nuzzled his shoulder

secretly before moving toward the unsuspecting men before her.

"Excuse me, guys…" They both shut up at once, surprised and slightly embarrassed

looks gracing their features. Nobody liked to be a jerk even _near _Cream- never mind

at her. She clasped her hands before herself with a hint of nervousness, but her

smile was assuring and genuine. "I know that this might be embarrassing for you,

but I think you need to forget how its making you feel right now. After all… you're

not doing this for yourselves, are you? You're doing this for people who mean a lot to

you. Think of how happy it will make them!" She beamed, eyes closing happily, as

the two guys in front of her furrowed their brows in guilt. Throughout the silence

their guilty expressions morphed into sheepish smiles aimed at the young girl, and

they exchanged a look of compromise before nodding in approval.

"Alright, Cream- Tails. Let's take this from the top, huh?"

_I found a dream_

_That I could speak to_

_A dream that I could call my own_

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to…_

_---_

It was many painful steps- both for the feet and for the mentality of their trainers-

that Sonic and Knuckles finally learned to slow down, calm down, and move with

fluid grace to the silky slow rhythm. Though by the end of it they were nearly

embarrassed to tears, having to dance close and hold each other like a lady (they

argued bitterly over who would lead and who would be the girl. Cream called it in the

end, and to the rage of Knuckles, he became a lady that night- Sonics need to learn

lead surpassed his own) it was with gratitude, warm embraces and praise that they

left the poor young couple to their own devices to relax. They vowed to meet up at

the Caos De Oro tomorrow afternoon, as they were helping arrange the event as

well. Sonic was very grateful, seeming absolutely jittery, but above all else elated

and relieved- things were finally clicking into place.

It was outside Tails workshop doors and into the cool air of the fresh new night that

Knuckles turned to him curiously, silence spreading like the blackness.

"Sonic…" The blue blur jerked his gaze up to him almost startled, taken from his thoughts.

"Whut Knux?" He murmured, staring at the points of Knuckles mitts.

"So…you're really goin' through with this, huh?" Sonic blinked questionably, looking

up to Knuckles face to find a kind of masked curiosity twinkling there.

"Yeah! Yeah…guess I am, dude." Sonics exhale was shaky, nervous as he looked

away again, slightly bashful. He heard Knuckles shift beside him.

"You're actually going to do it this time though…right? No showin' up late or not at

all?" At this Sonic glared back at him, his eyes wide with determination in the twilight.

"I **am **gonna to be there. No matter what happens. You can bet your mitts on it."

Sonic sounded firm, certain. It surprised Knuckles to hear Sonic speak in such a

serious manner.

"No thanks, I kinda like these." Knuckles hands tightened around his folded arms,

and he fell back into silence, staring up at the sky as he most often did on the shrine.

"Do ya love Rouge, Knux?" The question was like a tree falling on the unsuspecting

echidna, taking him off guard completely.

Knuckles stared bewilderedly over at Sonic, who was staring at one of his open

hands near his side. Knuckles opened and closed his mouth uselessly for a moment,

blushing so hard the burn was almost painful.

"I, uh- _what_?"

"C'mon, don't you know?"

"I- yes." He blurted, and surprised himself with his own answer as it came without

question. He hadn't realized it before- never really stopped think about it, but…

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Well, then…" Sonics brow crevassed uncomfortably for a moment, and it was his

turn to blush. "Well wouldn't ya do just about anything at this point, if you'd hurt her

like I did?" The two stared at each other for a lingering moment, before they both

turned identically from each other, flustered and humiliated.

"I see what you mean, Sonic. I gotcha." Knuckles nodded, back on to his oldest friend.

"Yeah- well- ah- thanks. We, uh… we gotta stop slow dancing. It's making us talk like girls."

"Agreed." They both turned to face each other at once, exchanging their ancient

hand shake as their cheeks began to return to their regular color.

"Alright, I'm heading over to Mina's to work out the set with her- man, who knew

organizing jazz like this was so hectic?"

"At last minute, like you always do."

"Better than not. Have a good one, Knux- I'll catch ya tomorrow."

"Later Sonic- oh, Sonic!" He grasped the hedgehog at whiplash speed, in hopes to

stop him from blasting off at blinding speed. Sonic turned to him swiftly, brow

creased in confusion.

"Yeah?"

He looked even more confused when Knuckles clapped him with a mitt about the

shoulder, smirking slightly.

"Good luck, you know- tomorrow. Telling someone somethin' like that, well, uh… you

must be scared shitless."

Sonic huffed out a frightened breath, proving the statement to be true, and laughed.

"Way past shit baked. But overdue."

"Well…I've seen you come out of some big messes, man. I…well I'm sure you can pull

this off. Amy…you know, she really does-"

"I know she does." Sonic smiled, but it wavered worriedly. "I _hope _she does." Then

he frowned, and the two of them shook their heads, moving away from each other.

"Damn… no more slow dancing."

"NEVER more slow dancing. So wrong…"

"This is not right, man. Are we sick?"

"We just need to be away from each other right now… go lift weights or something,

for the love'a God."

"Will do. Have a good one, True Blue."

"Tomorrow, Rad Red."

And the pair broke apart in the crisp night air, one toward a peaceful slumber in

paradise, the other to spend the night working out kinks and having on and off fits of

nervous anxiety.

No amount of jitters were going to discourage who we already know to be Sonic this evening.

Sonics work was far from over.

He went through the motions, rehearsed, bounced from person to duty, and finally-

sitting before his mirror in the swell of the night, exhausted and ragged, he decided

to rehearse the most crucial point again. And again, and again.

It was sliding into his rarely used sheets, admiring the bracelet that sat atop them

before placing it securely back into the box in his night stand, that he began to feel

the swarm of nervousness again.

Tomorrow.

And he battled that off the same way he had the rest of the night prior to that

moment, sighing sleepily against his pillow.

I wonder how she's sleeping tonight?His mind soothed him how it usually did, when it rested on her.

_Amy is going to love it, Sonic. Don't worry._

"Amy's gonna love it." He murmured near unintelligibly into his pillow, before

falling into the welcome, blissful black velvet of dream.

_---_

_Oh the veil, the sickness, the doubt, the intoxication, the allure, the confidence…_

_The strength, the confusion…_

_The essence of love._

_What _is_ love?_

_Ask it, and at once you'll know it immediately by name, yet never fully understand it._

_We know it exists, but does it?_

_We feel it, but we know not how, or why, or the way in which to explain it._

_The world's greatest sought luxury- the world's greatest unsolved mystery._

_Where is it? Why is it? How is it? _

_All those questions become irrelevant, once it is attained._

_All that matters is, it's yours._

_It is not the how, or the why, or the when it will happen that is essential to keep it._

_Not even the who will matter- for you do not choose the who, either- even if you'd like to._

_It is the __**what**__._

_What will you sacrifice? What will you compromise- what will you risk, what will you devote- _

_what will you give? What lengths are you willing to go to?_

_**What **__will you give of yourself to keep love within grasp's reach?_

_Know that the answer at the very end, is nothing._

_Being that there __**is**__ nothing- no hardship, no struggle, no barrier that will overcome the honesty _

_of love._

_For __**nothing, **__is what will stand in the way of honest love- _

_Nothing will ever be worth it's absence._

_Nothing._

_-Yours Truly_

---

Finally, we have arrived at my absolute favorite chapter in this whole story!I believe I wrote this one coming before any of the others.

Sonic has plans.

Big, BIG plans.

I suggest you all wear your finest tomorrow at the Caos De Oro!

-Mish

P.S: I spaced it like this to beat off the wall-of-text demons, don't be hatin'! Thems the breaks.

I do despise the way it looks, but at least it's legible. Forgive me. 83

---

Caos De Oro: Golden Chaos, Chaos of Gold

Songs:

Paul McCartney - With a Little Luck

Etta James - At Last

Poem: The Eternal Q Michelle R.


	15. Ch 15: Fooling Myself

_Hi everyone, as you all might know recently I've been to hell and back with , so I have decided to post this next chapter on my Deviantart account._

_Feel free to review it here if you don't have a Dev account!_

My deviant ID is: shazam26

_Listed as: Ultimatum Ch 15- Fooling Myself_

Sorry for any trouble this may cause, trust me, it was my absolute last resort!

Also enjoy the art in my gallery for this story. :3

Much love,

-Mish


	16. Ch 16: To the readers

**To those of you who have read this story thus far:**

**For starters... thank you, thank you, thank you! 3  
For all the great reviews, feedback and encouragement- it means a lot.**

I have tried to put the last two chapters up here on , but I haven't been successful!  
I apologize for the inconvenience, but I'm a very stubborn person- you may still read the last two chapters, but sadly it won't be here.  
I would rather have them posted up here on , but for whatever reason I won't be able to post them up here.  
I have posted chapter 15 on my account on Deviant Art, which is shazam26.  
If you type in my user name on Deviant Art, you will surely find me and Ultimatum there.  
I will also be putting the final chapter up there with art revolving around it within th next few days.  
Again I apologize that it is laid out this way, but I'd rather you all get to read the end of the story-  
I worked hard on it, henceforth I'd love for it to be completed!  
You may review the last two chapters here or on the Dev, I'm not picky. ;)

**All my love and thanks,**

**-Mish**


End file.
